Way too young
by likyboy's
Summary: Lily avait toujours su que suivre les délires mégalomanes de James Potter ne pouvait lui apporter que des problèmes et celui-ci était de taille... Par Merlin, pourquoi avait-elle une alliance au doigt exactement ?
1. Way Too Young To Go To Vegas

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et le monde magique sont issus de l'oeuvre de J.K. Rowlings, je ne tire aucun profit avec cet écrit. Toute ressemblance avec une autre oeuvre de fiction est fortuite.

**Rating** : K+

**Pairing** : James Potter/Lily Evans

**Taille **: 9 chapitres, a priori (~50K)

**Résumé **: Lorsqu'on associe une fortune colossale à une démesure congénitale, le résultat ne peut être que catastrophique. Lily avait toujours su que suivre les délires mégalomanes de James Potter ne pouvait lui apporter que des problèmes et celui-ci était de taille... Par Merlin, pourquoi avait-elle une alliance au doigt exactement ?

**N/A : **Bonjour bonjour ! Suite à la fin de Picturing Sirius, il est venu le temps de publier une nouvelle fic - le choix a été cornélien entre les trois-quatre en pleine préparation mais voilà, au final, j'ai choisi Way Too Young. Pas besoin que je vous explique de quoi il en retourne, le résumé le fait très bien pour moi. J'en reviens à mes premières amours, un J/L pur et dur, un peu de délire, un peu de drama et des étudiants en uniformes. N'oubliez pas qu'une review, un commentaire ou un mot d'encouragement est toujours le bienvenu.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 1<span>**

**Way Too Young To Go To Vegas  
><strong>

Depuis qu'il était né, James Potter avait toujours vécu démesurément.

Lors de sa naissance, pour la photo souvenir, ses parents avaient convoqué tout un studio de photographie professionnelle. Un magazine sur la naissance du nouvel héritier avait même été publié.

Lorsque James avait demandé à sa mère s'il pouvait s'entraîner à voler sur un balai dans le jardin, ses parents lui avaient fait construire un petit stade au fond de celui-ci et avaient engagé un professionnel pour lui apprendre les rudiments de ce sport.

En rentrant à Poudlard, James n'avait pas une malle mais deux au pied de son lit, remplies des livres les plus incroyables, des tenues les plus onéreuses, de plusieurs baguettes – sait-on jamais – ainsi que d'assez d'uniformes pour vêtir l'ensemble de sa promotion…

Pourquoi je vous raconte tout ça ? Et bien, parce que ce comportement de ses parents explique sans doute pourquoi il a toujours été un horrible petit prétentieux pensant que le monde lui appartenait … Après tout, il faisait son rôt dans des serviettes en soie.

Qu'y avait-il d'étonnant dès lors que cette démesure congénitale des Potter, associée au caractère de maraudeur toujours prêt à faire la plus idiote des bêtises de James, nous mène tout droit à ce bourbier gluant dans lequel nous nous étions enlisés cet été ?

Et bien je vais vous dire ce qui aurait dû empêcher cette horrible et atroce erreur de se produire : moi.

Moi, Lily Evans, qui jusqu'à cet été avait été la plus sage, la plus studieuse, la plus sérieuse des adolescentes. Moi, qui mettais un terme aux petites fêtes qui voulaient se prolonger après minuit. Moi, qui mettais un point d'honneur à toujours être maître de mes actions, à refuser un deuxième verre après le premier, à détourner la tête pour n'aspirer aucune fumée, à tourner sept fois ma langue dans ma bouche avant de parler et à tergiverser des heures avant d'agir. Moi, j'aurais pu empêcher tout ça.

J'aurais pu attraper la branche avant que le marécage ne nous avale tous les deux pendant que James ne faisait que se débattre pour nous attirer vers le fond.

Mais s'il était riche, démesuré, sans limite, arrogant, sûr de lui et Maraudeur, il y avait une chose que James était et dont il ne se doutait pas, dont personne ne se doutait : il était la seule personne de ce monde capable de m'empêcher d'être moi – sérieuse, lucide, sensée.

J'ignore pourquoi d'ailleurs, il n'est pas le seul gosse de riche de Poudlard pensant que tout lui est dû, il n'est pas non plus le seul Maraudeur du château (et à bien y penser, il n'est pas le pire des quatre) et il n'est certainement pas le seul sorcier méritant de ne plus pouvoir décoller sur un balai tant ses chevilles sont enflées.

Et pourtant, j'ai toujours eu tendance à m'en prendre à lui – même quand je savais pertinemment que son cadeau très cher partait d'une bonne intention, même quand je savais qu'une idée aussi stupide ne pouvait sortir que de la tête de Black, même quand je savais que les Serpentards l'avaient cherché et mérité.

Au moment où je le voyais assis dans la salle commune, riant à gorge déployée de ses exploits de la journée, mon sang ne faisait qu'un tour dans mes veines et tout sortait en cris et menaces, sans réfléchir, sans penser.

Moi qui réfléchis toujours avant d'agir – il me rend plus spontanée que la pire des folles.

Moi qui pèse toujours mes mots avant de parler – il me rend plus loquace que la pire des pipelettes.

Moi qui n'ai jamais accepté un deuxième verre après le premier – il m'a fait rouler sous la table… et jusque devant Elvis. Et nous nous sommes enfoncés dans ce marécage à deux, main dans la main, et nous avons dit oui, et sauté à pieds joints et avec consentement, dans ce bourbier gluant dont nous ne pouvons plus nous défaire et qui nous collera à la peau jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Et non, je ne dramatise pas. Car jamais je ne pourrai oublier cette soirée fatidique où j'ai scellé mon destin à monsieur "je suis né avec une cuillère en or dans la bouche et cela me donne tous les droits, même celui de m'approprier Lily Evans, la seule fille qui n'a jamais voulu de moi".

Peut-être qu'il est temps de vous nommer la nature du marécage dans lequel nous sommes tombés : Las Vegas.

Peut-être est-il temps également de mettre un mot sur cette horrible et gluante situation dont on ne pourra jamais se sortir : Mariage.

Voilà, je crois que tout le monde a compris l'idée principale du problème. Même si mes souvenirs sont vagues, je crois pouvoir nommer le responsable de tout cela : Alcool.

Mais revenons en arrière, au moment où tout a commencé. C'était un 3 août et le soleil brillait bien haut dans le ciel pour saluer ma naïveté …

• • • • • • • •

« Lily ! »

La voix qui envahit mes oreilles au moment même où je posai pied à terre fit remonter un léger frisson le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Je n'avais pas besoin de regarder dans sa direction pour savoir qu'il s'agissait de celle de James, même si son timbre était devenu plus grave qu'en juin, avec une rapidité incroyable. Il était le seul, et l'avait toujours été, à prononcer mon prénom de cette façon… D'ailleurs, même si je ne l'avais jamais dit à personne, c'était la raison pour laquelle je tenais tant à ce qu'il m'appelle 'Evans'. Qui pourrait passer sept ans à trembler chaque fois que son ennemi prononce son prénom ?

« Potter, ne crie pas. »

Remettre mes cheveux en place, poser mon sac sur mon épaule, sentir mes jambes plier sous le poids – voilà des éléments concrets auxquels je suis habituée. Et j'aimais les habitudes, ce que James, lui, semblait abhorrer. Ainsi que les coutumes. Et la normalité. C'était sans doute pour ça que, pour fêter son anniversaire, il n'avait pas organisé de grand bal, de fête géniale, de surprise party grandiose. Non, lui, il s'était contenté de trouver une cheminée aux Etats-Unis, louer tout l'étage d'un hôtel et d'inviter ses amis proches à passer le week-end à Las Vegas.

Quand j'ai reçu l'enveloppe, je n'y ai pas cru. Je veux dire, j'ai toujours eu envie de faire des voyages et je m'étais renseignée sur les prix des transports, croyant bêtement qu'un portoloin jusque New-York coûterait moins cher qu'un vol intercontinental… Et bien il n'en était rien ! Et Potter, lui, offrait gracieusement le voyage à plus de dix personnes. Vraiment, j'aurais pu dire non à une petite sauterie dans sa demeure – mais comment résister à un voyage tout frais payés Outre-Atlantique ? Je pouvais bien lui faire le plaisir de ma présence s'il me permettait de réaliser ce vieux rêve, non ?

J'attrapai ma valise et je me rendis vers le petit groupe de personnes qui attendait devant l'accueil de l'hôtel choisi par les Potter. Je ne savais pas combien d'étoiles il avait, mais une chose était sûre : ce n'était pas n'importe quoi. Il y avait de grands lustres au plafond et des sorciers habillés de longues capes rouges sans manche transportant des valises de coin en coin du bout de leur baguette. Les tons de l'endroit me rappelaient quelque peu la salle commune de Gryffondor – beaucoup de rouge, de doré, de carmin et de pourpre, le tout soutenu par d'immenses vitres inondées du soleil brûlant du Nevada. Je ferais bien de ne pas mettre le nez dehors si je ne voulais pas finir carbonisée en trois minutes chrono. Une rousse, ça ne se refaisait pas …

Plus je m'approchais, suivant docilement Potter qui était venu m'accueillir et était étrangement silencieux, plus je me demandais ce que j'étais venue faire ici. Je reconnaissais peu à peu les gens qui nous accompagnaient et le constat n'était pas long : ils étaient bien loin de mes fréquentations habituelles. Voyons voir …

Tout d'abord un couple de personnes, peut-être pas 'âgées' mais grisonnantes tout de même, habillées de vêtements amples et semblant très chers. Si je ne savais pas que ses parents avaient déjà un certain âge, je les aurais sûrement pris pour ses grands-parents mais leur regard couvant James me donnait tort, il s'agissait bien de monsieur et madame Potter, parents de Potter, James.

Ensuite, sans surprise, les Maraudeurs au grand complet. Je suppose qu'ils n'auraient raté ça pour rien au monde. Sirius Black, accoudé au comptoir, ses lunettes de soleil grand luxe sur le nez, draguant la réceptionniste, me sembla sur le coup encore plus insupportable qu'à l'école. Le parfait stéréotype du tombeur venu en vacances se parfaire en 'langue étrangère'. Remus Lupin, quant à lui, me donna une impression différente de celle à laquelle j'étais habituée : il semblait plus sûr de lui, plus à l'aise dans cet environnement. Sa peau était déjà toute bronzée, il se tenait droit et fier, sûr de lui et portait sur le dos une des robes de James. Ou en tout cas, la même que celle de James à la rentrée l'année dernière. Et pour finir, Peter Pettigrow, assis sur sa valise et somnolent, qui me donna l'impression qu'il venait de traverser le désert en courant tant il suait et était rouge.

Un peu plus loin, je repérai Lucinda McFloy – Miss Potin Poudlard – qui vérifiait dans son miroir de poche que son maquillage n'avait pas coulé avec la chaleur. Et juste à côté, sans surprise, Aliyah McFloy, sa jumelle passant plus de temps à tenter de marcher dans l'ombre de sa sœur qu'à construire sa propre vie. Pour l'occasion, les jumelles avaient fait fort : le même ensemble, dans la même couleur, la même coiffure, le même maquillage. Rien ne les différenciait si ce n'était l'attitude un peu garce et sûre d'elle de Lucinda et celle en retrait et silencieuse d'Aliyah.

Assis sur les fauteuils à côté de la réception, très à l'aise et se comportant comme chez eux, il y avait Peter Kozak et Brian Forman – deux garçons un an plus âgés que nous qui faisaient partie de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor jusqu'à l'année précédente – ainsi que Steven Montgomery, Justin Fay, Gwynette Rich et Charity Smith, le reste de l'équipe de Quidditch de James.

Dans un coin, enfin et avec soulagement, je repérai deux autres personnes donnant l'impression d'être aussi à leur aise et à leur place que moi : Faith Martin et Nelly Kiney, les deux autres filles de Gryffondor avec qui je partageais mon dortoir.

« Tout le monde est là ? » demandai-je en avisant que toutes les personnes de notre année et notre maison étaient présentes. La seule qui semblait manquer à l'appel était la petite amie de James.

« Non. » James se tourna vers moi et, semblant se rappeler tout à coup qu'il avait passé six ans à se prétendre un gentleman, me prit ma valise des mains. « Jersey et Simon doivent encore arriver. »

J'acquiesçai, presque étonnée que Potter ait invité les deux Serdaigles. Je savais que les deux garçons s'étaient liés d'amitié avec les Maraudeurs l'année précédente mais j'ignorais qu'ils étaient encore en contact. Pour dire vrai, les Maraudeurs avaient le chic de s'entendre avec tout le monde mais de n'avoir besoin d'aucun autre ami qu'eux même.

« Et qu'est-il arrivé à Jessica ? » demandai-je innocemment en ne me rappelant que trop bien, l'année précédente, avoir trouvé les deux jeunes gens dans une situation très compromettante lors de ma ronde du soir.

« C'est fini avec Jess, » avoua Potter. Je me tournai vers lui, prête à lui lancer quelque remarque perfide, quand je m'aperçus que ses joues étaient toutes rouges et qu'il gardait obstinément les yeux braqués sur ses mains. Je sentis un sourire naître sur mes lèvres. Ah, c'était sans doute la première fois que je parvenais à le mettre mal-à-l'aise … « Et avant que tu ne me critiques, c'est elle qui m'a quitté pour un don juan espagnol de pacotille. »

« Je suis désolée, Potter, » lui assurai-je, à moitié honnête. Même si j'en avais beaucoup ri avec Faith et Nelly sur le moment, l'image de Jessica agenouillée devant un Potter sans pantalon m'avait poursuivie très longtemps. A vrai dire, je n'avais plus été capable de regarder Jess dans les yeux à partir de ce moment là…. Ce qui était totalement stupide. Je n'étais pas idiote au point de penser qu'aucun élève n'avait d'activité sexuelle dans le château, malgré l'interdiction, mais le fait que je ne pratique pas moi-même m'avait tenue à l'écart de cette réalité. Jusqu'à ce soir-là …

Ce soir fatidique où le mot 'sexe' avait quitté son abstraction pour devenir quelque chose de très concret. Je sortais avec Ben à ce moment-là et l'idée de coucher avec lui, à l'école qui plus est, ne m'avait jamais traversé l'esprit. Puis j'avais vu Jessica et Potter dans cette salle et je m'étais sentie tellement stupide, bête, d'avoir vécu telle une none, réservant ce genre d'activité pour plus tard, me considérant trop jeune, n'envisageant même pas cela comme une possibilité. Et à cause de Potter, j'avais été obligée de quitter Ben parce que je ne parvenais plus à l'embrasser ou le toucher sans que cette image ne vienne me troubler.

Tout d'un coup, j'avais eu l'impression que tout ce que disait ou faisait mon petit ami n'était là que pour aboutir à ça, que tout le monde ne parlait plus de ça, que je ne pensais plus qu'à ça. J'avais été sur le point de coucher avec Ben quand l'image du visage de Potter m'était revenu en tête, sa chemise ouverte, son pantalon à ses pieds, ses yeux écarquillés, son front humide, sa bouche qu'il semblait avoir tellement de mal à tenir fermée… Et j'avais paniqué, complètement, largué le pauvre Ben qui n'avait rien compris du tout puis les vacances étaient arrivées.

Et ça avait été encore pire. Partout où je regardais, je voyais des gens qui se déshabillaient du regard, qui se pressaient de rentrer chez eux, qui tenaient des propos à double connotation… Même mes parents faisaient des sous-entendus graveleux que je n'avais jamais remarqués avant. Je parvenais même à déceler le regard lubrique de certains jeunes garçons qui ne devaient même connaître la définition du mot 'lubrique'.

Je me sentais un peu comme ces enfants à qui on avoue que le Père Noël n'existe pas et qui se mettent à voir le monde totalement différemment et à penser que tout le monde ment tout le temps. Moi, j'avais été extrêmement naïve sur le sujet du sexe et je me mettais à voir des obsédés dans tous les coins.

Heureusement, depuis, j'avais travaillé sur moi et intégré la sexualité comme un facteur normal et naturel de la vie. Trouver ce couple en pleine action m'avait causé un choc mais cela m'avait permis d'évoluer également, de grandir et de murir. C'est vrai que j'avais toujours été un peu à la traîne et trop manichéenne dans ma façon de concevoir les rapports humains …

« Lily ? » La voix de Potter me sortit de ma réflexion – nouveau frisson dans le dos – et je me tournai vers lui pour m'apercevoir que je me trouvais face aux Maraudeurs, à côté des jumelles McFloy, et que tous me regardaient en attendant visiblement que je dise quelque chose.

« Euh… Salut tout le monde ! »

Quelques petits sourires et embrassades plus tard, les gens reprenaient leurs conversations alors que je me dirigeais vers Nelly et Faith. Elles n'étaient pas exactement mes meilleures amies – celles-ci étant à Pouffsouffle et à Serdaigle et n'ayant sûrement pas été invitées ici – mais je m'entendais bien avec mes camarades de chambre, suffisamment pour traîner dans leurs pattes tout le week-end. Mieux valait que je ne me leurre pas, ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que j'allais pénétrer la bulle des joueurs de Quidditch ou des Maraudeurs…

Les choses s'étaient toujours faites ainsi, naturellement. D'un côté de la chambre, Gwynette, l'attrapeuse de l'équipe, et les jumelles McFloy, toujours fourrées avec les joueurs, et de l'autre côté, moi, Faith et Nelly, quoique je passais beaucoup de temps avec Joyce, Annette et Jeanne, mes amies non-gryffonforiennes.

Comme d'habitude, les conversations banales commencèrent – qu'as-tu fait de tes vacances, où as-tu été, as-tu rencontré des gens, t'es-tu amusée, … Au bout de quelque chose comme une demi-heure, tout le monde était là, nos valises rassemblées en cercle dans le hall de l'hôtel. Les Maraudeurs, l'équipe de Gryffondor au grand complet, les filles de septième de Gryffondor ainsi que les deux Serdaigles ayant réussi l'exploit de se faire intégrer au clan des lions.

« Les clés, » déclara Potter en montant sur sa valise pour faire la distribution. Il se mit à en jeter, presque au hasard, à tout le monde. « Vous avez chacun votre chambre mais on a réservé tout l'étage pour nous. Et certaines chambres sont doubles si jamais l'envie de vous isoler vous venait … » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin. Je pense que tout le monde avait particulièrement remarqué ses yeux allant de Remus à Aliyah la pauvre jeune fille était devenue toute rouge et fixait ses pieds. Je savais que le Maraudeur et la jumelle invisible s'étaient rapprochés à la fin de l'année précédente mais je ne savais pas s'ils sortaient ensemble ou s'ils étaient juste amis. Je ne m'étais jamais vraiment intéressée à leur cas plus que ça.

« Et celle-là, » continua James en descendant de son promontoire pour venir se planter juste devant moi, « c'est pour toi, Lily.»

Je soupirai, déjà ennuyée du traitement de faveur qu'il me réservait toujours, et attrapai la clé en espérant de tout mon cœur que je n'allais pas me retrouver dans la chambre la plus luxueuse de l'étage sous prétexte de m'impressionner. Même si c'était flatteur d'être courue comme ça, ça devenait lassant au bout d'un temps de ne jamais être traitée comme les autres à qui on avait simplement jeté un trousseau de clé au visage.

« Oh, merci, Potter, » répliquai-je en tentant de sourire, il m'avait payé le voyage jusqu'ici, je m'étais promis de bien me comporter avec lui, c'était son anniversaire après tout. Tout le monde attrapa son sac et on se mit en route vers les ascenseurs, moi légèrement en retrait du groupe, Potter à côté de moi.

« Je suis étonné que tu sois venue, » m'avoua-t-il en me prenant mon sac des mains il devait sûrement avoir déjà déposé le sien tout comme les trois autres Maraudeurs qui n'avaient pas eu tant d'élans romanesque envers les autres filles.

« Pourquoi ? » Je fis semblant de ne pas comprendre le sous-entendu 'Tu n'acceptes jamais aucun de mes cadeaux'.

« Je ne sais pas… » Il leva les yeux, faisant mine de réfléchir. « Peut-être parce que tu m'as renvoyé deux fois ton ticket de cheminée en m'écrivant à quel point j'étais fou d'inviter une quinzaine de personnes de l'autre côté de la Terre juste pour ma majorité et que je me prenais vraiment pour quelqu'un d'important pour croire que les gens auraient envie de se déplacer si loin pour moi. »

Je souris, me rappelant presque avec amusement les missives choquées que je lui avais envoyées après son invitation. « Et comme d'habitude, » poursuivis-je, « tu n'en as fait qu'à ta tête et tu m'as renvoyé mon billet à chaque fois. Je ne pouvais pas l'abandonner sur mon bureau et le laisser passer de date, je veux dire, je sais le prix que ça coûte ce genre de transport ? C'aurait été un vrai gâchis. »

Ca et mon envie de voir le Nouveau Continent… Je ne l'aurais pas avoué sous la torture mais quand James m'avait écrit que ce billet n'était pas remboursable et que si je ne le voulais pas, je n'avais qu'à le jeter, je m'étais mise à sauter partout dans ma chambre en criant 'Je t'aime Potter' et en serrant le bout de papier contre mon cœur. Non seulement je partais en Amérique mais en plus, je n'avais pas eu à ravaler ma fierté pour accepter l'invitation de Potter. Non, c'était lui qui m'avait presque obligée à venir !

« Au fait, joyeux anniversaire, James. »

« Merci Lily - Frisson dans le dos – Il y a une soirée dans un casino pour nous ce soir. » Je m'apprêtais à dire ce que je pensais des casinos mais il embraya immédiatement : « Il n'y aura que nous, un dispositif sorcier ne permettant qu'aux personnes majeures de commander de l'alcool et mes parents se sont arrangés pour qu'on ne puisse pas jouer trop d'argent. »

Je soufflai. Trop d'argent pour les Potter devait sûrement vouloir dire dix fois toutes mes économies, si pas plus. « C'est bien que tu aies invité tous les Gryffondors de notre année, » murmurai-je en regardant pensivement les gens devant moi éclater de rire. « Il y aura une bonne ambiance. »

« Rien de mieux qu'un groupe soudé pour démarrer notre dernière année sur les chapeaux de roue, » confia-t-il en s'arrêtant devant une porte numérotée 342. « C'est ta chambre. » J'ouvris la porte et il rentra ma valise. « Bon, ben… Je vais te laisser. Fais-toi belle puis on y va. »

J'étais plus que surprise par ce comportement. James semblait tellement calme, presque en retrait. Il ne m'avait pas encore fait de compliment gênant et il n'avait rien fait de stupide.

« Hm, tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu as l'air un peu ailleurs. »

« Tu t'inquiètes pour moi, Lily ? » Je grimaçai en sentant la sensation habituelle se répandre dans mon dos. Un jour, il faudrait vraiment que je cherche à comprendre la raison de cette sensation récurrente. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris de faire 'la paix' avec lui l'année passée et d'accepter qu'il utilise mon prénom ? J'étais condamnée à trembler à chaque fois qu'il m'adressait la parole maintenant ! « Je suis juste à plat. On est arrivé hier avec les mecs et on a fait la fête. Je vais aller dormir une petite heure. »

Je souris. A certains moments, comme maintenant avec ses petits yeux et sa voix enrouée, il me donnait juste envie de le serrer dans mes bras. J'ai toujours eu plus ou moins d'élans d'affection vers Potter, bien malgré moi, tout comme je l'ai toujours trouvé mignon. Mais son caractère m'a toujours empêchée de pousser les choses plus loin. Lui, par contre, ne s'est jamais privé de tenter de mener les choses plus loin …

« La fatigue te va bien, » soufflai-je en tenant la porte pour la fermer derrière lui.

Il fit demi-tour, paraissant totalement effaré que je lui ai fait un compliment, puis répondit à mon sourire. « Lily, tu es cruelle. Pourquoi tu joues à ça ? »

« A quoi ? » De quoi pouvait-il bien parler ? Je m'étais contentée d'être gentille avec lui. Était-ce un crime ?

Il me regarda, me faisant presque me sentir mal-à-l'aise, me dévorant totalement du regard, puis soupira et haussa les épaules. « Rien. A toute à l'heure. »

Je fermai la porte en secouant la tête. James Potter était définitivement quelqu'un que je ne parviendrais jamais à cerner correctement. Chaque fois que je pensais avoir compris quel genre de personne il était, il faisait quelque chose de totalement inattendu qui faisait chavirer ma haine en attendrissement ou mes élans charitables en dégoût.

En fait, 'haine' ou 'détester' étaient des mots bien trop forts pour décrire ce que je ressentais. Globalement du moins, parce que certains jours, je le haïssais du plus profond de mon être. Mais nous avions une de ces relations qui ne sont jamais simples, jamais calmes. Parfois j'avais envie de le frapper jusqu'à ce qu'il ne se relève plus et d'autre, je devais me retenir de ne pas lui sauter au cou pour le couvrir de baisers. Et avoir envie de l'embrasser, de le serrer contre moi m'énervait tellement que je transformais tout ça en colère, sachant parfaitement que quinze minutes plus tard, l'envie serait remplacée par le dégoût d'y avoir seulement songé.

La complexité de ce que je ressentais envers lui m'avait poussée à m'en tenir aux côtés abjects de sa personnalité et je m'étais contentée pendant longtemps de ne tenir compte que de mes mauvais sentiments à son encontre. Je lui renvoyais ses cadeaux, cassais ses compliments, dénigrais ses actions. Mais depuis que je l'avais surpris avec Jessica, je ne pouvais nier qu'il faisait de réels efforts pour qu'on s'entende bien … même si ça ne m'avait pas empêché de lui renvoyer son billet de cheminée avec quelques insultes à la clé. Cependant, j'avais accepté qu'il m'appelle Lily jusqu'au moment où je ne pourrais plus supporter d'avoir la tremblote dans le dos… ou bien sa façon de prononcer mon prénom cesserait de me faire tant effet.

_Effets de James sur Lily_, je pourrais écrire un livre sur le sujet. On ne pouvait nier que depuis quelques années, il entretenait pas mal de mes fantasmes. A un moment, j'étais même secrètement amoureuse de lui – et donc encore plus méchante avec lui. Mais bon, j'en étais au même point que pas mal de filles. James était mignon, populaire et un merveilleux joueur de Quidditch, il faisait rêver la moitié des filles de l'école, la moitié romantique qui aurait vendu son âme pour recevoir une fleur de sa part. L'autre moitié, celle des filles faciles, garces ou clamant haut et fort que le romantisme et la galanterie leur donnaient des boutons, était aux pieds de Black.

• • • • • • • •

Un peu plus de deux heures plus tard, je me trouvais accoudée à un bar, un bracelet jaune fluo autour du poignet, un verre de bière en main. Je n'avais jamais aimé l'alcool et les effets qu'il pouvait avoir et pour tout dire, le goût de la bière me donnait quelques hauts le cœur les premières gorgées. Mais Steven m'avait payé un verre et je n'avais pas pu refuser. Il avait décidé de prendre un cocktail, bu deux gorgées pendant que je feignais d'apprécier la boisson qu'il m'avait choisie sans me consulter puis il était devenu tout rouge et des plaques étaient apparues sur sa peau. Il s'était précipité aux toilettes en murmurant quelque chose sur une allergie aux cacahuètes.

Au milieu de la pièce, les Maraudeurs faisaient un Black Jack à renfort de grands cris indignés. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait que nous dans la salle ou on se serait déjà fait virer trois fois. Un peu plus loin, les anciens élèves, ceux qui étaient en septième l'année passée, faisaient un jeu à boire. Jersey, Simon, Kozak et Forman étaient réunis autour d'une table et jouaient à quelque chose s'appelant 'La Pyramide'. Tout ce que j'avais compris, c'est que ça se jouait avec des cartes et qu'il fallait retenir un ordre de je ne sais pas quoi. De toute façon, dès qu'on mêlait alcool et mémoire, ça finissait mal.

Sur la petite piste de danse, Justin Fay, qui était le plus jeune et allait rentrer en cinquième, se déhanchait en rythme avec Charity et Gwynette. Il semblait être aux anges d'être entouré par deux filles plus âgées que lui. Lucinda, sans surprise, avait trouvé refuge sur les genoux de Black et sa sœur s'était vue contrainte de s'asseoir à côté de Remus. A leur place, je commencerais à en avoir vraiment marre. Ca peut être lourd, les amis, de temps en temps…

« Alors, tu as perdu ton compagnon ? » me demanda James en venant s'asseoir à côté de moi. Je terminai mon verre en trois gorgée pour ne pas qu'il se moque de moi en me voyant grimacer face au goût.

« Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi Steven me colle depuis qu'on est arrivé ? » demandai-je en me disant qu'il ne devait certainement pas être innocent dans tout ça. Il n'y avait pas de hasard : James m'avait offert une bière l'année passée et je lui avais dit que je n'aimais pas ça. Résultat, Steven m'obligeait quasiment à en boire une. J'aurai parié ma chemise que James avait conseillé à son pote batteur de m'en offrir une, question de ne pas marquer de points auprès de moi… C'était le genre de choses typiques que faisait James Potter.

« Il m'a prétendu que tu étais amoureuse de lui, » rigola Potter alors que je soupirais. Pourquoi un garçon ne pouvait-il jamais discuter une soirée avec une fille sans avoir une idée en tête ? « Il m'a dit que tu le fixais l'année passée quand il embrassait Abby et que tu étais jalouse. »

Je sentis mes joues chauffer en me rappelant qu'effectivement, je les avais fixés. Mais c'était parce que je venais juste de tomber sur Jessica et James dans cette salle de classe et que je me posais plein de questions sur la vie intime de tout le monde…

« Et tu lui as gentiment glissé de m'offrir un verre que je n'aime pas ? » supposai-je alors que James tapotait ses doigts sur le bar. A son poignet, le bracelet était vert et je me demandais pourquoi. Il y avait une raison qu'on n'ait pas le même ?

James éclata de rire. « Hey, je ne lui ai pas dit de prendre un cocktail qui le rendrait malade ! »

« Comme c'est attentionné, » grognai-je en levant les yeux au ciel. « Alors Potter, je t'offre un verre pour célébrer ton passage à l'âge adulte ? »


	2. Way Too Young To Be Married

Bonjour à vous, Oh tous, qui avez survécu au très cérébral premier chapitre de cette histoire. Autant vous prévenir, cette semaine, pas d'introspection ou de questions métaphysique, on passe au niveau du gros délire qui a été à la base de l'inspiration de cette histoire. Une partie de ce chapitre est inspirée de faits réels (mais je vous dirai pas laquelle...) et je précise d'emblée : il n'y aura pas de slash dans cette fic.

Merci à mes revieweurs de la première heure : **Caramelise - LilyP. Wooz - Abelforth Dumbledore - Tam83 - Rosa020 - LaSilvana - malilite**

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2<strong>

**Way Too Young To Be Married  
><strong>

« Alors Potter, je t'offre un verre pour célébrer ton passage à l'âge adulte ? »

Ses yeux brillèrent un moment – il devait trouver aussi marrant que moi l'idée que lui soit un adulte un jour – puis il jeta un coup d'œil à mon bras. « T'es majeure, Lily ! » s'exclama-t-il. « J'avais complètement oublié. »

Je regardai à nouveau mon bras pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas gravé '17 ans' dessus quand je compris soudain la signification des couleurs : bracelet jaune pour les 'adultes' et vert pour les mineurs. C'était plus simple que de montrer sa carte d'identité chaque fois qu'on voulait boire un verre d'alcool. En jetant un coup d'œil à Simon qui était déjà à moitié ivre sur son jeu de la montagne, ou pyramide, je ne me souvenais plus, je me dis qu'on aurait mieux fait de rester dans le Las Vegas moldu où on ne pouvait boire qu'à partir de 18 ans, 21 pour les alcools forts.

« Tu as oublié ? » demandai-je, complètement atterrée. « Tu veux que je te rappelle ce qu'il s'est passé le jour de mon anniversaire ? »

« Je t'ai offert un collier en perles véritables et tu m'as dit d'aller le rendre au bijoutier pour récupérer mon argent ou bien que le seul usage que tu en ferais serait de l'attacher à mon cou pour m'étrangler avec, » se rappela-t-il avec un sourire amusé. « Moi qui pensais que j'avais marqué des points avec toi à ce moment-là… »

« Et pourquoi ça ? » m'intéressais-je, question de savoir en quoi passer mon temps à être désagréable pouvait lui donner envie de continuer son jeu de chasse à la rousse.

« Tu m'as appelé James à plusieurs reprises. » J'écarquillai les yeux. « Ouais, ça t'arrive parfois quand tu es distraite. »

Rien d'étonnant en fait puisque dans ma tête, je l'appelais 'James' et très rarement 'Potter' alors que je m'adressais toujours à lui en ces termes.

« Alors, _Potter,_ » repris-je en appuyant sur son nom en souriant. « Que bois-tu ? »

« Tequila. »

Je pinçai les lèvres. « Non, pas d'alcool pour toi avant minuit. Je te fais confiance pour en abuser après. »

« T'es trop coincée Lily, » râla-t-il. « Vraiment, tu fais toujours genre de boire un verre et de ne jamais en accepter un deuxième. De quoi t'as peur ? »

« Peur ? » répétai-je. « C'est un droit d'être contre l'abus d'alcool, non ? Je ne vois pas en quoi vous avez besoin de totalement perdre le contrôle et ressembler à des loques humaines pour vous amuser ! »

« Ah, perdre le contrôle. C'est ça le problème, » m'assura-t-il en appelant le barman. « Mademoiselle voudrait deux Tequila, » dit-il en levant mon bras pour prouver mon âge.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler. » Et je ne voyais vraiment pas où il voulait en venir. Potter ne dit rien jusqu'au moment où le garçon vint poser deux verres, du citron et du sel – va savoir pourquoi – devant nous en saluant James d'un signe de tête et d'un sourire complice. Dix ans de ma vie que les parents Potter qui nous avaient abandonné ici en toute confiance (connaissaient-ils seulement leur fils ?) avaient donné comme consigne de rien servir d'alcoolisé à aux mineurs avant l'heure légale… mais personne ne voyait d'inconvénients à ce qu'on leur en offre.

« Bois ton verre, Lily. »

« Non. J'ai déjà bu une bière. »

« Ouh, ça va te tuer ! »

« Fous-moi la paix et bois, » le rabrouai-je. « T'as droit à deux pour le prix d'un, ne te plains pas. »

« Tu as peur Evans, » continua-t-il de ce ton de mise au défi qui me poussait toujours à faire des choses stupides. « Tu sais que si tu bois trop, tu vas perdre le contrôle comme tous ces gens que tu as déjà vu ivre. Et ça te fait tellement peur d'imaginer, juste une seconde, ne pas avoir le contrôle total de tes actions que tu n'oseras même pas boire une gorgée. Même en sachant parfaitement que ce n'est pas ça qui ruinera ta soirée. »

« Je n'ai pas peur de perdre le contrôle, » me butais-je à répondre en jetant un coup d'œil au verre qui semblait me narguer. Je comprenais parfaitement le petit jeu auquel il jouait et il était hors de question que je rentre dedans.

« T'as peur de l'inconnu. Comment tu peux être à ce point contre quelque chose que tu ne connais pas ? Rien ne t'empêche d'arrêter de boire après deux ou trois verres plutôt qu'un. Ca va changer quoi de m'accompagner sur celui-là ? » Je pinçai les lèvres. « Je te promets qui si tu t'écroules, je te ferai du bouche-à-bouche. »

« La ferme, » grinçai-je en prenant mon verre en main. Je savais que j'allais le regretter mais son petit air suffisant m'énervait vraiment de trop. Si avaler quelques décilitres d'une substance imbuvable selon mon odorat pouvait fermer son caquet, alors je le ferais. Juste pour l'empêcher d'avoir le dernier mot. « Santé ! »

« Attends ! » m'arrêta-t-il quand mes lèvres entrèrent en contact avec un liquide brûlant et pourtant froid. C'était étrange comme sensation et ça me donna presque envie de boire le verre pour autre chose que rabrouer Potter. « Regarde, comme ça. Tu mets du sel sur ta main, un peu. » Je le recopiai et mit du sel dans le creux du dos de ma main, entre mon pouce et mon index. « Tu dois lécher le sel, boire ton verre puis mordre dans la rondelle de citron tout de suite après. »

J'arquai un sourcil. « Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que c'est comme ça. Fais-le et tais-toi. »

« Okay. » Je m'exécutai sous son regard attentif. Sel-Tequila-Citron… Puis une quinte de toux bien sentie qui faillit m'arracher les poumons. A cet instant précis, j'aurais pu dessiner le trajet exact du liquide dans mon œsophage tant ça me brulait la gorge. Mais qui était assez malade pour apprécier ça ? Un arrière goût, dû à l'acidité du citron, me revint et je me sentis déséquilibrée, ma tête faisant un trois cent soixante tout d'un coup.

« Pas mal pour une première, » se moqua James avant d'avaler lui-même son verre. Et il ne toussa pas, lui. Ni ne posa sa main sur le comptoir pour garder l'équilibre. J'en pris un coup dans mon orgueil.

« Un autre ! » commandais-je avant d'y avoir pensé, trop occupée à vouloir prendre ma revanche et prouver que je pouvais avaler ce truc sans m'étouffer. James me jeta un regard surpris puis secoua la tête en rigolant.

« A la tienne ! » déclara-t-il quand le petit cérémonial du sel sur la main fut effectué. Je léchai- bus- mordis et toussai une seule fois ce coup-ci tandis qu'une sensation d'engourdissement étrange s'emparait de ma mâchoire. Je posais mes mains dessus, me demandant ce qu'il m'arrivait. J'avais l'étrange impression de porter une épaisse paire de gants m'empêchant de réellement sentir ma bouche. Je secouai la tête pour m'apercevoir que c'était encore pire. J'avais une sorte de petit vertige, comme quand je me relevais trop vite, mais en moins fort et comme si ça se passait seulement dans mon crâne et pas dans tout mon corps. Etrange, vraiment, l'effet de cette boisson.

« Ca va Lily ? »

Un frisson me remonta le long du dos et je penchai la tête de côté. « J'ai un drôle de goût dans la bouche, » commentai-je en levant mon bras. Je voulais simplement m'étendre pour dénouer mes muscles mais le serveur interpréta mal mon geste et nous resservit deux verres.

« Tu ne devrais pas boire celui-là, » proposa James en tentant de me voler mon verre. Mais je fus plus rapide que lui et l'engloutit en deux gorgées… Et zut, j'avais oublié le sel et le citron ! Pas drôle. « Lily… »

« Attends, attends ! » le stoppai-je d'une voix que je trouvais lointaine et un peu assourdie. « Je dois recommencer, je me suis trompée ! » m'exclamai-je en prenant la salière avant d'avaler mon troisième verre- euh quatrième. A mes côtés, James ricana.

« Et bien, Lily, tu te dévergondes ce soir… »

« Attends avant de retirer ton pantalon, » plaisantais-je avant de me mordre la bouche. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris de dire ça ? C'était sorti comme ça, sans réfléchir, mais jamais en temps normal je n'aurais… James arqua un sourcil, paraissant très amusé de ma soudaine loquacité spontanée.

« Tu veux danser en attendant ? » me proposa-t-il.

Pourquoi pas ? Je ne voyais plus les raisons qui m'avaient poussée pendant tant de temps à refuser. Je devais en avoir, sûrement, mais je ne parvenais plus à mettre le doigt dessus. Et sans raison, j'éclatai de rire et je me mis debout… avant de m'écrouler sur Potter et de rire encore plus.

« Okay, » murmurai-je. « Assez de Tequila pour moi ce soir. Je ne sens plus ma bouche. »

« C'est le problème quand tu n'as jamais bu et que tu enfiles quatre verres en quatre minutes, » assura James en me tenant par le bras pour me stabiliser. « Et puis, sur le tabouret, tes pieds sont dans le vide. Y'a rien de pire pour l'équilibre. »

« Ouais, sans doute, » supposai-je en regardant le liquide rouge sang que Remus Lupin buvait. Cette couleur était magnifique et je me demandais quel goût une si belle couleur, si translucide, pouvait avoir. J'entendais James qui me disait quelque chose mais je me détachai de son bras pour m'avancer vers Remus, m'asseoir à côté de lui et boire une gorgée de son verre sous son regard surpris. C'était délicieux et avait un goût de fruit rouge absolument exquis. « James, je veux ça ! »

« Non Lily, c'est peut-être pas le bon jour pour tes premiers mélanges… »

« Mélange de quoi ? » répliquai-je en me tournant vers Remus qui me regardait avec une étrange étincelle dans le regard. « Dis-moi, Remus, si tu me donnais le nom de cette merveilleuse boisson ? James râle parce qu'il ne peut pas en boire, lui, vu son âge… C'est un barat… un rabin… un rabat-joie. »

« Tu sais, Lily, je pense que James a – » déclara Remus mais Aliyah me tendit une bouteille en l'interrompant.

« Tiens Lily, sers-toi. Il y a des verres en plastique ici. » Elle m'en tendit un. « Et amuse-toi bien. On va veiller sur toi pour te rendre la pareille de tous les soirs où tu as veillé sur nous. »

« C'est gentil, » murmurai-je, émue de la soudaine gentillesse de la jumelle invisible. Et sans plus attendre, je me servis un verre qui perdait de son âcre au fur et à mesure que je le déglutissais. Ma tête tournait de plus en plus mais pas douloureusement, non, c'était assez agréable mais désorientant. Et pourtant, je n'avais pas de problèmes d'équilibre. Ma main se posait là où je voulais alors que j'avais l'impression que mon cerveau faisait des cumulets.

« Tu devrais quand même boire moins vite, c'est pas de la grenadine non plus, » me glissa à l'oreille un souffle chaud. Le même frisson qui me remontait l'échine quand James m'appelait 'Lily' me prit. Je m'appuyais contre la personne qui était assise derrière moi et qui avait un torse délicieusement confortable.

« Tu sais, James, » glissai-je en réponse, « tu devrais boire un peu aussi. C'est ton anniversaire et ça n'arrivera pas tous les jours. »

Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je voulais dire que… euh, que… Et puis, on s'en fout. J'aimais l'entendre parler et les vibrations de sa cage thoracique se répercutaient dans mon dos agréablement.

« On devrait danser ! » déclarai-je deux verres plus tard, confortablement installée sur les genoux de James. Son regard était bizarre, légèrement plus vitreux que d'habitude… Ou bien c'était moi qui ne voyais plus correctement, peu importe.

La musique était géniale et on se mit à se secouer, à sauter, à tournoyer, à reprendre le refrain en chœur avant d'aller se désaltérer avec le mélange rouge de Remus pour mieux aller se secouer. Je me sentais un peu comme si je flottais, mes bras, mes jambes, tout me semblait plus léger. Sans m'inquiéter de ce qu'en penseraient les autres, je me mis à le suivre dans des danses stupides, à faire le canard puis à le laisser me porter jusqu'à la table de Black Jack.

C'est là que ça commença à réellement déraper. Lucinda proposa un jeu de vingt-et-un. Mon esprit commençait à s'engourdir et je dus fournir tous les efforts du monde pour comprendre la règle du jeu. Au départ, ça n'était pas difficile : on compte chacun son tour un chiffre jusque 21 et si on le dit deux fois, on change de sens de comptage. Ensuite, celui qui arrive à 21 peut modifier un chiffre. Je ne voyais pas trop le but jusqu'à ce qu'on commence vraiment.

Et c'était ainsi qu'après avoir dit à peu près tous les chiffres en essayant de retenir ce que les autres disaient, je dus me rendre à une conclusion : un tour de plus et je serais incapable de faire fonctionner ma mémoire.

« 3, » dit Sirius, suivi par un « 8 » de Faith ce qui me permit de me rappeler que Peter avait changé le 4 en 8 après avoir dit 21, puis Charity, qui n'avait pas bu d'alcool, dit « Par le slip de Merlin ! », et je me souvins seulement à ce moment que Brian avait changé le 5 en 'Par le slip de Merlin', ensuite Gwynette dit « 6 » puis James « 7 » avec un sourire en coin qui ne présageait rien de bon et je dus faire un effort pour me souvenir que Sirius avait changé le 8 en « Je t'aime à la folie, James ! ».

« Moi aussi, Lily, » répliqua celui-ci en éclatant de rire, « mais c'était le 18, ça. Le 8, c'est le 18. Tiens, bois, chérie. »

Je m'exécutai sans rien comprendre. Le 8 était le 18 mais le 18 était je t'aime à la folie James mais le 8 n'était pas le 18 puisque le 18 était déplacé et que je t'aime à la folie James n'était pas le 8 et …

« Ne m'appelle pas chérie ! » grognais-je en me raccrochant à la dernière parcelle de lucidité qu'il me restait. Bon, c'était à moi de commencer. Si je disais 1, on tournait dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre et ce serait au tour de Peter Kozak de parler. Par contre, si je le disais deux fois, on changerait de sens et ce serait à James d'assumer le 2…

« 1, 1, » m'exclamais-je. Quelques rires retentirent alors que James continuait par « Sirius, embrasse-moi grand fou ! »

• • • • • • • •

« Oh Merlin »

Ma tête va exploser. Et mon estomac aussi. J'ai une barre d'acier plantée dans le crâne, m'empêchant de réfléchir. Bon, garder la bouche fermée et respirer, je peux y arriver, j'en suis sûre. Comment suis-je arrivée dans mon lit ?

Je me souviens des Teliqua, du mélange de Remus, le jeu puis ah oui, minuit et le gâteau et … je suis rentrée ? Non, il y a autre chose, j'en suis sûre… Aw, jamais plus je ne boirai. Jamais, jamais il ne m'y reprendra l'autre avec son 'un verre ne va pas te tuer, Lily'. Il m'a tué, je vais mourir sur place. J'ai la bouche tellement pâteuse en plus, comme si j'avais mangé un kilo de farine… ça expliquerait mon estomac se contractant dans l'espoir de se vider dans ma bouche. Mais je ne pourrais même pas me trainer jusqu'aux toilettes – dont j'ignore la localisation – ma tête doit peser une tonne au moins. Et une tonne de plomb, pas de plumes !

Il y a un bruit, une chasse d'eau on dirait. Il y a… quelqu'un dans ma chambre. J'ai tellement mal partout que je ne parviens même pas à m'en inquiéter, tant pis. Un haut le cœur plus tard et je me retrouve à côté du lit, à me traîner vers la porte ouverte. Ca doit être… la destination finale… de mon estomac…

Une couverture me tombe sur les épaules et une fiole rose apparait devant mes yeux. « Bois et ne pose pas de questions. » Cette voix est… Cette voix… Nouvelle contraction stomacale et j'avale le truc rose sans chercher à deviner si c'est un poison. Garder les yeux fermés, peut-être que la pièce arrêtera de tourner… Oui, attendre une minute ou deux me semble un plan merveilleux…

« Lily ? »

« Quoi, Potter ? » soufflai-je. Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ? Il ne peut user de ses yeux et comprendre que je ne suis pas en état de répondre là, tout de suite, à genoux sur le sol de ma chambre d'hôtel avec seulement une couverture sur le dos…

Stop. Rewind. Avec seulement une couverture sur le dos.

« Aaaaaaaahhhhhhh ! »

« Du calme ! » J'ouvre les yeux immédiatement pour tomber dans le regard chocolat de James qui a les pupilles dilatées et des cernes rouges sous les yeux. Okay, respire Lily, ça va aller. Serrer la couverture contre toi pour qu'il ne voie pas que tu es nue et… minute, qui a déposé cette couverture sur mon dos ?

« Oh non. Non, non, non, non. Dis-moi que… » Grimace désolée. « Non ! Non, non, non. »

« Respire Lily. » Je le regarde, lui, en face de moi, avec sa tête du mec qui vient snifer je ne sais pas quoi et je me rends compte qu'il n'a, lui aussi, qu'une couverture drapée autour des hanches. Sa potion contre la gueule de bois a peut-être du bon mais j'aurais préféré être capable d'être malade là, à cet instant précis. Et ne pas être lucide. Courir hors d'ici et prétendre que je ne me suis pas réveillée nue dans la même pièce que James Potter, nu, lui aussi.

« Okay. Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Euh, tu as bu un peu trop ? »

Il se fout de moi ou quoi ? Je vais le réduire en miette pour qu'il ne puisse jamais raconter ça à personne. Jamais. Jamais. Merlin, si quelqu'un apprenait que j'ai … que j'ai… - Oh Merlin, j'ai _couché_ avec un garçon ? Moi ? I peine deux mois, je paniquais à la simple idée de retirer mon soutien-gorge devant Ben ! J'ai failli faire une crise de nerf quand j'ai trouvé Jessica et Potter… Je devrais sentir quelque chose, non ? Une sensation, une différence, n'importe quoi m'indiquant que je ne suis plus vierge, que j'ai laissé Potter me toucher, m'embrasser, le moindre souvenir bon sang !

« Pourquoi je ne me souviens de rien ? »

« De rien ? » demande-t-il, en devenant, si c'est possible, encore plus pâle. « Tu… de vraiment rien ? »

« Je croyais que tu avais de vagues souvenirs avec l'alcool ! Pas aucun ! » l'agressai-je en sachant que c'était inutile. Ce n'est pas de sa faute si j'ai bu autant. Je me souviens qu'il m'a dit, à plusieurs reprises, de m'arrêter là mais que je continuais, comme si mon corps avait pris la décision à ma place. « Je… je crois qu'on a mangé un gâteau. »

« Ouais, on a mangé un gâteau. Mais c'est le trou noir après. J'espérais que tu pourrais me dire ce qu'il s'est passé. »

« Dis… tu n'es pas… tu portes quelque chose sous cette couverture ? »

« … »

Oh doux Merlin. Non, je ne pouvais pas avoir fait ça, pas moi… Même en ayant bu toutes les liqueurs du monde !

« Sors d'ici. Laisse-moi ta ceinture que je puisse me pendre tranquillement. »

« Je n'avais jamais perdu tous mes souvenirs avant, » murmura-t-il pensivement en tendant la main pour me toucher. Je ne pouvais pas le regarder, le fixer, et penser à ce qu'il s'était passé… Penser que ma première fois, que je n'imaginais même pas quelques semaines plus tôt, avait été consommée sous l'influence de l'alcool et que je n'en avais aucun souvenir. Pas le moindre, pas la moindre sensation, un seul mot, un souffle, pas même une douleur. Rien de rien. Le blackout total.

« James, pitié, tu veux bien sortir d'ici ? »

« Lily, ne pleure pas, on ne peut pas avoir… »

Je serrai la couverture autour de moi, sentant sa main sur mon bras me brûler comme du fer rouge. « Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire à toi ? » criai-je brusquement en sentant mes joues inondées par mes pleurs. « Une fille de plus ou de moins ! Moi je n'aurai jamais l'occasion de revivre ce moment ! »

« Tu ne l'avais jamais fait, » comprit-il en ouvrant les yeux, assommé par la nouvelle. « Je suis désolé, Lily, si tu avais la moindre idée… »

« C'est de ta faute ! »

« Je ne comprends pas, je te jure. Même quand j'ai beaucoup bu, je me souviens. Et je n'ai jamais couché avec une fille en étant bourré. »

« Ravie d'avoir été la première, » grognai-je.

« Non, je veux dire, une fois j'ai voulu le faire mais je n'y suis pas arrivé à cause de l'alcool. Je me suis endormi comme une masse. Comment tu veux que cette fois, en ayant bu assez pour avoir tout oublié, j'ai pu le faire ? C'est délirant ! »

« Je m'en fous. Laisse-moi, s'il te plait. » Un éclat brillant sur ma main attira mon attention. Je regardai mes doigts et James suivit mon regard. A ce niveau là, il n'y avait plus d'ahurissement, de surprise, de colère ou de désespoir. Je ne sentais plus rien, comme si mon corps était totalement engourdi, comme si plus rien dans mon organisme ne fonctionnait. « James, pourquoi est-ce que je porte une bague que je n'avais pas hier ? »

« J'en sais rien, » glapit-il d'une voix aiguë en se reculant. Sa main se dégagea rapidement de mon bras et se cacha derrière son dos.

« James, montre-moi tes mains ! »

« Lily, je crois qu'on a fait un très grosse bêtise… »

La vue de l'anneau, identique au mien, passé à son annulaire, finit de m'achever. Je me sentis comme tomber dans un trou, aspirer vers le fond, et la sensation sembla durer une éternité avant que j'ouvre à nouveau les yeux, dans mon lit, habillée et entourée des quatre Maraudeurs qui ne s'étaient pas aperçu de mon réveil.

« Tu dis que quelqu'un avait caché de la drogue dans le sachet de levure qu'ils ont utilisé pour faire ton gâteau d'anniversaire ? »

Non, je veux m'évanouir de nouveau. Je préfère tomber dans le vide pendant des heures plutôt qu'accepter que cette histoire invraisemblable puisse être réelle… Personne ne peut se marier par erreur… confondre de la drogue et de la levure… Coucher avec un camarade de classe sans raison… Je savais que je n'aurais jamais dû venir dans cette ville de malheur.

« Plus personne n'a aucun souvenir de ce qu'il s'est passé après avoir mangé. Rien, nada. » Je pense que c'est Sirius qui parle mais je n'en suis pas sûre. « C'est pas le pire. Justin, Gwynette et Charity se sont réveillés tous les droits dans le même lit. Sans vêtements. »

Comment peuvent-ils rigoler dans une situation pareille ? Nous avons été drogués à notre insu ! Personne n'a de souvenirs ! L'équipe de Quidditch a partouzé et je suis mariée !

« CE N'EST PAS DROLE ! » hurlai-je en m'asseyant trop brusquement. Ils se tournèrent tous les quatre vers moi, d'un seul homme et James me fit signe de regarder ma main sur laquelle il n'y avait plus de trace de bague.

« Du calme, Lily. » Remus s'assit au bord de mon lit et posa sa main sur mon bras. « Ce n'est pas grave, si personne n'a de souvenirs, on peut tous prétendre qu'il ne s'est rien passé. »

« Vrai ! » assura Black d'un ton beaucoup trop nerveux. Dix ans de ma vie que lui aussi s'est réveillé dans une situation extrêmement gênante et dont il ne veut jamais reparler. « T'inquiète pas Evans, il n'est rien arrivée à ta chasteté virginale. James nous a dit qu'il s'était réveillé dans le fauteuil. »

« Vu ce que certains d'entre nous ont fait, tu devrais t'estimer heureuse, » murmura Peter en jetant un regard vraiment bizarre à Remus et Sirius. « A peu près tout le monde a couché avec quelqu'un cette nuit. »

« Quelqu'un ou plusieurs, » ajouta Black qui semblait trouver la situation assez drôle en fin de compte. « A part James et toi, nous sommes tous tombés sous le coup de la drogue aphrodisiaque surprise du gâteau d'anniversaire. »

« C'est un cauchemar ! »

« Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi, Patmol, » le coupa Remus. « A part Justin et les deux filles, Lucinda, Brian et nous trois, les autres se sont réveillés dans la salle en bas. » Peter sembla vouloir ajouter quelque chose. « Ils étaient habillés Peter, » précisa tout de suite le jeune homme.

« Merveilleux, » grognais-je en m'asseyant. Partouze entre trois coéquipiers de Quidditch, moi qui perds ma virginité avec James après m'être mariée, et _Black_, l'obsédé notoire, couche avec une fille qu'il ramène dans son dortoir chaque fois qu'il ne trouve personne d'autre ? Le destin doit bien rire là où il se cache… S'il y a bien quelqu'un qui méritait de faire un truc idiot et stupide cette nuit, c'est Black. A moins que le fait de coucher avec la fille qui s'approchait le plus d'une petite amie l'année passée soit, pour lui, un réel affront…

Au moins, James a préservé ma réputation. Personne ne sait que nous avons… _fait ça_ ou que nous sommes mariés. C'était très attentionné de sa part d'avoir retirer l'alliance et de … Merlin, il m'a rhabillée ? Je vais le tuer !

« Une minute. » James arrêta ses amis qui se dirigeaient vers la sortie et croisa les bras sur son torse. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait encore inventer ? « Vous m'avez dit que Lucinda refusait de sortir des toilettes parce qu'elle avait honte d'avoir couché avec Peter ! »

Le jeune homme devint tout rouge et acquiesça tandis que mon estomac se contractait. J'allais être malade. D'accord, Black n'avait jamais prétendu appeler Lucinda sa petite amie mais vu le temps qu'ils passaient ensemble … Et il ne semblait même pas fâché que son meilleur ami ait passé la nuit avec elle ? Mais ce type n'avait pas de cœur ou quoi ?

« Mais alors, avec qui a couché Brian ? Et vous deux ? » continua James d'un ton presque… effrayé.

Un grand et très long silence répondit à sa question et ses insinuations. Peter jeta à nouveau un regard très bizarre à Sirius et Remus qui, eux, semblaient prêts à tout pour ne pas se regarder l'un l'autre. Et James et moi comprîmes.

Et quelques minutes plus tard, les restes du gâteau empoisonné de mon estomac recouvraient la couverture du lit dans lequel j'étais allongée.

A côté de ça, peut-être devrais-je m'estimer heureuse de m'être mariée et d'avoir couché avec mon mari ?


	3. Way Too Young To Be That Rich

Il s'est fait attendre mais le chapitre suivant est enfin là. Et pour les curieux, non je n'avais pas vu Very bad trip avant d'écrire cette fic :p Je tiens à remercier les reviewers : **malilite, Puky, narcissia potter, Lilypoesy, CaraMalfoy, Abelforth Dumbledore, Poussifoutre, Natsu18, So. Bubule, FloriaPotty, LaSilvana, Tam83, Caramelise, Zod'a, hannah98, Rosa020, Aag4400**

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3<strong>

**Way Too Young To Be That Rich  
><strong>

Elle était rentrée chez elle dès le lendemain sans avoir eu l'occasion de reparler avec son 'mari'. En réalité, elle avait tout fait pour ne pas avoir à l'approcher. Rester au milieu du groupe, être continuellement accompagnée d'une autre fille, accepter la proposition de monsieur Potter d'écourter son séjour au vu des fâcheux évènements.

Evidemment, les parents Potter avaient appris la confusion du chef, l'intoxication de leur fils et de ses amis mais pas les conséquences que cela avait eues. L'hôtel avait été tenu pour responsable et l'avait grandement dédommagé. Monsieur Potter avait alors déclaré que l'argent revenait aux adolescents – les seules vraies victimes – mais étant donné que tout le monde avait tout oublié et que personne ne voulait faire part de ses doutes quant à leurs activités nocturnes à l'homme, il avait finalement proposé de ramener qui le voulait chez lui.

Cela faisait un mois aujourd'hui et le lendemain, Lily rentrerait à Poudlard. Elle anticipait ce retour plus que tout autre car elle savait qu'elle allait devoir faire face à James Potter. Il ne lui avait pas envoyé une lettre depuis le fiasco de Las Vegas, juste un petit colis avec son alliance et un mot disant 'je suis désolé pour tout, J.'. Lily avait placé la bague tout au fond de sa boîte à bijoux, refusant d'y penser tant que cela ne s'avérerait pas nécessaire.

Elle avait passé une fin de vacances normale : coups de soleil – léger flirt avec le voisin venant d'acheter la maison des Martin – disputes avec sa sœur.

Rien que du normal … A part peut-être la nausée qui l'avait prise quand Pétunia lui avait énoncé ses fiançailles avec Vernon Dursley. Ses parents ne l'avaient pas comprise, sa sœur avait déclaré que c'était de la jalousie – comme si Lily avait la moindre chance de se marier un jour – et là, comble de l'hystérie, la jeune rousse avait été prise d'un fou rire nerveux incontrôlable. Enfin, mieux valait que ses parents la pensent jalouse du bonheur de sa sœur que mariée avant elle…

Sa malle était bouclée depuis près d'une heure, il ne lui restait que les livres des années précédentes qu'elle voulait tout de même emporter à rassembler et elle serait fin prête. Mais voilà, en dernier lieu avant de boucler son sac, Lily avait trié les colliers qu'elle emportait avec elle, puis les boucles d'oreilles, les bracelets et elle en était arrivée aux bagues. L'alliance dorée reposait encore dans sa main, dans la même position depuis presque une heure.

Peut-être espérait-elle qu'en la fixant intensément, elle finirait par disparaître. Qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un mirage, une blague comme seuls les Maraudeurs en avaient le secret. Ou bien, mieux encore. Le mariage n'avait pas pu être validé ! Oui, après tout, ils avaient bu, ils étaient drogués, ils avaient dix-sept ans – ce qui ne fait pas la majorité chez les Moldus ! – quel prêtre, mage, ou quiconque célébrant l'office chez les sorciers aurait bien pu consentir à cette union ?

Malheureusement, si James ne lui avait pas écrit, le ministère l'avait fait. Et c'est ainsi que Lily avait eu l'horrible surprise de recevoir son certificat de mariage par la poste, daté du 04 août 1977. Elle était devenue blanche, puis verte, puis rouge. L'envie de déchirer ce bout de papier de malheur ne manquait pas mais ses parents la dévisageaient, inquiets pour elle, alors elle avait juste soupiré et déclaré que le cours de Runes auquel elle voulait absolument s'inscrire était complet. Elle avait fourré l'acte officiel dans un livre sur son étagère et, comble de l'ironie, était retombée par hasard dessus en commençant sa valise.

Et malgré le temps qui s'écoulait, cette bague ne bougeait pas de sa main et restait au creux de sa paume pour lui prouver sa propre bêtise. Elle était mariée. Elle, Lily Evans, dix-sept ans, était mariée. Lily Evans Potter. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait pas de répartition en septième, elle n'aurait pas supporté s'entendre appelée de la sorte. Et James ne semblait pas plus chaud qu'elle, merci Merlin. Elle osait à peine imaginer l'horreur de la situation s'il s'était mis à crier quelque chose comme « Mais Lily, on est marié, tu es obligée d'accepter de sortir avec moi maintenant ! »

Que faire avec cet anneau de malheur ? Le laisser ici et risquer que sa mère tombe dessus en faisant le ménage ou en venant lui emprunter un bijou comme elle le faisait encore bien ? Le prendre avec elle et courir le risque que n'importe quelle fille du dortoir tombe dessus par hasard ? Le porter et risquer que tout le monde se rende compte de l'alliance qu'elle portait sur elle ? Le balancer à James Potter pour tenter de le tuer avec ?

Non, bien sûr, il n'était pas plus coupable qu'elle, elle le savait. Enfin, peut-être qu'il l'avait traîné de force dans une chapelle, ça, elle n'en saurait jamais rien, mais ce n'était pas lui qui l'avait volontairement empoisonnée. Et il avait l'air autant paniqué qu'elle le matin en se rendant compte qu'il avait une alliance au doigt.

N'empêche, elle adorerait voir la tête des gens si James et elle commençaient à se promener avec leurs anneaux au doigt en annonçant calmement, comme si c'était normal pour des collégiens comme eux, qu'ils s'étaient mariés pendant les vacances. Certains en mourraient sur place.

A commencer par Black, monsieur Liberté avant tout. Lily sentit ses lèvres sourire. C'était clair qu'elle mettrait le jeune homme K.O. mieux qu'avec un coup de poing si elle le lui disait. Peut-être mourrait-il de savoir son meilleur poteau engagé à vie ? Le problème, c'était que James se vengerait bien vite en confiant la nouvelle à Severus et que, même s'ils n'étaient plus proches, Lily ne voulait pas le voir souffrir. Et étant donné son aveu la dernière fois qu'ils avaient discuté, elle savait que cela lui briserait forcément le cœur qu'elle soit mariée à quelqu'un d'autre. Surtout Potter. Sans parler de la réaction de Jeanne, bien évidemment.

Finalement, elle se rappela avoir vu Nelly Kiney avec une bague suspendue à une chaine en argent l'année passée. Quand elle lui avait demandé pourquoi elle portait le bijou autour du cou, Nelly lui avait expliqué qu'elle avait rompu avec Edouard Simon mais qu'elle tenait toujours à lui. Porter sa bague à une chaîne lui permettait de concilier ses sentiments avec sa fierté lui interdisant de porter le cadeau d'un garçon l'ayant salement larguée. Et juste après, Lucinda avait éclaté de rire en déclarant que si Lily avait un pendentif secret, personne ne le saurait jamais parce qu'elle ne portait pas de décolleté.

Certes, Lily n'avait pas été amoureuse de James – et certainement pas au point de vouloir se marier – et elle n'avait aucune raison objective de vouloir avoir cette alliance sur elle en permanence mais cela lui sembla tout de même la meilleure option. Au moins, personne ne la trouverait sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive.

Le choix du collier ne fut pas dur : quand ils étaient en troisième, James lui avait offert une chaine plaquée or qu'elle n'avait pas eu le courage de lui rendre (difficile de refuser un cadeau d'un garçon qu'on aime en secret même s'il fait ça plus pour épater la galerie que par réel intérêt). Elle ne l'avait jamais portée et fut surprise de voir qu'il était tellement grand que la bague tombait à la naissance de ses seins. Heureusement que James n'avait jamais eu le sens des mesures…

Ne restait plus qu'à prendre son courage à deux mains et prier pour que le divorce soit communément accepté chez les sorciers comme cela le devenait de plus en plus chez les Moldus. Une séparation rapide, pas de parent averti, aucun ami dans la confidence, et ils reprendraient leur vie sans plus de soucis.

Lily se jeta un coup d'œil dans le miroir et soupira. Elle s'était observée sous toutes les coutures, avait cherché le moindre signe, mais elle n'avait vu aucune différence entre l'avant et l'après. Le pire était sans doute que, comme elle n'en conservait aucun souvenir, l'idée d'avoir couché avec James Potter ne la gênait pas vraiment. Elle le ressentait comme si c'était arrivé à quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un qui aurait momentanément pris possession de son corps. Pour elle, elle était toujours vierge, complètement naïve sur le sujet du sexe et ce qu'il s'était passé ou non dans cette chambre ne lui causait aucun tracas ni cauchemar.

• • • • • • • •

Lily lança un sort à sa malle pour que celle-ci la suive et se mit en quête du compartiment de ses amies. Comme toujours, elle était arrivée environ un quart d'heure avant onze heures mais elle savait parfaitement que Joyce devait déjà être là. La jeune fille de Pouffsouffle mettait toujours un point d'honneur à être plus que ponctuelle. Quand Lily trouva enfin la bonne porte, Annette et Jeanne, ses deux autres meilleures amies toutes deux de Serdaigle, étaient déjà là. Les trois filles discutaient de quelque chose de passionnant à entendre leurs exclamations.

C'est en vérifiant que sa malle passait bien dans l'embrasure de la porte coulissante que Lily s'aperçut également de la présence de Jessica Hannay dans le coin de la banquette. Celle-ci riait tellement que des larmes coulaient de ses yeux. Lily échangea un regard et un sourire crispé avec la troisième bleu et argent – toutes deux se souvenaient parfaitement de ce que Lily avait interrompu l'année passée. C'était encore pire maintenant, parce que Lily était devenue la femme du garçon que Jessica s'employait à … Lily soupira contre elle-même. Elle avait vraiment besoin de faire un effort et de parvenir à nommer les choses telles qu'elles étaient, même dans sa tête. Quand donc était-elle devenue une telle prude ?

« Lily ! » Ses trois amies s'étaient levées comme si elles étaient attachées à des ressorts pour la serrer dans leurs bras. Après deux mois de séparation, les retrouvailles étaient toujours animées. Avant d'avoir eu le temps de mettre sa malle dans les casiers, Lily était assaillie de questions concernant son été. Elle laissa bien sûr en suspend l'épisode de Vegas…

Après quelques heures de chemin et la réunion de préfets terminée, Lily s'apprêtait à retourner dans son compartiment quand elle aperçut Remus Lupin marcher juste devant elle. Elle ne saurait dire pourquoi mais elle le suivit jusqu'à le voir rentrer dans son compartiment. Lily ne put s'empêcher de regarder à l'intérieur, cherchant James, voulant un visuel après ces trente jours sans l'avoir aperçu. Comme si elle avait encore une fois besoin d'une confirmation de ce qu'il s'était passé. Peut-être entretenait-elle l'espoir secret que les souvenirs lui reviendraient en le voyant.

Il était là, assis à côté de la fenêtre, riant à gorge déployée avec Sirius et Peter il ne semblait pas différent de l'année passée. Toujours insouciant, comme s'il ne connaissait même pas la signification du terme 'problèmes'. Est-ce qu'il parvenait vraiment à ne pas laisser son moral être entaché par son _mariage inopiné_ ou bien n'en avait-il réellement rien à faire ?

« Lily ? » demanda Remus en s'apercevant qu'elle était encore derrière lui. « Tu voulais me demander quelque chose ? »

James arrêta de rire et braqua son regard vers elle, la faisant se sentir mal à l'aise.

« N…non, » bafouilla-t-elle. « Je… J'ai… Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi personne n'a été nommé préfet en chef ? » Elle savait parfaitement qu'il n'en avait aucune idée. Comment aurait-il pu ? Personne ne savait. Mais il fallait bien qu'elle trouve quelque chose, non ? Elle se voyait mal dire qu'elle avait ressenti le besoin urgent de _voir_ James. Remus sembla également trouver bizarre qu'elle lui pose cette question. « Je veux dire, étant donné que toi et tes amis avez des relations, » ajouta-t-elle en désignant James et Sirius du menton.

Un léger sourire apparu sur les lèvres du loup-garou. « Non, Lily, on n'en a pas la moindre idée mais je suis sûr que tu auras le poste. »

« Ok… okay. A tout à l'heure. »

Alors qu'elle rejoignait son compartiment, Lily passa en revue toutes les insultes qu'elle connaissait. A cet instant précis, si n'importe l'avait injuriée, elle aurait acquiescé et été entièrement d'accord. Dans le genre, je fais des conneries, elle battait les sommets en ce moment.

« … aurait invité tout le monde à Las Vegas. » Lily se figea devant sa porte, la main sur la poignée, en entendant la conversation de ses amies. Non, par pitié, elles ne parlaient pas de ce à quoi elle pensait ? « Il parait que ça a été la fiesta de l'été. Tous ceux qui y étaient ont dit qu'ils n'avaient jamais rien vécu de pareil de toute leur vie. »

« Ca devait être trop génial, » commenta Joyce avec sa voix rêveuse. Elle avait toujours adoré les gens populaires et idéalisait leur vie. Lily soupira, supposant que son ombre devait se voir à travers la porte et qu'elle attirerait moins de questions en entrant qu'en restant là. « Ah Lily, te revoilà ! »

« On parlait de James Potter, » dit tout de suite Annette en sachant parfaitement que c'était un sujet de tension chez la rousse. « Ca te dérange ? »

Lily haussa les épaules, essayant de paraître aussi dégagée que possible. Chaque fois qu'elle entendait les mots 'James Potter', elle ressentait le besoin de porter sa main à son cou pour vérifier que la bague était toujours là mais heureusement, elle se contrôlait.

« Donc comme je disais, » reprit Jessica. « Il a invité tous les Gryffondors de son année là-bas. »

« Quel malade, » souffla Jeanne avec un sourire amusé. « Tu crois qu'il a une vague idée de la notion d'argent ? »

« C'est pas tout, » continua Jess. « Il a aussi invité toute son équipe de Quidditch plus Willy Jersey et Edouard Simon. »

« Quoi ? » Annette se redressa un peu. « Tu veux dire que deux Serdaigles ont réussi à rentrer dans les bonnes grâces des Maraudeurs après des années à être victimes de leurs farces ? »

« Dommage qu'ils ne soient plus là cette année, » commenta Jeanne. « Ca nous aurait un peu protégé. »

« Mais on a toujours Jessica, » reprit Annette avec un sourire vers la jeune fille qui pâlit. « C'est toujours un bon point d'être amie avec la petite amie du leader, non ? »

Lily lança une œillade suspecte à Jess, se demandant ce qu'elle attendait pour réfuter l'information. A moins que James se soit remis avec elle après … Non, il n'aurait quand même pas osé reprendre sa copine après s'être marié avec elle, pas vrai ? Lily ferma les yeux, essayant de vider son esprit. Elle ne pensait qu'à ça. A cette bague pendue à son cou et à toutes les conséquences que cela avait. Peu importe le sujet de la conversation, elle y revenait continuellement.

N'obtenant aucune réponse, Joyce se tourna vers la brune avec un sourire avide. « Allez raconte, c'était comment Vegas ? »

Jessica baissa les yeux, visiblement très mal-à-l'aise. Lily eut pitié pour elle. Avant de sortir avec James Potter, Jessica et Jeanne étaient très proches mais Jeanne détestait Potter et avait pris la relation de son amie avec celui-ci comme une trahison. Il leur avait fallu parler énormément et beaucoup de temps pour recommencer à être amies. Lily pouvait comprendre la difficulté pour Jessica à avouer que tout était fini avec Potter, d'autant plus que s'il lui avait dit la vérité, c'était elle qui avait rompu.

« James et moi, on a cassé, » murmura-t-elle. Un long et très pesant silence suivit sa déclaration, si bien que Lily se sentit vraiment mal pour elle d'être jugée ainsi par ses copines. Pour sortir la jeune fille de l'embarras, il n'y avait qu'une solution. Lâcher une bombe encore plus grosse.

« J'y étais, » déclara Lily, l'air de rien. Elle eut à peine le temps de percevoir le regard soulagé de Jess que Joyce, Jeanne et Annette se précipitaient sur elle pour voir si elle n'avait pas de fièvre. « Du calme, les filles, je vais bien ! »

« Lily, tu viens de dire que tu étais allée à l'anniversaire de Potter ! » glapit Jeanne.

« De l'autre côté du monde ! » brailla Annette.

« T'as trop de chance ! » souffla Joyce.

« Les filles, c'est bon. James avait invité tous les Gryffondors de mon année, je n'allais pas refuser et être la seule à ne pas y aller. C'est important, la solidarité dans une maison, vous savez, » expliqua la rousse. « En plus, j'avais toujours voulu voir l'Amérique. »

« Et c'était comment ? » demanda Joyce.

Lily pinça les lèvres et observa les quatre paires d'yeux la dévisageant, en attente de sa réponse. « Rien que je n'avais jamais expérimenté jusque là, » soupira-t-elle. « Je dois dire que je ne m'y attendais pas mais je me suis bien amusée. »

« Lily, pas toi ! » gémit Jeanne. « Je t'en prie, ne me dis pas qu'ils t'ont infectée ! »

« Jeanne… » Lily secoua la tête, amusée du fatalisme qu'elle décelait dans la voix de son amie. « J'ai juste dit que c'était drôle, mais ça n'était pas le meilleur jour de ma vie, crois-moi sur ce point, l'amusement n'a pas duré longtemps. »

« Mais tu l'as appelé James, Lil ! _James ! »_

« C'est le nom du démon, Lily ! » renchérit Annette avec ironie/ « Tu as le virus ! En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, tu seras mariée à lui pour toujours et tu ne pourras plus jamais t'échapper ! »

Lily sentit la nausée la prendre en entendant les mots prononcés et se leva pour aller aux toilettes. Elle avait envie de hurler que ce n'était pas drôle du tout. Que le mariage, que James Potter, et encore moins les deux ensembles, n'étaient pas des sujets de plaisanterie. Elle s'aspergea le visage d'eau, tentant tant bien que mal de retirer les souvenirs de sa tête. Son réveil, la couverture sur son dos, l'horreur en regardant sa main.

Ah, si elle pouvait seulement avoir couché avec lui ! Certes, elle penserait qu'il ne pouvait rien lui arriver de pire, que c'était un cauchemar, mais au moins, le sexe, quand c'est fini, c'est fini. Pas comme le mariage.

Lily sortit des toilettes et s'appuya contre le panneau du train, laissant les soubresauts du chemin de fer la bercer doucement. Une ombre apparut en face d'elle. Le diable, le monstre, l'horrible, l'honni, James Potter, le seul et l'unique.

« Je te déteste, » grommela-t-elle du bout des lèvres en le voyant se trémousser d'un pied à l'autre devant elle sans savoir par où commencer. Il rigola, la tension quittant son corps quand il prit conscience que Lily resterait toujours Lily.

« On peut parler ? Je crois qu'on a un problème. »

« Non, sans rire ? » se moqua-t-elle. « On aurait un problème ? Je me demande bien lequel ! »

James se crispa face à son ton agressif. Il savait que ce ne serait pas facile mais elle ne faisait que rendre tout plus dur encore. Il se racla la gorge. « En fait, on a un autre problème. Plus grave. »

« Non, » établit Lily en étant sûre de ce qu'elle avançait. « On n'a pas de problème plus grave, Potter. Le seul problème plus grave qu'on pourrait avoir, c'est que je sois enceinte et rassure-toi, j'ai vérifié, ça n'est pas le cas. »

« C'est déjà ça, je suppose. » Son regard soulagé donna presque envie à Lily de rire. Alors il avait lui aussi pensé à cette possibilité, n'est-ce pas ? Quand on a la guigne, on sait que ça peut toujours être pire qu'il n'y parait. « Tu crois qu'on peut aller dans un endroit plus privé pour parler ? » la pressa-t-il en regardant le couloir pour être sûr qu'il était désert. « Je dois vraiment - »

« - me parler d'un problème encore pire, » soupira Lily en tentant d'oublier la boule enserrant sa gorge. « Pigé, je te suis, très cher mari. »

James se figea sur place, sa main sur le bras de Lily, et devint totalement livide. « Ne redis plus jamais ça, » prononça-t-il d'un ton grave et bas qui donna à Lily le même frisson que lorsqu'il prononçait son prénom.

« Oh. » Elle agrandit les yeux sous la surprise puis passa devant lui. « Tu es réellement sûr que quelque chose pusse être pire que ça, _mon époux_ ? »

James réprima un frisson d'effroi et suivit la jeune fille dans un compartiment désert qui contenait des balais et des brosses. C'était une chose qu'il avait toujours adoré chez elle, ce jeu incessant de l'ennuyer au possible. Il savait que s'il lui demandait de ne pas dire quelque chose, elle le répéterait juste pour le pousser à bout. Lily était comme ça, une chipie agaçante dont il était amoureux. Mais que ce soit pour elle ou pas, il n'était pas prêt à se faire appeler 'mari' ou 'époux'.

« Alors ? » demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers lui, les bras croisés. « De quoi tenais-tu tant à parler, chéri ? »

« Lily, je t'en prie, arrête l'ironie. » La jeune fille réprima le frisson habituel et secoua la tête, acceptant d'arrêter ses simagrées le temps de son explication. James inspira profondément. « Voilà, le mariage, chez les sorciers, est… il est enregistré immédiatement, à l'heure précise où le mage officie. Donc, hum, nous nous sommes mariés à 1h17, j'ai vérifié. Le problème, c'est qu'on est marié sous un régime communautaire des biens et … »

« Et ? » demanda-t-elle en le voyant hésiter. « Tu as acheté une maison à 1h19 ? James, régime communautaire ou pas, je me fous de comment tu as dépensé ton pognon durant ce mois, je ne veux rien qui vienne de toi. Je croyais que tu l'avais compris. »

« Je sais, je sais. Tu as horreur de ce qui coûte cher et vaut de l'argent mais… Tu vois, en tant qu'héritier de la fortune des Potter, j'avais un compte à Gringotts, un compte bloqué qui devait être libéré le jour de mes dix-sept ans. Et comme tu le sais sans doute, il faut à peu près vingt-quatre heures pour qu'une opération bancaire soit effectuée. Alors… »

Lily fronça les sourcils, craignant le pire. Ce n'était pas le genre de James Potter d'hésiter de la sorte.

« Mon compte est passé à mon nom quatre heures après l'enregistrement de l'acte de mariage, Lily. Tu possèdes la moitié de mon argent. »

Lily braqua son regard sur lui, persuadée qu'il devait se moquer d'elle. Elle passait des années à lui renvoyer ses cadeaux super chers et elle finissait par hériter de la moitié de son fric ? C'était impossible …

« Et la moitié de ton argent, c'est … »

« Beaucoup, beaucoup d'argent. Si tu envoies une demande de divorce au département des mœurs maintenant, tu … »

« Je deviendrai riche ? » James pâlit et Lily sentit un sourire de dérision paraître sur son visage. A un certain point, trop, c'était trop. Elle n'avait même plus la force d'être effarée ou en colère ou désespérée. « Fais pas cette tête, Potter, je ne suis pas une voleuse. Je ne vais pas essayer de t'arnaquer en t'obligeant à me laisser de l'argent. »

James souffla, la tension quittant visiblement son corps. « Je savais que je pouvais te faire confiance, merci Lily. »

« Comment t'as pu croire ne serait-ce qu'un instant que j'en voudrais, après avoir passé mon temps à répéter que l'argent causait plus le malheur que de bonheur ? Je veux en avoir pour vivre à l'aise mais sûrement pas plus. Ça ne m'intéresse pas d'être riche, » assura la rousse en plantant son regard dans celui du jeune homme. Elle savait que la moitié de l'épargne de James Potter devait représenter _beaucoup_ d'argent et que beaucoup de jeunes filles dans sa position n'auraient certainement pas eu ses principes, aussi décida-t-elle de ne pas s'énerver de son accusation implicite d'hypocrisie.

« Si ça n'était pas déjà fait, je t'épouserais, » tenta de plaisanter James mais aucun des deux jeunes mariés n'avait le cœur à rire de la situation. C'était encore trop tôt pour ça. Beaucoup trop tôt. « Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire si on ne peut pas se séparer ? »

« On peut. » Lily le regarda bizarrement, sentant à son regard que cela n'allait pas être si simple que ça. « Il suffit que je dise ne pas vouloir de ton argent lors du divorce, non ? »

« Non, » prononça James d'un ton douloureux. « En fait, le divorce est une procédure très compliquée chez nous. Les lois sont extrêmement strictes et on n'a pas notre mot à dire sur les termes de l'accord. Ils voulaient éviter les mêmes problèmes que chez les Moldus et que ça finisse au tribunal à chaque fois qu'un couple décide de se tirer dans les pattes. Il n'y a que le contrat de mariage qui compte, tu ne peux pas le contester. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Et bien, à part si tu tentais de me tuer, auquel cas tu aurais juste droit à la prison et pas à l'argent du mariage, on doit s'en tenir scrupuleusement aux termes du contrat de mariage. On est marié sous un régime communautaire des biens et on doit chacun avoir exactement la moitié de tout ce qui a été acquis après notre union, le 04 août 1977 à 1h17. Et si par exemple tu me fais un virement après le divorce pour me rendre mon argent, on pourrait être accusé de ne pas suivre les lois et avoir de lourds amendes, voire être emprisonné pour quelques mois. »

« T'es en train de me dire que même si on est tous les deux d'accord pour que tu gardes tous les biens du mariage, la loi nous l'interdit ? »

James acquiesça alors que Lily réalisait seulement l'ampleur du problème.

Non seulement, elle était mariée à seulement dix-sept ans mais en plus, si elle divorçait (à seulement dix-sept ans !), elle se sentirait comme une voleuse sans scrupule.

« Il doit forcément il y avoir une solution, non ? » gémit Lily en posant ses doigts sur ses tempes. « On ne peut pas juste rester mariés quand même ! »

« Pour le moment, j'en vois aucune, » soupira James. Lily s'assit, les larmes au bord des yeux, se sentant sur le point de craquer sous la pression qu'elle avait subie et le stress qu'elle s'était imposé à elle-même au cours du dernier mois.

« Hey, Lil, ne pleure pas, » murmura James en tapotant gauchement son bras. Ces quelques mots agirent comme un déclencheur et toute l'eau contenue dans ses yeux déborda. « On va chercher dans les livres juridiques à la bibliothèque, d'accord ? »

« Si tu savais comme je me déteste, James, » haleta-t-elle en faisant tout son possible pour arrêter le torrent de larmes de passer ses yeux. Elle avait tenu bon pendant vingt-huit jours mais là, elle n'en pouvait plus de crouler sous cette situation désastreuse, de plonger toujours plus profond dans ce marécage enlisant. Comment pouvait-on attendre d'elle qu'elle respire quand elle se noyait toujours plus profond ? « J'ai toujours tellement mis d'espoir dans mon mariage, tracé des plans sur la comète. J'avais tout imaginé. La réception, ma robe, le marié, la lune de miel. Et là… je… »

James s'assit à côté d'elle et la serra dans ses bras, ne pouvant que comprendre son désarroi. Lui aussi avait toujours pensé faire un beau mariage, dans _très, très_ longtemps, une grande fête avec sa famille, Sirius comme témoin. Il savait pourtant que les choses étaient moins dures pour lui. Au moins, il avait épousé la femme de ses rêves… Ou peut-être était-ça qui rendait les choses encore plus compliquées.

« On va trouver une solution, Lily, » promit-il. « Je te le jure. »


	4. Way Too Young To Get A Divorce

Bonjour à tous, j'espère que tout va bien du côté de chez vous !

Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé une review :**narcissia potter, Kitkat, Julia Aris, Lilypoesy, francinette, CaraMalfoy, Kuumquat, LaSilvana, Puky, Caramelise, malilite, Rosa020, Abelforth Dumbledore, Zod'a, Kalahane, hannah98**

Un bon point à celui qui trouve la référence à Bob l'éponge que contient ce chapitre :p

Bonne Lecture

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 4<span> **

**Way Too Young To Get A Divorce  
><strong>

James bailla pour la centième fois depuis que son réveil avait sonné et lâcha son sac sur la table de bibliothèque avec fracas. En face de lui, Lily ne semblait pas en meilleur état. Ses yeux étaient gonflés par la fatigue et elle semblait dormir debout. Le bruit du sac s'écrasant sur la table en bois la fit sursauter.

« 'Jour, » bailla-t-elle en s'étirant. « Bien dormi ? »

« Pas assez, » grogna James en s'asseyant en face d'elle. « Pourquoi on doit faire ça à cinq heures du mat' plutôt qu'après les cours ? »

« Dix jours, » répondit Lily avec simplicité. James arqua un sourcil interrogatif. « Jeanne n'a plus parlé à Jessica pendant dix jours quand elle a commencé à sortir avec toi. Tu as la moindre idée de ce qui va se passer si elle apprend que je me suis mariée avec toi ? »

« Une vraie amie accepte tes choix et les personnes que tu fréquentes, » répliqua le jeune homme avec humeur. « Tu… donne-moi un bouquin »

« Wouah. » Lily lui tendit un gros manuel de droit magique qu'elle avait trouvé la veille en prétendant à ses amies qu'elle cherchait des informations sur une potion compliquée, l'excuse marchait toujours. « Monsieur n'est pas du matin. »

James frotta ses yeux sous ses lunettes, ébouriffa ses cheveux et ouvrit la couverture du livre avec la tête du condamné à mort. « Me lever à cinq heures pour lire des bouquins imbuvables tout ça parce qu'un imbécile nous a drogué pour qu'on se marie à notre insu et que la loi est merdique ne m'aide pas à être de bonne. »

« Et être en tête à tête avec moi ? » plaisanta-t-elle en secouant la tête. Depuis leur petite discussion dans le train, depuis que toutes ses larmes avaient enfin été évacuées, elle se sentait détendue. Presque de bonne humeur, perpétuellement, un peu comme sa mère lorsqu'elle prenait ses antidépresseurs. Elle souriait, était calme en toute circonstance et se sentait juste incapable de se mettre en colère ou d'éprouver des émotions trop intenses. A croire que la pression trop forte pesant sur elle l'avait transformée en … clone des très chères amies de sa sœur.

En face d'elle, d'ailleurs, James fronça les sourcils. « Je ne sais pas sur quoi tu planes mais j'en veux, » soupira-t-il. « Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

Lily haussa les épaules. « Je me sens étrangement bien, relaxée, » avoua-t-elle devant un James abasourdi. « Allez, au travail ! »

James ferma les yeux et inspira. Elle était injuste. Alors qu'il parvenait enfin à se détacher d'elle, à oublier que l'épouser était une sorte de fantasme secret, elle apparaissait comme un ange, resplendissante, souriante, un rayon de soleil dans son ciel maussade. Comment ne pas être amoureux d'une fille comme ça ?

_De la loi sur le mariage :_

**_Section A : actes de mariage_**

**Art. 5** Le mariage civil doit toujours précéder la bénédiction nuptiale.

**Section D : interruption du mariage**

**Art. 1** Le divorce peut être prononcé en cas de consentement mutuel, en raison d'acceptation du principe de la rupture du mariage, en raison d'altération définitive du lien conjugal soit en cas de faute.

**Art. 9-b** Le juge peut refuser l'homologation du divorce s'il constate que la convention préserve insuffisamment les intérêts des enfants ou de l'un des époux.

**Art. 16-b** Le mariage qui a été contracté sans le consentement libre des deux époux, ou de l'un d'eux, ne peut être attaqué que par les époux ou par celui des deux dont le consentement n'a pas été libre.

**Art. 26** La nullité du mariage peut être prononcée suite à une procédure d'annulation obligatoirement introduite par la brigade des mœurs et dans le cas unique où il a été solidement prouvé que le mariage fut forcé par l'un des époux ou un ascendant de ceux-ci.

« _Si les termes du contrat de mariage initial ont été violés,_ » lut Lily à voix haute, « _l'annulation du mariage ne peut être réclamée mais le divorce sera statué en faveur de la partie lésée_. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

N'obtenant aucune réponse de James, la jeune fille releva les yeux pour le surprendre à l'observer attentivement, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? »

« Tu chantais, » expliqua-t-il. Lily sentit son cœur battre un peu trop fort dans sa poitrine face au regard pénétrant de James. Il ne pouvait pas la fixer de cette manière, si intensément, et prétexter un truc si stupide.

« Je ne chantais pas, » assura-t-elle.

« Oh que si. Ce truc à la mode… 'Cœur en garde', » se rappela-t-il. « Tu fredonnais les paroles en battant la mesure de la tête. »

« Je déteste cette chanson, » grimaça Lily en se sentant dépitée. Si seulement elle comprenait ce qui lui arrivait. Pourquoi avait-elle cette impression d'avoir du nougat à la place du cerveau ? « Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? » répéta-t-elle. Elle aurait aimé s'énerver, elle savait que d'habitude, quand il faisait ça, elle s'énervait. Mais là, rien, juste cet apaisement si profond qu'il en devenait flippant. Aurait-elle cassé sa boite à colère ?

« Je crois que tu fais une overdose. »

Lily éclata de rire. « Bien sûr. Une overdose d'air peut-être ? Un autre dealer fou qui nous aurait dans le collimateur ? »

« Non, » pouffa James en secouant la tête. « Une overdose de stress. Tu… tu es différente. »

« Différente ? » s'inquiéta Lily.

« On dirait une… une jeune fille niaise qui sourit tout le temps et ne comprends rien à rien. » Les yeux de la jeune fille se plissèrent. « Ce que tu n'es pas, » assura James, « mais là, c'est juste trop… »

« J'ai le cerveau engourdi, » avoua-t-elle en soupirant. « T'as peut-être raison, je dois avoir dépassé mes limites et devenir une sorte de greluche idiote. J'accrocherai une photo de Black au dessus de mon lit et le portrait sera parfait. »

« Pourquoi Sirius ? » se rétracta James, tout de même content qu'elle continue à être ironique. Elle était toujours Lily.

« Le meilleur ami du mari, le fantasme idéal, tu ne crois pas ? » supposa-t-elle avec un sourire las. « Alors, tu as au moins écouté ma loi ? »

« Et bien, je dirais... si par exemple, le contrat de mariage stipule que tu dois me donner un héritier dans les cinq ans et que tu ne le fais pas, je peux demander un divorce et ne rien te donner, » supposa James. Lily gémit et laissa tomber son front sur le livre.

« Je crois qu'après l'euphorie, c'est la dépression, » murmura-t-elle.

« Je crois que c'est l'heure du petit-déjeuner, » répliqua James en tentant de ne pas s'inquiéter de trop pour sa jolie rousse. « Vas-y en premier, je range tout ça. »

« Va pas dormir trop tard ce soir, Potter, » conseilla Lily en récupérant son sac de cours. « On se voit demain matin. »

James acquiesça, regardant la jeune fille s'éloigner en trainant le pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse. Lui aussi aurait aimé juste déprimer dans un coin d'avoir été stupide assez pour se foutre dans cette merde mais il préférait croire qu'il existait une solution. Cependant, il ne savait ce qui serait pire : donner la moitié de son argent à Lily ou rester marié avec elle sachant qu'elle ne l'aimait pas ?

• • • • • • • •

« Mais enfin, c'est pas possible ! » grogna Lily en refermant son livre d'un geste sec et colérique. James releva les yeux de l'amendement qu'il essayait de comprendre depuis plus d'une heure. « On était tous les deux sous influence ! Il doit bien y avoir une loi contre ça, non ? »

« Non, » répliqua James d'un ton sans appel. Il était content que Lily ait repris du poil de la bête. Cela faisait une semaine qu'ils se voyaient tous les matins et elle était passée par à peu près toute la gamme de sentiments, de la déprime morbide à l'insupportable euphorie. Mais elle semblait enfin avoir repris ses esprits et son caractère habituel.

« Et si je dis que je t'ai forcé à m'épouser pour avoir ton fric ? » proposa-t-elle. « Je n'ai rien contre le parjure. »

James rigola. « Il nous faut un témoin de moralité et tu risques de très gros ennuis. »

« Et… enfin, on s'est mariés aux Etats-Unis où la majorité est à vingt-et-un ans, non ? Ce mec qui nous a unis a violé la loi, non ? Non ? »

« La majorité est à dix-sept ans pour les sorciers du monde entier, » lui rappela James. « J'ai envoyé une lettre à un juriste, » ajouta-t-il en espérant qu'elle n'y accorderait pas trop d'importance. Ce qui rata exceptionnellement bien.

« Quoi ? » Lily redirigea brusquement son regard sur le jeune homme. « Quand ? »

« A mon retour de Vegas, » avoua James. « Il ne m'a répondu que ce matin »

Lily plissa les yeux, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. « Tu as envoyé une lettre à un juriste et tu n'as pas jugé bon de me le dire ? Pourquoi est-on en train de se taper des centaines de lois auxquelles on ne pige rien si t'en a déjà parlé à un professionnel ? »

« Tu t'es vue ces derniers jours ? » répondit James en expirant profondément pour ne pas s'énerver à son tour. Elle n'était pas la seule à se sentir étouffer ici. « Tu allais exploser, littéralement. Je voulais juste… J'avais besoin de garder l'esprit occupé et toi aussi ! »

Les yeux plein de rage, Lily tira à elle un des livres jonchant la table et se remit à lire sans ajouter un mot. Ce ne fut qu'au bout de dix minutes qu'elle demanda : « Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? »

« Qu'il n'y avait rien à faire quasiment, » répondit James qui se demandait combien de temps elle allait faire semblant de lire quelque chose juste pour ne pas lui parler. Elle avait ouvert son livre à la section _deuil et héritage_, ce qui l'inquiétait un peu.

« Quasiment ? » répéta Lily en sentant naître en elle un petit espoir qu'il y ait une solution au final.

James se racla la gorge et baissa les yeux. « Faudrait qu'on le refasse. »

Lily se figea avec une grimace dégoûtée. « Quoi ? »

« Le mariage, » expliqua James. « Faudrait qu'on se remarie avec un contrat de mariage stipulant qu'on ne partage pas les biens et que tu renonces à ta partie du corps de mariage en cas de séparation. »

Lily ferma les yeux, laissant la joie se répandre dans ses veines. « Alors c'est tout ? C'est aussi simple que ça ? »

« Non. » James repoussa ses lunettes sur son nez et chipota avec le parchemin qu'il tenait en main pendant un moment. « Mon cousin travaille au service des mœurs du Ministère. »

« Et ? » demanda Lily qui ne voyait pas en quoi cela pouvait être un problème. Au pire, ils disaient la vérité à son cousin et faire ce nouveau faux mariage n'en serait que plus facile.

« Et ? Il déteste mes parents, il va le crier sur tous les toits ! En plus, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, les Potter sont des personnages importants de la vie publique sorcière. Et de la lutte contre Voldemort. »

Lily soupira et se passa la main sur le front. « Et alors ? Ca ne concerne pas tes parents, que je sache. On ne serait pas dans cette merde si t'avais encore besoin de leur accord pour- »

« Mais tu ne vois pas que c'est impossible d'y arriver sans qu'il y ait une fuite ? On va se retrouver en première page de la section Potin de la Gazette ! Je suis l'héritier d'une des plus grandes fortunes d'Angleterre, Lily. Ils ne me laisseront pas me marier discrètement, sans faire en sorte que _tout le monde_ le sache. »

Lily gémit. « Donc soit on reste marié sans que personne ne sache, soit on se remarie publiquement pour mieux divorcer après, c'est ça ? »

« Oui, » murmura James d''une voix morne.

« Cette fois, c'est officiel. Je te déteste, » grogna Lily en se relevant brusquement. Elle s'agita dans tous les sens pour essayer de récupérer ses affaires sur la table mais elle était d'une inefficacité alarmante et, pour la seconde fois, se sentait sur le point de fondre en larmes. « Mais pourquoi tu es si riche, bordel ! »

« Je suis désolé. »

« Va ta faire foutre, » répliqua-t-elle vertement en abandonnant l'idée de ranger son sac. Elle sortit de la bibliothèque en laissant tout sur la table, y compris un James Potter plus affecté que jamais.

• • • • • • • •

Elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle y avait longuement réfléchi. Elle ne voyait pas à quoi il aurait servi de continuer à y penser de toute façon. Aux yeux de son père, elle était sa petite Lily, cette petite chose précieuse qui ne connaissait rien aux garçons, cette petite fille naïve qu'elle était encore il y a si peu de temps. Se marier, elle, à dix-sept ans ? Il préférerait tuer James à mains nues.

Et sa mère. Sa mère mourrait sans doute sous le choc. Elle qui cuisinait sa fille sans relâche pendant deux mois, s'entendant seulement dire de temps à autre que oui, il y avait bien un garçon qui l'intéressait peut-être légèrement, sans plus. Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui dirait ? 'Hey Maman je sais que je t'ai dit et répété que je n'étais jamais tombée amoureuse mais en fait, je veux me marier. T'en dis quoi ?'

Et sa sœur… Sa sœur sentirait le coup fourré et fouinerait jusqu'à découvrir la vérité et n'hésiterait pas une demi-seconde avant de dire à ses parents que Lily était _déjà_ marié depuis plus de deux mois. Et là… Elle n'osait même pas songer aux regards désappointés et déçus, à l'incompréhension qui s'en suivrait. Forcément suivi par le refus catégorique de ses deux parents qu'elle se marie une seconde fois à quelqu'un avec qui elle ne sortait même pas.

Jamais ils n'accepteraient ni le mensonge, ni la vérité. Le mariage était quelque chose de sacré, de pur, de beau, de réservé à une personne unique. On ne pouvait pas regarder un prêtre dans les yeux, lui jurer amour éternel avec Dieu comme témoin, tout ça juste dans le but de se séparer quelques jours plus tard.

Non, elle ne pouvait pas.

Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si la situation était urgente. Ici, à Poudlard, ça ne changeait rien du tout qu'elle s'appelle Evans ou Potter. Personne n'allait vérifier son statut civil. L'argent qu'elle utilisait provenait uniquement de ce que ses parents lui envoyaient, la devise étant changée à la banque de Pré-Au-Lard. Qui ça regardait qu'elle soit théoriquement capable de pénétrer dans un coffre rempli à ras bord à Gringotts ? Elle ne comptait pas utiliser l'argent de James…

Non, il n'y avait aucun problème si elle se permettait d'oublier tout ça. Faire comme si rien ne s'était passé et continuer à traiter Potter comme un avorton égoïste qui – elle interrompit ses pensées, atterrée de voir qu'elle était encore capable de se montrer si vindicative envers lui. Il n'avait rien fait de mal à part l'inviter à Vegas. Il avait même eu un comportement exemplaire depuis leur retour à l'école. Il avait contacté un juriste. Il l'avait aidée à chercher dans les livres les plus rébarbatifs de toute l'école. Il l'avait soutenue, avait supporté chacune de ses humeurs et ne s'était pas plaint une seule fois.

Mais c'était quand même de _sa_ faute. S'il n'était pas si foutument riche. S'il ne venait pas d'une famille si foutument pure. S'il n'avait pas foutument raison de croire que ça se retrouverait dans la Gazette en moins de deux. Bien sûr que oui. C'était déjà un miracle que le mariage de Vegas n'ait pas fait les gros titres, comme si le mariage d'un adolescent pouvait avoir plus d'importance que l'avancée des Mangemorts au sud du Yorkshire.

Le problème ne se poserait pas vraiment avant qu'ils soient diplômés. Après, ce serait une autre paire de manche. Qu'elle fasse des études supérieures ou travaille, il faudrait qu'elle ouvre un compte. Hors, elle avait appris au cours de ses heures de lecture que les époux ne peuvent pas avoir de coffres séparés. Et quand elle se ferait engagée, ce serait sous le nom de Potter. Et si elle ne voulait pas vivre avec lui, ils devraient entrer une demande de séparation administrative temporaire au Ministère pour ne pas qu'ils se retrouvent domiciliés au même endroit d'office.

Elle n'avait jamais vu une loi aussi mal faite. Certains disaient que le mariage était la fin de la liberté, et bien Lily commençait à être d'accord avec eux : la loi sorcière ne laissait aucune liberté aux couples mariés. C'était comme être en prison dans une cellule où les barreaux étaient composés de la présence de l'époux.

Mais ces problèmes là ne se poseraient pas avant la fin de l'année, ce qui lui laissait neuf longs mois de liberté sans avoir à se prendre la tête sur ces questions. Elle gérerait ce qu'il y avait à gérer en temps voulu. Et pas maintenant. Pour l'instant, elle se contenterait d'essayer de conserver une relation cordiale avec James Potter, question qu'ils soient capables de se parler à la fin de l'année, quand ils devraient prendre ces terribles décisions auxquelles elle ne voulait absolument pas penser.

Lily baissa les yeux sur la potion qu'elle concoctait et ignora le regard interrogatif que Severus posait sur elle. Il savait qu'elle avait des problèmes, il le savait toujours. Personne ne lisait en elle comme il le faisait. Peut-être qu'elle devrait lui dire, ça le blesserait autant qu'il l'avait blessée. Mais elle n'était pas cruelle, la rancune, elle ne voulait pas la cultiver.

Alors comme toujours, elle ignora son regard, ses questions, ses remords. Elle évita son regard et se tourna vers James Potter qui confectionnait son philtre avec un calme déconcertant. D'ailleurs, Slughorn lui lançait des regards fréquents, suspicieux, certain que ce n'était que le calme avant la tempête. Les Maraudeurs n'étaient jamais calmes que pour préparer un gros coup. Même les professeurs savaient cela.

Mais pas aujourd'hui. Aucun chaudron n'allait voler en éclat, personne n'allait changer de couleur ou se retrouver dans une position affreusement ridicule. Elle ne savait pas comment mais elle savait que ce silence était juste la manière dont James exprimait son angoisse, ses doutes, ses peurs.

Ceux qu'il partageait avec elle. Il releva la tête, croisa son regard et chacun reprit ses activités. Il n'y avait plus rien à dire, il fallait juste attendre que ça passe. Que le temps s'égrène lentement afin qu'ils puissent se marier à nouveau et dans le simple but de mieux se séparer.

A quel point cela sonnait-il horriblement ?

• • • • • • • •

Le temps commença à passer. Doucement mais sûrement, les aiguilles de l'horloge avancèrent sans que Lily et James ne discutent plus de leur 'problème commun'. Il n'y avait pas de raisons qu'ils y reviennent encore, tout avait été dit.

Ca n'empêchait pas Lily de sentir son estomac se tordre douloureusement en observant James Potter flirter avec Gwynette Rich sur le canapé juste en face. C'était de l'abus de pouvoir, non, un capitaine qui draguait son attrapeuse ? Non ?

D'un geste distrait, sa main attrapa la bague qui se balançait autour de sa chaîne et elle soupira. Elle n'avait pas été aussi pensive au sujet d'un garçon depuis bien longtemps. Était-elle jalouse de Gwynette ? Était-elle jalouse pour James Potter ?

Ca semblait ridicule à avaler et pourtant, ce pincement était là, bien présent, et elle ne pouvait l'ignorer. Elle ne pouvait pas ignorer non plus qu'elle n'avait plus adressé un mot à James depuis près d'un mois et que c'était un exploit qu'elle n'ait pas cédé à son envie de le faire.

Il ne lui avait pas parlé non plus, et c'était une première. Jamais il ne s'était écoulé une si longue période de temps sans qu'ils échangent au moins des civilités. Mais jusqu'au jour d'aujourd'hui, il était toujours venu la chercher. L'agresser parce qu'elle était amie avec Severus, la charmer par quelques poèmes scabreux et cadeaux bien trop coûteux, lui proposer un traité de paix et qui sait, l'amitié.

Mais ce qu'il se passait aujourd'hui, la manière dont ils s'ignoraient mutuellement, ça la tuait à petit feu. Elle avait envie de crier 'James, regarde par ici, arrête d'éviter mon regard !'. Elle avait mal aussi, mal de voir que se marier avec lui avait sonné le glas de leurs ententes et mésententes.

Elle aimait se disputer avec lui, trouver des arguments à lui jeter au visage, elle aimait le voir chercher mille et un sujets de conversation pour passer du temps avec elle, les excuses les plus stupides pour qu'elle accepte de l'accompagner à Pré-Au-Lard, elle aimait simplement interagir avec lui et sentir son dos frissonner quand il murmurait son prénom, elle aimait se sentir agacée et flattée qu'il la reluque sans cesse…

Et elle détestait être mariée avec lui. Parce qu'elle voyait cette peur chaque fois qu'elle croisait son regard, cette résignation, _leur_ résolution.

Mais s'ils ne trouvaient pas très vite un moyen de communiquer, Gwynette allait bientôt se retrouver avec une main en moins, foi de Lily Evans. _Retire ta main de la cuisse de mon mari !_ grinça Lily intérieurement et cela la fit presque rire la facilité avec laquelle elle avait intégré, en seulement deux mois, James comme étant son mari.

Même si ça n'avait aucun sens : ils ne s'aimaient pas, ne vivaient pas ensemble, ne partageaient rien. La seule preuve de ce mariage était l'anneau qui pendait à son cou et qui lui pesait comme un rappel de tout instant que sa vie avait changé cet été, même si rien n'apparaissait à l'extérieur.

Et elle était en rage que James Potter puisse si facilement tout oublier. Tout. L'été, le mariage, elle. Qu'avait-il fait de son alliance, il l'avait balancée par-dessus un pont ? Elle ne comprenait juste pas comment il pouvait _ ne pas_ y penser, comme si c'était aussi facile de mettre de côté toute une partie de sa vie et prétendre que rien n'était arrivé et que ça n'avait plus d'importance.

Parce que même si ça n'avait pas d'importance, même s'ils devaient subir cette infernale situation, même s'ils ne pouvaient rien faire, cela signifiait-il qu'elle avait le droit de simplement retourner à sa vie, comme ça ?

Elle ne comprenait pas comment il agissait si naturellement alors qu'elle avait l'impression d'étouffer chaque fois que ses yeux se posaient sur son collier.

« Hey, Lily. » La jeune fille détacha à contre cœur ses yeux du Maraudeur pour voir Ethan Laughland s'asseoir à côté d'elle. « Tu fais le planning des préfets ? »

Lily baissa les yeux sur le parchemin étendu sur ses genoux et acquiesça. Remus avait raison, elle avait été nommée préfète-en-chef. Est-ce que quelqu'un lui retirerait son insigne une fois qu'ils apprendraient ce qu'elle avait fait, qu'elle était mariée ?

« C'est un casse-tête incroyable, » assura-t-elle au jeune homme en secouant la tête d'un air désespéré. « Entre les entraînements de Quidditch, les clubs et les rassemblements intramaisons, j'ai l'impression que je ne vais jamais en sortir. »

Ethan rigola légèrement et pencha la tête sur ce qu'elle faisait en posant la main sur le bras de Lily qui se tendit à ce contact, ayant la désagréable impression qu'il n'était pas naturel. « Je pourrais t'aider ? » proposa-t-il avec un sourire en coin qui devait sûrement séduire beaucoup de filles.

Ethan était mignon, pas sexy comme Sirius, ni incroyablement bien foutu comme James, mais il était agréable à regarder. Sa silhouette fusiforme n'était pas sans rappeler les corps maigrelets de certains chanteurs à la mode et il portait délibérément ses cheveux longs et frisés pour accentuer cette ressemblance. Certes, il était mignon. Un an plus jeune et un ami proche de Ben, son ancien petit ami, qui les fixait d'un air troublé de l'autre côté de la salle commune.

« Lily, » reprit Ethan d'une voix moins sûre, sa main toujours sur le bras de la jeune fille. « Je me demandais si tu avais déjà quelqu'un pour la sortie à Pré-Au-Lard ? Parce que si ce n'est pas le cas – »

« Et Ben ? » l'interrompit-elle, ne pouvant empêcher son regard de voguer vers James Potter. Celui-ci avait abandonné sa conversation avec son attrapeuse et fixait effrontément Lily. Elle eut envie de se lever et d'aller lui demander de quel droit il la regardait ainsi, à cet instant précis, après l'avoir ignorée un mois. Mais elle détourna le regard pour se replonger dans celui d'Ethan. « Vous n'étiez pas amis ? »

« Il m'a donné sa bénédiction, » assura le jeune homme. Ses yeux avaient quelque chose d'étrange, presque de désagréable. Elle ne savait pas dire de quoi il s'agissait exactement mais c'était comme s'il cherchait à lui faire passer un message télépathique ou quelque chose du genre. Pensait-il que la fixer si lourdement allait faire pencher la balance en sa faveur ?

« Je ne sais pas… » murmura-t-elle en touchant du bout des doigts la chaine autour de son cou. Est-ce que c'était correct ? Est-ce qu'elle pouvait vraiment sortir avec lui ? James n'avait sûrement pas son mot à dire là-dedans et pourtant, ne devrait-il pas ?

« Réfléchis-y, » proposa-t-il en retirant sa main. « En attendant, que dirais-tu que je mette à ton service mes incroyables capacités intellectuelles pour t'aider avec ce planning ? »

Lily leva les yeux au ciel d'un air amusé. Elle avait le chic pour attirer les arrogants, c'était une certitude…

• • • • • • • •

« Hey, Cap'tain ! »

James s'arrêta au milieu du couloir et lâcha la main de Gwynette aussi rapidement que si c'était un professeur qui l'avait appelé. La jeune fille fronça les sourcils, regarda James, le nouveau gardien de l'équipe puis décida de les laisser en tête-à-tête. De toute façon, James ne faisait que l'accompagner à la bibliothèque et elle était presque sûre que c'était juste pour ne plus avoir à regarder Evans se faire draguer par Laughland…

Avec un signe de la main, elle laissa les deux garçons. De toute façon, elle ne voulait pas sortir avec James Potter. Pas après ce qui était arrivé à Las Vegas. Elle ne sentait pas encore prête à être intime avec quelqu'un… après _ça_. Surtout pas quelqu'un faisant partie de la 'conspiration du secret' qui avait entouré tous ceux ayant fait partie du voyage.

« Désolé mais il faut que je te parle, » reprit Ben rapidement en regardant Gwynette s'éloigner. Il ne savait pas si ce qu'il faisait était bien ou mal, ni malin ou très stupide, mais il devait faire quelque chose.

« Si c'est à propos du Quidditch, attends l'entraînement de demain, et si c'est personnel, attends qu'on ait partagé plus qu'une douche, » le prévint James. Il ne connaissait pas spécialement Ben Tweddle, il savait qu'il avait été le meilleur gardien lors des sélections et qu'il était sorti avec Lily Evans l'année précédente. C'était assez pour lui. Il ne _voulait pas_ le connaître.

« C'est à propos de Lily, » déclara Ben. James soupira. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi s'adresser à lui ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il était son mari – enfin, pas comme si quelqu'un se doutait qu'il l'était. Les affaires de la rousse ne le concernaient pas, il s'y employait suffisamment fort.

« C'est pas mon problème, » grogna le jeune homme en avisant que Gwynette était trop loin pour qu'il la rattrape. Il fit demi-tour dans le but de retourner vers la salle commune mais Ben l'attrapa par le bras.

« C'est Ethan. Je ne crois pas que Lily devrait sortir avec lui. »

James donna un regard incrédule au jeune homme. « Tu viens me trouver pour me dire qu'une fille à qui je parle à peine ne devrait pas sortir avec un de tes amis ? »

« Je sais que tu tiens à elle. Je me souviens, Potter, » déclara Ben et James se rappela vaguement l'avoir menacé de ne surtout pas, sous aucun prétexte, blesser Lily. C'était il y a longtemps, bien longtemps, comme dans une autre vie. Aujourd'hui c'était lui, James Potter, qui faisait du mal à Lily. « Ethan ne s'intéresse pas à elle pour de bonnes raisons. »

« Encore une fois, en quoi cela me concerne ? » répéta-t-il en essayant de ne pas paraître impliqué. Il ne voulait pas savoir, à quoi ça servirait ? Même s'il disait à Lily de ne pas sortir avec Ethan Laughland, elle le ferait quand même. Elle n'écoutait jamais ce qu'il disait. « Règle tes problèmes de jalousie avec elle directement. »

Ben claqua la langue. « Ce n'est pas ça, c'est… Ecoute, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé l'année passée et je ne veux vraiment pas savoir. Je sais juste que Lily a grommelé un truc à propos de toi et cette Jessica de Serdaigle puis les choses se sont enchaînée et… » Ben jeta un coup d'œil à James, incertain de ce qu'il devait révéler. « Ethan aime un peu trop les défis, Potter. Il ne lui veut pas du bien. »

James soupira et se détacha de la poigne du garçon. De quoi parlait-il ? En quoi Lily était un défi ? Et quel rapport avec ce qu'elle avait surpris dans cette classe avec Jess ? Il ne comprenait pas, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi c'est à lui qu'on s'adressait pour les problèmes de Lily. Depuis quand…

« Tu as le seul mec de cette école à pouvoir lui faire assez peur pour qu'il la laisse tranquille, » assura Ben après quelques secondes de silence. « Réfléchis-y. C'est Lily après tout. »

« C'est Lily, » répéta doucement James en regardant son gardien s'éloigner de lui.

Lily. Il ne savait exactement définir quand il était tombé amoureux d'elle. Il se souvenait avoir voulu devenir son ami pour emmerder Rogue mais les choses ne s'étaient pas exactement passées comme dans ses plans… Lily, il n'avait jamais voulu croire qu'il n'avait aucune chance avec elle. Il pensait qu'elle résistait pour la forme, puis pour le plaisir d'être courtisée mais jamais il n'avait vraiment cru qu'il n'avait _aucune_ chance.

Mais ce mariage… Tout avait changé. Il ne pouvait plus se permettre de la draguer, d'essayer de flirter avec elle et prétendre que ça n'avait pas d'importance. C'était sa _femme_ bon sang ! Et il ne pouvait même pas lui parler sans se rappeler douloureusement que le seul but de sa vie était d'obtenir ce fichu divorce et s'envoler le plus loin possible de lui.

Il n'osait imaginer à quel point elle devait le détester, à quel point sa simple vue devait lui être insupportable. Il avait couché avec elle, il l'avait épousée. Après toutes ces années à la poursuivre, à l'entendre lui répondre non, tous deux devaient très bien savoir qui avait trainé l'autre dans cette situation merdique, qui avait commandé cette Tequila, qui avait emmené tout le monde dans l'hôtel de Vegas…

Tout était de sa faute. Les batteurs incapables de se regarder dans les yeux, Sirius et Remus ne sortant plus de la salle de bains sans vêtement, Peter bavant sur la copine de Sirius. Lily.

Lily.


	5. Way Too Young To Be In Love

Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vous allez bien :) Voici le nouveau chapitre de cette histoire et force m'est de constater que je ne la finirai pas en 7 chapitres comme prévu (mais moins de dix, toujours).

Merci à **Ag4400 Caramelise Ero-Chikachu francinette hannah98 Hellee LaSilvana Lilypoesy malilite Myrtis Violette Puky** pour le dernier chapitre

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5<strong>

**Way Too Young To Be In Love  
><strong>

_Ton dortoir. 17h. _

James pliait et dépliait la note depuis qu'il l'avait reçue. Il savait très bien de qui elle venait, il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi. Il reconnaitrait cette écriture penchée entre mille.

Pourquoi voulait-elle le voir tout à coup? Que s'était-il passé ? Peut-être qu'il aurait dû écouter Ben Tweddle et aller menacer Laughland une fois. Mais il n'avait pu s'y résoudre. Depuis quatre jours, Ethan était continuellement avec Lily et James devait sans cesse se faire violence pour ne pas intervenir. Il rongeait son frein à tel point qu'il en avait des crampes d'estomac chaque fois que l'un ou l'autre rentrait dans une pièce.

C'était à cause de lui si la rousse paraissait si déprimée, la seule chose qu'il pouvait encore faire était de ne pas interférer dans son bonheur. Peu importe ce que cela lui en coûtait de voir ce paon se pavaner devant elle et lui servir des sourires mielleux insupportables.

Mais si Laughland lui avait fait le moindre mal… Il allait très vite le regretter, foi de James Potter.

• • • • • • • •

Lily pénétra dans la chambre des garçons d'un pas hésitant. La pensée fugace lui vint que l'un d'eux était son mari mais elle la chassa aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Elle jeta un regard autour d'elle, remarquant avec un sourire que James avait planqué des habits sous son lit le temps qu'elle monte. C'était mignon qu'il ait essayé de ranger un peu pour elle…

« Assieds-toi, » lui proposa-t-il en désignant la seule chaise de la pièce qui ne croulait pas sous les vêtements et livres. Lily sourit et préféra poser ses fesses sur le matelas du jeune homme qui ne put retenir un sourire amusé. « Ou bien là. Comme tu veux. »

Lily acquiesça, mal à l'aise à l'idée de se retrouver seule dans une chambre avec lui. Même s'il ne lui restait aucun souvenir, il s'agissait quand même du garçon – l'unique – avec lequel elle avait eu des rapports intimes… durant leur nuit de noce. A cette pensée, son visage devint cramoisi.

« Alors, » reprit James qui semblait au moins autant à sa place qu'elle. « Tu voulais me parler ? »

« Oui, » soupira Lily en rassemblant son courage. « Ca ne peut plus durer. On doit … on doit faire quelque chose, James. Que ce soit divorcer ou se marier officiellement. N'importe quoi mais… »

« Est-ce que cet empressement soudain a un rapport avec Ethan ? Parce que tu sais, je ne l'ai jamais vraiment aimé… » glissa-t-il subtilement.

Lily lui lança un regard glacé. « Et tu crois que sous prétexte que tu es mon mari, tu as le droit de veto sur mes fréquentations ? »

« Non ? » se justifia James. « Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit un type bien. »

« Je m'en fiche puisque je ne sortirai pas avec lui. »

« Oh. » James eut l'air désolé pour elle, cachant autant qu'il le pouvait son soulagement, et il s'assit à ses côtés sur son lit. Il remarqua alors seulement à quel point elle avait l'air chamboulée. « Tu ne lui as pas dit… pour nous, je veux dire ? »

Lily secoua la tête. « Je ne peux pas sortir avec lui. Je veux dire, on est mariés. Je ne peux pas… » Lily fronça les sourcils et posa ses mains sur son front comme si elle cherchait à organiser ses pensées. « Je ne veux pas me trouver en train de commettre un adultère avant même de savoir ce qu'est l'amour ! »

James eut l'air surpris et la dévisagea quelques instants avant de demander, hésitant : « Tu… tu n'as jamais été amoureuse ? »

Lily secoua la tête et s'enfonça un peu plus loin dans le lit du jeune homme pour appuyer son dos contre le mur et ramener ses genoux contre sa poitrine. « Tu l'as déjà été ? »

« Non, pas vraiment, » confia-t-il en se laissant tomber sur le dos. Est-ce qu'il ressentait de l'amour pour elle ? Après toutes ces années, il aurait juré que oui mais pour être totalement franc, l'idée qu'ils soient mariés, liés à vie, le faisait paniquer.

Il releva les yeux sur la jeune fille et son souffle se coupa. La vision de Lily qu'il avait en étant plus bas qu'elle de cette manière était simplement féérique. Tous ses doutes disparurent. Il ne voulait plus monter de plans ridicules pour la perdre, il voulait que ce mariage ne soit jamais annulé, il voulait l'enfermer chez lui et ne jamais la laisser sortir. Il voulait… ce qu'il n'aurait jamais.

Il reprit la parole. « Mais je dois avouer que j'ai connu plusieurs filles qui m'aimaient. Je croyais que c'était un truc de nanas d'être amoureuses. »

Lily arqua un sourcil et le regarda en penchant la tête en avant. « Je ne te savais pas macho. »

« C'est pas ça, » assura-t-il en rigolant. « Mais tu vois, vous n'arrêtez pas de répéter que les filles sont matures avant les garçons. Et l'autre jour, Remus a sorti à Sirius qu'il ne pouvait pas être amoureux de Lucinda parce qu'il n'était pas encore assez mûr pour aimer vraiment quelqu'un. Alors je me suis dit que les filles devaient tomber amoureuses plus jeunes parce qu'elles étaient matures avant nous… »

Lily resta interloquée un bon moment avant de rigoler franchement. James s'appuya sur son coude pour mieux pouvoir l'observer. Chaque fois qu'il la regardait, il la trouvait un peu plus belle encore. « Je ne pensais pas que tu réfléchissais autant sur le sujet, » se moqua-t-elle. « Et pour information, Remus est un idiot. J'ai toujours entendu les gens dire que quand on aime, on retombe dans l'adolescence. Alors, qui mieux que nous pourrait aimer ? »

« Peut-être, » supposa James en sentant son cœur battre trop fort dans sa poitrine. Merlin, à force de l'ignorer, il avait oublié ce que ça faisait d'être à côté d'elle. C'était tellement ironique. Il n'avait jamais été aussi proche d'elle, assis à ses côtés sur son lit, à discuter sans crier. Et pourtant, tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était… « Tu as une idée ? »

« De pourquoi je ne suis jamais tombée amoureuse ? » fut-elle surprise. Elle le regarda bizarrement puis secoua la tête. Quelque chose se tordit à l'intérieur de James. C'était comme le jour où elle était arrivée à Las Vegas. Il s'était promis de ne pas être collant mais elle lui avait fait ce compliment et il était retombé à ses pieds, une fois de plus. Il ne pouvait simplement _pas_ se passer de Lily Evans.

« Non. De comment on va… » James fit un vague geste de la main. « …régler la situation. »

Lily se mordit les lèvres et entrouvrit la bouche d'un air hésitant. James se releva, sachant d'avance qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de choses à faire, mais la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit.

Sirius entra, aperçut James et Lily assis côte à côte sur le lit du garçon, écarquilla les yeux, ouvrit la bouche comme un poisson dans l'eau puis sortit aussi brusquement qu'il était entré. La porte s'ouvrit une seconde fois à peine quelques secondes plus tard et Sirius entra de nouveau, le regard braqué sur le lit de James, comme s'il voulait s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas. Il cligna des yeux deux fois, les frotta avec ses poings, secoua la tête puis haussa les épaules. Il ressortit.

Lily se racla la gorge, prête à reprendre la conversation qu'ils avaient mais Sirius revint, encore.

« Pardon d'interrompre, » parvint-il à articuler cette fois. « Je n'ai toujours pas récupéré ce truc. » Il attrapa un parchemin sur son lit, regarda encore une fois le lit de James pour s'assurer qu'il n'hallucinait pas et sortit pour de bon en grommelant des paroles incompréhensibles.

« D'accord, » murmura Lily pour elle-même. « Ce n'est pas un air qu'il se donne, Black est _vraiment_ idiot. »

« J'aimerais voir ta tête si tu débarquais dans le dortoir de ta copine Jeanne et qu'elle était tranquillement assise avec Sirius. »

Lily grimaça. « Ca n'a rien à voir, Jeanne _hait_ les Maraudeurs. » James lui lança un regard circonspect, un sourcil légèrement haussé. « Oh, moi aussi c'est ça ? »

« Quelque chose comme ça, ouais, » grogna-t-il en plaisantant à moitié. Elle n'était pas aussi virulente que Jeanne certes, mais elle ne s'était jamais retenue d'afficher son dégoût face à eux. Principalement quand ils étaient tous les quatre ensemble. Séparément, elle ignorait assez bien Peter et Sirius, s'entendait relativement bien avec Remus et … leur relation à eux était difficile à résumer.

« Je ne vous déteste pas, » assura Lily. « Je ne _te _déteste pas. C'est vrai que vos airs supérieurs quand vous trainez ensemble me file des boutons mais... » Elle haussa les épaules. « Tu sais, c'est pas vraiment... C'est compliqué. »

« Mais ne nie pas que, si tu ne le fais pas en ce moment, tu nous as détesté par le passé, » lui rappela-t-il. Il avait voulu dire 'm'as détesté' mais n'avait pas osé. Même s'il était curieux, il ne supportait pas l'idée qu'elle l'ait haï à un moment de sa vie.

« Pas vraiment. » Lily se pinça les lèvres et James détourna les yeux pour s'éviter de trop fantasmer. « Vous m'agaciez prodigieusement mais je ne vous ai jamais souhaité de mal. Quand tu détestes quelqu'un, je suppose que tu n'es pas opposé à ce que cette personne souffre. »

James acquiesça. Il voyait parfaitement ce dont elle voulait parler. C'était un peu comme la relation de Sirius avec son frère. Même s'il ne l'aimait pas à proprement parler, il ne le détestait pas non plus et s'était toujours fermement opposé à en faire une victime de leurs blagues. Lily avait mis le doigt sur le terme exact : ne lui souhaiter aucun mal. Par contre, avec les gens vraiment haïssables, comme les Mangemorts, le malheur était tout ce qu'on espérait pour eux.

« Donc tu n'as jamais planifié ma mort dans les moindres détails ? » se renseigna-t-il l'air de rien.

Lily ricana. « Mes idées étaient toujours trop grandioses pour être réalisables... »

James se surprit à rire avec elle. Ils échangèrent un coup d'œil et brutalement, leur léger rire devint un véritable fou rire. C'était ridicule. Tout cela était ridicule. Leur relation, leur mariage, leurs problèmes, leurs sentiments. C'était incroyable qu'ils n'aient pas déjà pété les plombs. C'était comme se retrouver attacher avec des menottes en chocolat en ayant une indigestion.

« Il faut qu'on se marie, » souffla Lily au bout d'un moment et le rire de James se transforma en toux alors qu'il étouffait.

« Wouah. Pendant un moment, j'ai cru que tu disais... »

« Et qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer à la fin de l'année, de toute façon ? On va devoir s'engager dans nos nouvelles vies sans avoir réglé cette histoire ? Alors quoi, je viens habiter chez toi et tu payes mes études ? Parce que tu vois, cette histoire de mariage encore pire que s'il était arrangé, ce n'est pas du tout ce que je veux dans la vie ! »

Il cligna les yeux et soupira. Il ne le voulait pas non plus. Mais il avait eu beau réfléchir, il ne voyait aucun moyen de gagner le silence de son cousin. Arranger cette situation dans le plus grand des secrets serait simplement impossible, il le savait. Apparemment, même avec un mégalo autoproclamé Lord, les journaux n'avaient toujours pas assez à se mettre sous la dent. Pour une des premières fois de sa vie, James s'était mis à vraiment détester la popularité et la reconnaissance publique dont jouissait sa famille. La seule solution, en fin de compte, était celle qu'il avait à l'esprit depuis le premier jour, depuis son retour même de Vegas. Mais il n'arrivait pas à s'y résoudre, c'était plus fort que lui. Il ne pouvait pas franchir cette ligne, pas maintenant.

« Tu as bien conscience de ce que ça représente Lily ? » prononça-t-il précautionneusement. « Il faudra mentir, inventer des histoires, prétendre être tellement amoureux qu'on veut se marier à notre âge, regarder tes parents en face et leur dire que tu veux finir tes jours avec moi. Leur affirmer que je suis l'homme de ta vie. »

Il pouvait voir qu'elle avait du mal à respirer rien qu'à l'énoncé de ce qui les attendait. James était peut-être un fanfaron mais il avait toujours eu les pieds sur Terre, disons que dès qu'il avait une idée, il mettait en place un plan pour déterminer si le projet était réalisable, qu'il soit complètement loufoque ou pas. Et il avait réfléchi longtemps à l'idée de se remarier avec Lily. Les gens étaient rarement aussi bêtes qu'ils prétendaient. Il ne suffirait pas qu'il se mette à genou devant elle dans la salle commune et qu'elle donne un infarctus à tout le monde (lui compris) en disant _oui_. C'était bien plus compliqué que ça…

Elle souffla. « Il faut le faire, » assura-t-elle. « Il n'y a pas d'autre choix. Je ne serai pas capable de continuer ma vie si... si on ne fait pas _quelque chose._ »

James voulut parler mais la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, révélant Sirius qui tenait Lucinda par le coude. Il pointa le lit du doigt : « Regarde ! Tu vois, je ne mens pas ! »

Le jeune fille écarquilla les yeux et poussa un cri suraigu qui fit grimacer les trois autres. « Oh Merlin. Oh Merlin ! OH MERLIN ! »

« Merci Sirius, » grommela James en se levant. « On peut toujours compter sur ta discrétion, hein ? »

« Désolé mec. » Sirius n'avait pas du tout l'air désolé. En fait, on aurait dit qu'il venait de découvrir l'existence de sa bonne étoile. « Je ne pouvais pas cracher sur une centaine de gallions comme ça. »

Lily sauta hors du lit de James. « Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que ça à voir avec James et moi ? »

« Les paris ! » s'exclama Sirius, les yeux brillants.

Avant qu'il puisse continuer, Lucinda s'était retournée vers la salle commune et s'était mise à hurler : « Nelly ! Aliyah ! Montez ! Tout de suite ! Faut que vous voyiez ça ! »

Lily avait _beaucoup_ de mal à comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer alors qu'à côté d'elle, James commençait à vraiment s'impatienter.

« Sirius ! » cria-t-il d'une voix forte. « Tu vas me dire ce qui se passe ? »

« Oh. Mon. Dieu. » Nelly était arrivée à l'orée de la chambre et regardait Lily avec des yeux écarquillés. « Oh mon dieu ! »

« Mais bordel, quoi ? » jura la jeune femme en baissant les yeux sur sa tenue. « J'ai changé de couleur ou quoi ? »

Aliyah ne disait pas grand-chose, comme d'habitude, mais ses yeux écarquillés de surprise parlaient pour elle. Alerté par le bruit, Remus, Peter et Faith arrivèrent à leur tour, poussant Sirius, Lucinda et Nelly à l'intérieur de la chambre pour voir ce qui se passait.

« Par Merlin ! » souffla Peter en frottant ses yeux, comme Sirius l'avait fait un peu plus tôt, pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas. « Est-ce que je vois ce que je vois ? »

Remus, lui, eut la décence de paraître gêné pour tout ce remue-ménage. Il soupira. « C'était le jour de qui aujourd'hui ? »

Ils s'entre-regardèrent tous avant que Sirius se mette à sauter en l'air d'un air victorieux. « Moi ! C'est mon jour ! Je suis riiiiiche ! »

« Dites moi que je rêve ! » s'exclama alors brutalement James, comme s'il venait soudain de comprendre quelque chose. « Vous n'avez pas fait ça ? »

« Fait quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Quelqu'un va me répondre à la fin ? » commença à s'exciter Lily qui ne trouvait pas _du tout_ la plaisanterie à son goût. Qu'y avait-il de si foutument extraordinaire dans le fait qu'elle parle avec James ? A part le fait qu'elle parle avec James. Dans sa chambre. Sur son lit.

« Tous les élèves ont pariés sur le jour où vous vous mettriez ensemble, » expliqua Faith, les yeux brillants. « Je crois qu'on a calculé qu'en mettant chacun un gallion, le gagnant remporterait presque cent fois plus... »

Lily écarquilla les yeux et sentit la colère vibrer dans ses veines. Presque immédiatement, alors que son visage devenait de plus en plus rouge, les autres prirent un pas de recul. Les colères de Lily impressionnaient toujours tout le monde.

« Vous avez QUOI ? »

« Euh... »

« Faut que j'y aille ! » glapit Sirius

« Je viens avec toi ! »

« Attends-moi ! »

Presque aussi vite qu'ils étaient arrivés, ils disparurent tous dans les escaliers en criant, voulant tous être le premier à annoncer la grande nouvelle aux autres. Lily était tellement choquée qu'elle ne bougeait pas et restait à fixer le vide devant elle. A côté, James se racla la gorge.

« Vois le bon côté des choses, » proposa-t-il.

« Quel bon côté peut-il y avoir à ce que tout le monde pense qu'on est ensemble ? » grinça-t-elle.

Il pouvait penser à au moins une dizaine.

« Et bien... Si on veut se marier, il faut qu'on commence par être amoureux, non ? »

Lily lui envoya un regard noir et sortit de la pièce en coup de vent. Merde, elle avait intérêt à trouver Jeanne très rapidement avant que la rumeur arrive à ses oreilles... ou elle ne donnait pas cher de sa peau.

• • • • • • • •

« Tu as QUOI ? » hurla Jeanne d'une façon presque aussi perçante que Lucinda. Lily grimaça et jeta un coup d'œil désespéré à Annette qui était présente et fixait ses ongles d'un air très intéressé. Traitresse.

« Oh. Merlin. » s'exclama Joyce, ses yeux s'écarquillant de joie. « Toi et James Potter ? »

« Non. » Lily souffla et se passa la main dans les cheveux. Elle voulait leur dire, tout, mais ne pouvait pas. Les mots refusaient de passer sa bouche. Un _faux_ mariage. Non, elle ne pouvait pas leur dire. Impossible. « Non. »

« Tu as dit que tu étais dans _sa chambre _? » répéta Joyce dont les yeux brillaient comme si c'était Noël en avance cette année. Elle inspira pour se calmer mais aussitôt, se remit à sautiller sur place. « Oh Merlin. Oh Merlin ! Je pourrai être ta demoiselle d'honneur ? »

Lily dut se rattraper à temps – elle avait failli demander à la jeune fille comment elle savait déjà qu'ils allaient se marier, ce qui ne pouvait être que la plus grosse bourde de la Terre. « Déconne pas Joyce, » râla Lily. « C'est suffisant comme ça de savoir que tout Poudlard a parié dans mon dos. »

« Lily. » Jeanne était très sérieuse ce coup-ci, mortellement sérieuse. La jeune rousse se raidit. Elle adorait son amie mais Jeanne avait une vision des choses très arrêtée et, à ses yeux, les Maraudeurs étaient les pires verracrasses que la Terre ait jamais portés, une vraie plaie. « Est-ce que oui ou non, tu sors avec James Potter ? »

« Oui, réponds-nous ! » intervint Annette qui avait tout le bras enfoncé dans son sac. « Je suis pas sûre qu'il me reste un Gallion entier... »

Lily écarquilla les yeux et elle sentit sa gorge se serrer, comme si elle avait vraiment été trahie par ses plus proches amies. « Tu as... Tu as parié sur moi ? » demanda-t-elle en sentant ses yeux se remplir d'eau. C'était trop. La goutte qui faisait déborder le chaudron. Que l'école se moque d'elle et fasse ce genre de choses, c'était une chose, une chose concernant de vagues connaissances et des inconnus, mais que sa propre amie le fasse ! Son désarroi et sa déception durent s'inscrire sur son visage car aussitôt, Annette arrêta et se précipita pour la serrer dans les bras.

« Oh, Lily ! Je voulais pas t'énerver. C'était pour rire. Ta relation avec James est si explosive, je veux dire, y'a pas _une_ seule personne de l'école qui ignore qui vous êtes et qu'il est amoureux de toi. Je suis désolée. »

« Oui, moi aussi Lily, » ajouta Joyce en venant rejoindre le "câlin" collectif.

Lily secoua la tête. « Toi aussi ? » s'étrangla-t-elle.

« Moi aussi je suis désolée, » termina Jeanne. « C'était mal de parier sur toi. »

« _Toi _? » Lily écarquilla les yeux. « Mais... Mais... Jeanne ! »

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle d'un air dégagé. « J'ai parié que vous ne vous mettriez jamais ensemble. Ah, zut, j'étais tellement sûre... »

« Qui a gagné au fait ? » demanda alors Joyce. « On est quand ? Le 5 octobre, c'est ça ? »

« Pas la peine de chercher, » l'arrêta Lily alors que son amie fouillait à son tour dans son sac à la recherche de son agenda. « C'est Sirius Black. »

« Oh ! Il l'a fait exprès ! »

Lily fronça les sourcils. « _Comment _? »

« James Potter est son meilleur ami ! Il lui a juste demandé de s'arranger pour que ce soit aujourd'hui ! Ce sale tricheur... »

Lily leva les yeux au ciel. « Ouais, parce qu'on a tous vu à quel point James est super doué pour arriver à sortir avec moi, alors choisir le jour... »

« C'est vrai alors ? » demanda Jeanne. « Tu es vraiment avec James Potter ? »

Lily soupira. Elle ne voulait pas mentir à ses amies. Elle refusait. Mais James avait raison. Il faudrait bien qu'ils "sortent ensemble" avant de se marier. C'était absolument nécessaire. Et comme jamais plus elle ne pourrait regarder ses copines en face en leur mentant, elle acquiesça, doucement, comme si c'était le mouvement le plus douloureux au monde.

Annette et Joyce parurent sincèrement heureuses et la congratulèrent chaudement. Jeanne pinça les lèvres et dévisagea Lily pendant un long moment. La Gryffondor ne dit rien, pas un mot, et ne tenta pas de donner des explications abracadabrantes à son amie. Elles avaient déjà longuement discuté, l'année précédente, du fait que Jeanne n'avait pas à se montrer si intransigeante sur les relations intimes de ses amies.

Lily pouvait lire l'incompréhension dans les yeux de son amie et la lutte qu'elle menait pour ne pas simplement tourner les talons en claquant la porte. Si Lily se sentait trahie que ses meilleures amies aient parié dans son dos, il en était de même pour Jeanne qui ne pouvait prendre _que_ comme une trahison l'histoire entre son amie et un Maraudeur. Pourtant, au bout d'un moment, elle pinça les lèvres et soupira.

« Je suppose que c'était inévitable, » murmura-t-elle en secouant la tête. Lily pouvait voir qu'il y avait autre chose, que Jeanne était toujours pleine de réserve et qu'elle prenait sur elle pour accepter la situation. Elle fut profondément reconnaissante à son amie de ne pas l'obliger à argumenter son choix, car Lily en aurait été bien incapable en cet instant.

Cependant, voir qu'elle faisait un aussi grand effort pour accepter sa relation avec James lui fit chaud au cœur et lui donna envie de sauter de joie, consciente du sacrifice que cela représentait pour la meilleure représentante du club A-Bas-les-Maraudeurs après les Serpentards... Elle se figea brusquement en se rappelant qu'elle _n'_avait _pas_ de relation avec Potter.

• • • • • • • •

Le voyage jusqu'à la Grande Salle fut très pénible. Lily avait l'impression que partout où elle regardait, les gens la dévisageaient. Et quand ils ne la fixaient d'un air curieux, ils échangeaient des pièces de monnaies sur son dos. Bon sang, mais c'est que la moitié des élèves avait _vraiment _participé ! Comment était-ce seulement possible ? Elle n'était pas le centre du monde qu'elle sache. Elle ne connaissait même pas tous les élèves de vue alors comment était-il possible que tous ces inconnus soient au courant de sa relation houleuse avec James ?

Bon d'accord, le jeune homme était populaire. Mais pas au point que tout le château se mette en ébullition parce qu'il avait une nouvelle petite amie ! Ce n'était pas comme si un nouveau continent venait d'être découvert ! Elle commençait seulement à réaliser à quel point leur entreprise était difficile. Non seulement, ils allaient devoir mener en bateau des gens qu'ils aimaient et à qui ils ne désiraient pas du tout mentir mais en plus, tout le monde allait avoir les yeux braqués sur eux. Génial. Fabuleux.

Elle prit place dans la grande salle en face de Nelly et Aliyah, les yeux encore perdus dans le vague. Elle feint de ne pas voir Sirius Black qui empilait ses pièces à quelques chaises de là. Pas plus qu'elle ne fit attention au cortège d'élèves qui défilaient dans son dos pour aller payer leur dû. Une nouvelle fois, elle se demanda comment, au nom de Morgane la très Haute, elle avait pu se foutre dans un tel pétrin. Fallait-il qu'elle soit maudite ainsi ?

« Je peux m'asseoir à côté de toi ? » lui demanda une voix dans son dos.

Elle soupira. Très profondément. « Si tu promets que cette fois, je ne finirai pas droguée au fond de ton lit, » souffla-t-elle pour éviter que les gens autour d'elle ne l'entendent.

James prit place. « Du coup, je passe pour un gros pervers qui drogue ses copines. »

« Je ne suis pas ta copine, Potter, » siffla-t-elle.

« Oh, allez Lily, ma puce, » s'exclama-t-il à haute voix, de manière à ce que tout le monde entende. Avec un clin d'œil qui donna envie à Lily de lui balancer un bon sort de chauve-furie au milieu des deux yeux, il prit sa main et la déposa sur la table. « Ne fais pas ta mijaurée ! »

Et c'est alors que Lily comprit pourquoi il ne faut jamais croire qu'une situation est désespérée. Car peu importe à quel point le trou dans lequel on s'est enfoncé est profond, il y a toujours moyen d'aller plus bas et de faire pire. Un malheur peut _toujours_ arrivé, quelles que soient les circonstances.

Et son malheur, ce fut qu'une idiote de Serdaigle refuse de payer Sirius. Et que celui-ci insiste sur le fait qu'elle était bel et bien en couple avec James. Et que, pour démontrer ses dires, il s'exclame « Tu veux qu'ils s'embrassent pour te le prouver ? »

Et puisque même quand une situation est désespérée, il est possible qu'elle empire, des gens dans tous les coins de la pièce se mirent à scander : « Le bisou ! Le bisou ! Le bisou ! »

Elle se tourna vers James pour lui dire que s'il n'envisageait qu'une seule seconde de faire un truc pareil, elle s'arrangerait pour que personne ne veuille plus jamais l'embrasser mais il la prit de court. Elle avait à peine tourné la tête qu'il avait posé ses lèvres sur elle. Elle resta figée une bonne seconde avant de réagir d'une manière instinctive à l'agression subie. Elle se releva et pour la première fois de sa vie, le gifla.

« Je t'interdis de me toucher, Potter ! » s'écria-t-elle, le bruit des conversations baissant brutalement autour d'elle. Elle eut même le temps de voir Black pâlir avant de tourner les talons et partir de cette Grande Salle où elle étouffait sous le poids des regards, où tout le monde l'observait et la scannait, scrutant le moindre de ses mouvements, où elle ne pouvait même pas manger son poulet sans que quelqu'un la pointe du doigt.

Elle retourna à la Salle Commune, l'estomac tordu, un goût rance dans le fond de la bouche. Elle avait envie de s'effondrer, de pleurer, de se réfugier dans les bras du premier inconnu passant et de maudire toute la descendance de ce foutu Potter, les gens riches et les élèves qui ne songeaient même pas que parier sur les malheurs d'une personne était cruel. Cependant, les larmes refusaient de passer ses yeux et juste avant de passer le portrait de la Grosse Dame, Lily redressa les épaules, avala la bile qu'elle avait dans la bouche et se remit à avancer fièrement.

Il faudrait plus que le poids du monde sur ses épaules pour qu'elle flanche.

• • • • • • • •

« Tu sais, » déclara James en prenant place à côté d'elle sur la table où elle terminait son essai de potion. « On ne risque pas de convaincre grand monde si tu me frappes à chaque fois que je te touche. »

« Je ne risque pas d'avoir envie que tu me touches si tu te comportes comme un parfait goujat à chaque fois qu'il y a plus de deux personnes dans la pièce, » répondit-elle du tac au tac sans même lever les yeux. Elle pouvait le sentir sourire à côté d'elle. Comment, elle l'ignorait, mais elle voyait parfaitement son visage détendu, ses dents blanches apparaissant à travers ses lèvres entrouvertes et ses yeux pétillants fixés sur elle.

« Je voulais juste te montrer à quel point c'est une mauvaise idée, » répliqua-t-il en se penchant en avant, vers elle, trop près d'elle. Mal à l'aise, elle remua pour s'éloigner. Une odeur musquée lui parvint aux narines et elle grimaça. Merlin, personne n'avait besoin de mettre autant de parfum ! « C'est à peine si tu peux tolérer ma présence, Lily. »

« Oh, bon, dans ce cas, je n'ai plus qu'à m'habituer à l'idée de devenir riche, » supposa-t-elle. « J'enverrai une demande de séparation au Ministère dès demain. »

Il souffla bruyamment et appuya sa tête sur la table. « Sois sympa, attends au moins le mois de juin. Qui sait, on aura peut-être une idée d'ici là ? »

Agacée, elle tourna la tête vers lui. Il y avait quelque chose de charmant dans sa façon d'être désarmé, lui qui était toujours si fier et assuré. « Et je mets ma vie entre parenthèses d'ici là ? »

« Merde, Lily ! » réagit-il alors brusquement en se redressant. Elle se tourna complètement vers lui, étonnée. « T'es pas la seule dans ce cas ! Tu crois que ça me plait, à moi ? Tu crois peut-être que c'est ce que j'ai voulu ? »

« Parce que tu n'as jamais essayé de m'enchainer à toi, c'est certain ! »

C'était méchant. Et il n'y avait aucune autre raison d'être à cette phrase que le blesser. Aussi étrange que cela lui semble, elle ne lui en voulait pas personnellement à lui pour ce qui arrivait. Elle aurait dû, c'était sa faute, mais elle était en colère contre eux deux et le destin, pas _lui_ en particulier. Peut-être parce qu'il était le seul à pouvoir comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait et la situation dans laquelle elle était. Parce que si elle se disputait vraiment avec lui, alors là, elle n'aurait plus personne sur qui se reposer. Peut-être parce qu'il était dans ce pétrin avec elle et que, d'une certaine manière, ça les rapprochait.

Quoi qu'il en soit, elle toucha son but et il se mit en colère. Il l'attrapa par le bras pour la forcer à rester face à lui et se rapprocha dangereusement de son visage, à tel point que Lily commença à étouffer. Définitivement trop de parfum.

« Ecoute-moi bien. C'est pas parce que je t'apprécie que je vais te laisser faire tout ce que tu veux ! Moi j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour te foutre la paix et te laisser vivre ta vie de ton côté, c'est toi qui est venue me relancer ! T'es vraiment qu'une allumeuse, tu sais ça ? »

« Une allumeuse ? Moi ? » se récria-t-elle en s'arrachant à sa poigne. « Et je peux savoir ce que j'ai fait pour… pour _t'allumer_ exactement ? »

« Je fais tout ce que je peux pour me tenir à distance ! Pour être correct ! C'est toi qui viens me chercher avec tes petites phrases qui ont l'air de rien ! Décide-toi une fois pour toute, Lily. Tu me détestes ou tu m'aimes bien ? Je ne sais plus sur quel pied danser avec toi ! »

« Tu crois que c'est si simple ? » réagit-elle immédiatement, tout en sachant qu'il avait raison. Elle-même ne savait pas sur quel pied elle voulait le voir danser. « Ca ne se résume pas à un simple 'je t'aime bien' ou 'je t'aime pas' ! Et surtout pas avec toi ! »

« Surtout pas avec moi ? » répéta-t-il. « Ca veut dire quoi ? »

« Que- que- tu m'énerves ! »

« Toi aussi ! »

Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux pendant une bonne minute, sans dire un mot, les mâchoires serrées, question de bien faire passer le message. Ils étaient ensemble dans le même bateau, mais ça ne signifiait pas qu'ils étaient ensemble sur quoi que ce soit.

« Tiens ! » déclara brusquement Lily en attrapant un parchemin sur la table qu'elle lui tendit, lui rentrant presque le poing dans le ventre à la même occasion. « J'ai fait l'horaire des entraînements ! »

« Merci ! » répondit-il sur le même ton colérique et froid, comme deux personnes parlant car n'ayant pas d'autre choix mais qui préféreraient être suspendus par les pieds que d'être là. « Et pourquoi c'est Serpentard qui a le terrain samedi prochain ? » s'exclama-t-il en voyant la grille du mois à venir. « Il va pleuvoir dimanche ! Tu l'as fait exprès ? Encore en train d'avantager tes petits copains vert et argent ? » l'accusa-t-il.

Il ne savait même plus pourquoi il était en colère, à vrai dire.

« C'est la sortie à Pré-Au-Lard, samedi ! » répliqua-t-elle en lui arrachant des mains le papier qu'elle venait de lui donner. « Mais si t'y tiens, je vous mets l'entraînement en plein milieu de l'après-midi, je m'en fiche, moi ! »

James se figea et, presque malgré lui, un léger sourire apparut sur son visage. « Tu as mis la sortie pendant l'entrainement des Serpentards ? »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Le préfet en chef non plus n'aime pas beaucoup l'équipe de Black… » Elle se mordit les lèvres et releva les yeux sur lui. Quelque chose sur le visage du jeune homme, un je-ne-sais-quoi qu'elle ne put définir, l'empêcha de rester en colère contre lui plus longtemps. « Désolé de m'être emportée. »

« Désolé de t'avoir traité d'allumeuse. »

Ils soupirèrent en même temps et, devant la coïncidence, secouèrent la tête.

« Tu viens boire un verre avec moi samedi pour m'excuser ? » proposa-t-il

Elle eut envie d'éclater de rire. Combien de fois n'avait-il pas trouvé d'excuses minables pour lui proposer ça avant ? Et à chaque fois, elle refusait en tournant les talons, le menton haut et fier, refusant de laisser James Potter l'approcher. Car à chaque fois, la proposition l'énervait car il était incapable de choisir un bon moment pour la faire.

Mais cette fois-ci, elle eut envie de rire.

Et ça changeait tout.


	6. Way Too Young To Die

Bonjour à tous, j'espère que tout roule pour vous ! Merci aux revieweurs : **Orlane Sayan, DameLicorne, Ca'ssou, AnoNyMous, Ag4400, , Hellee, malilite, Abelforth Dumbledore, hannah98, narcissa potter, Caramelise, LaSilvana, Rosa020**

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 6<span> **

**Way Too Young To Die  
><strong>

Lily rentra dans son dortoir en soupirant. Elle ne l'aurait avoué à personne, et surtout pas au concerné, mais dans sa poitrine, son cœur battait la chamade. Et le frisson dans son dos refusait de disparaitre. Son visage tirait, tant elle devait se forcer à ne pas sourire, et ce dernier point l'inquiétait un peu.

Elle venait de faire quelque chose de terrible. D'incroyable. D'inconcevable, même. Elle avait dit oui. Elle avait dit oui, à James Potter, à propos d'un rendez-vous à Pré-Au-Lard. Bon, pas exactement un _rendez-vous_, mais même s'il ne s'agissait que d'un verre, c'était déjà beaucoup pour eux.

Pendant une seconde, elle se demanda quelles étaient les probabilités que la journée de samedi se finisse sans qu'elle lui renverse son verre sur la tête puis rigola stupidement. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi la perspective de cette rencontre la mettait de si bonne humeur – ce n'était que Potter après tout – mais elle préférait ne pas trop réfléchir sur le sujet. Elle se connaissait assez pour savoir que toute réflexion cherchant à définir sa relation avec James Potter ne lui apporterait qu'une migraine et aucune réponse. Sa main se posa entre ses seins, à l'endroit où son alliance se balançait au rythme de ses respirations, et son sourire fana.

Est-ce que cela ne risquait pas de compliquer les choses encore plus ?

Avec un autre soupir, tout différent cette fois, elle appuya sa tête sur la porte de la chambre et ferma les yeux. Elle s'en voulait d'y revenir sans cesse, d'y penser tout le temps, de s'empêcher de vivre à cause de ce fichu anneau et de ce qu'il représentait. Mais elle savait que plus elle essayait de ne pas y penser, et plus cela occupait son esprit. A ce rythme, elle allait devenir folle, perdre l'esprit, et rien ne pourrait plus la sauver.

Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne en main. Elle était Lily Evans, pardi !

« Lily ? » La voix la fit sursauter. Elle ouvrit les yeux brusquement pour se rendre compte que, toute à ses rêveries internes, elle ne s'était pas aperçu qu'elle n'était pas seule dans le dortoir. Gwynette était couchée sur le ventre dans son lit, un magazine de Quidditch devant elle, alors que Faith, Nelly et Aliyah étaient en train de se faire les ongles des pieds grâce à un nouveau sortilège proposé par _La coquette magicienne, _le magazine féminin le plus à la mode en ce moment.

« Euh… Ah, je- j'ai … oublié un truc. »

Bredouillant toujours des choses dénuées de sens, Lily rouvrit la porte du dortoir dans son dos et voulut retourner dans la Salle Commune… avant de réaliser que James était sûrement toujours en bas et qu'il lui serait impossible de traverser la pièce sans passer devant lui. Peut-être si elle attrapait un livre dans sa malle et marchait très vite à travers la Salle Commune, il ne tenterait pas de lui parler ? En ayant l'air assez occupée, en train de se diriger vers la bibliothèque ou –

« Quoi que soit le plan que tu es en train d'élaborer, arrête immédiatement, » s'exclama Nelly d'un ton enjouée, un brin moqueur même. « Il n'y aucun moyen que tu t'échappes de cette chambre. »

Lily sentit une grimace se dessiner sur son visage. Heureusement qu'elle faisait face à la porte. Ce n'était pas qu'elle n'avait pas envie de passer du temps avec ses camarades ou qu'elle ne les aimait pas mais elle était sûre qu'en restant, elle aurait droit à un interrogatoire en règle. Avec résignation, Lily fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers les autres filles. De deux maux, il faut toujours choisir le moindre et elle n'était pas du tout en état d'affronter le Maraudeur une seconde fois ce soir.

« Laisse-moi deviner ! » s'exclama Faith. « Tu te caches de James ? »

Lily fit la moue et acquiesça en se dirigeant vers son propre lit. Il devait sûrement lui rester un devoir très compliqué à finir, quelque chose de très rébarbatif si possible, qui occuperait assez son esprit pour l'empêcher de retourner dans tous les sens ce qui venait de se passer en bas… et qui tiendrait les autres filles à distance.

« Alors, » s'enquit Gwynette en se grattant une fesse avec le bout de sa baguette. Nelly fronça les sourcils et détourna la tête d'un air dégoûté. « Il se passe quoi entre vous en ce moment ? »

« Rien, » répliqua Lily en vidant le contenu de son sac sur son lit. Métamorphose- fait. Potions- fait. Enchantement- fait. Runes- elle avait oublié son dictionnaire sur la table en bas. Super. Elle ne pensait pas un jour regretter d'être une élève si assidue.

« Oh ! » Les yeux de Nelly s'agrandirent de surprise alors qu'elle fixait Lily disperser ses parchemins et fouiller à travers ses livres de cours avec frénésie. « Vous sortez enfin ensemble ! »

Lily sursauta, se retourna vers les quatre filles qui la fixaient avec amusement et elle leva les yeux au ciel. « Bien sûr que non ! »

« Mais il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous à l'instant ! » insista Nelly d'un air connaisseur. « Tu avais exactement la même expression sur le visage quand tu as accepté de sortir avec Ben ! »

« Je n'ai pas – »

« Oh Merlin ! Tu vas aller à Pré-au-Lard avec lui, c'est ça ? » devina Nelly en étouffant de petites exclamations surexcitées. « J'ai raison, pas vrai ? »

« Non ! ... Peut-être … Enfin… » Lily se passa nerveusement la main dans les cheveux et se laissa tomber assise sur son lit, au milieu des parchemins et des livres éparpillés. « C'est compliqué ! »

« C'est toujours compliqué avec vous deux, » se moqua gentiment Faith en tapotant une place à côté d'elle. Presqu'à contrecœur, Lily alla s'asseoir au milieu des filles et se déchaussa pour participer à l'activité. Elle n'avait jamais utilisé un sort à la place de vernis à ongle, ça promettait d'être épique…

« Il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous à Vegas ? » intervint Aliyah d'une voix timide.

Lily se figea et se tourna vers celle qu'on surnommait "la jumelle invisible". Aliyah McFloy ne parlait pas beaucoup mais ce qu'elle disait était en général très intéressant… et perspicace.

« Quoi ? » Nelly se tourna brusquement vers Lily, les yeux écarquillés, quasiment prête à se jeter sur elle comme un prédateur sur sa proie. Même Gwynette cessa de feindre qu'elle n'était pas intéressée par la conversation et elle se redressa pour participer à la discussion.

« Qu'est… Qu'est-ce que tu racontes… » murmura Lily en jetant un coup d'œil à la porte de la salle de bains. Il fallait qu'elle parte d'ici, et vite. Peut-être qu'en prenant assez d'élan…

« Tu restes là, » décida Faith en attrapant Lily par le poignet alors qu'elle allait se lever. « On a des choses à discuter. Aliyah, qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire exactement ? »

Aliyah baissa les yeux sur ses pieds, comme chaque fois qu'elle était le centre d'attention, et se mordit les lèvres. « Et bien, ils n'agissent plus comme avant… James ne va pas chercher Lily à tout bout de champ et Lily est beaucoup plus… moins agressive avec lui. Et ils échangent des coups d'œil fréquents. Mais c'est juste… une pensée, comme ça. »

« Ouais, c'est juste une pensée, » insista lourdement Lily. « Ali a juste présumé de choses qui étaient totalement – »

« Ali passe son temps à analyser le comportement des gens, » s'exclama Gwynette pour défendre son amie. « C'est pour ça qu'elle ne parle pas. D'où croyez-vous que Lucy tient tous ses scoops si ce n'est de sa sœur ? »

Faith grimaça. « Lucinda aime juste fourrer son nez partout. »

« Et on parle de Lily, ici, » reprit Nelly. « Allez, dis-nous ! On ne le répétera à personne, juré. »

Lily déglutit, mal-à-l'aise.

« On ne devrait pas la forcer à parler, » reprit, à nouveau, Gwynette. Lily sentit une bouffée d'amour en direction de la jeune fille grossir en elle. « Personne n'a envie de discuter de ce qui s'est passé à Vegas. On était tous d'accord pour ne jamais plus en parler. »

« Pff… Ce n'est pas parce que tu as été incapable de maitriser tes pulsions animales que c'est le cas de tout le monde ! » rétorqua Faith avec animosité.

Une grande tension était née dans le dortoir des Gryffondors depuis le début de l'année. En effet, durant l'année précédente, Faith n'avait jamais caché qu'elle avait des vues sur le "petit Justin" qui était de deux ans son cadet et s'était disputée à plusieurs reprises avec Gwynette qu'elle jugeait trop proche du garçon. Accusations auxquelles Gwynette répondait inlassablement qu'il était trop jeune pour elle et qu'elle l'avait juste pris son aile à son entrée dans l'équipe de Quidditch.

Seulement voilà, entretemps, Vegas était arrivé et plus jamais Gwyn ne pourrait prétendre que Justin n'était qu'un petit frère à ses yeux. Depuis lors, les choses n'avaient jamais été plus tendues entre les deux jeunes filles et Faith ne perdait jamais une occasion de s'en prendre à Gwynette qui, en général, tentait de rester calme et détachée.

Il sembla cependant que ce commentaire était celui de trop et que toute la tension et le stress accumulés au cours des semaines était sur le point d'exploser.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? » s'écria Gwynette en sautant hors de son lit, l'air furieuse. Elle darda Faith d'un regard à glacer sur place un sort de feu éternel. « Répète un peu ça ? »

« Oh, les filles ! Ca suffit ! » cria Lily en s'interposant entre ses deux amies. « On ne va pas laisser ce qui s'est passé là-bas se mettre entre nous quand même. »

« Qu'elle s'excuse d'abord ! » siffla Gwynette en continuant d'user de son pire regard noir sur Faith qui la fixait d'un air ouvertement provocateur.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'excuserais, » répliqua la jeune fille. « C'est pas moi qui me suis essayée au triolisme… »

« Je vais te tuer ! » hurla Gwynette en poussant Lily pour se précipiter sur Faith.

Nelly cria et s'éloigna de la bagarre aussi vite que possible alors qu'Aliyah restait figée, l'air complètement ahurie de voir les filles rouler sur le sol en s'insultant et s'arrachant les cheveux.

« Gwynette ! Faith ! Ca suffit ! » cria Lily en sortant sa baguette pour les figer avant que la situation ne dégénère trop.

« C'est quoi ce boucan ? » retentit la voix de Lucinda à l'entrée de la chambre. « On vous entend jusque… » Elle se figea en voyant le spectacle pitoyable sous ses yeux. « Mais vous êtes devenues folles ? Gwyn ! Faith ! »

« Stop ! » rugit Lily ? « Si vous n'arrêtez pas tout de suite, je vous jette un sort, je vous préviens ! »

Cela n'eut aucun effet.

« Occupe-toi de Faith, je prends Gwyn, » intervint Lucinda en sortant sa propre baguette. Rapidement, les deux filles mirent fin au combat de chiffonnière et elles entrainèrent Gwynette, la plus amochée des deux, à la salle de bain pour la débarbouiller, laissant Nelly s'occuper de sa meilleure amie.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, par Merlin ? » s'exclama Lucinda en fermant la porte derrière elle.

Lily soupira. « Faith a fait un commentaire sur ce qui c'était passé à Vegas. Gwynette n'a pas vraiment apprécié. »

« Oh. » Lucinda acquiesça sans rien ajouter, ce qui était légèrement surprenant de sa part. Pour autant que Lily s'en souvienne, Lucy avait toujours un avis sur tout et elle ne manquait jamais de le partager avec vous, quand bien même n'aviez-vous rien demandé…

« Je vais t'arracher les yeux ! » hurla Gwynette en revenant à elle. Heureusement, elle comprit qu'elle n'était plus en train de se battre avant de mettre ses menaces à exécution. « Oh, les filles, je – »

« C'est pas grave, » murmura Lucinda en posant ses mains sur les épaules de son amie. « Faith ne peut pas savoir ce que c'est, elle ! »

« Je… Je…. »

« Chut… »

« J'en peux plus, » murmura Gwynette avant de fondre en larmes sur l'épaule de son amie. « A chaque fois que je vais jouer au Quidditch, ils sont là et… et je ne peux m'empêcher de… »

« Je sais ce que c'est, » chuchota Lucinda en caressant le dos de son amie pour la calmer. « Je sais… »

Lily observa longuement les deux filles se murmurer des mots réconfortants. Elle avait du mal à comprendre quand et comment tout avait dégénéré. Certes, dans leur dortoir, cela avait toujours été Nelly et Faith d'un côté et Gwynette et Lucinda de l'autre, avec Lily et Aliyah au milieu papillonnant d'un groupe à l'autre, mais les filles s'étaient toujours plus ou moins bien entendues et n'avaient jamais eu de problème à maintenir de bonnes relations même si elles n'étaient pas d'accord sur tout. Elle n'avait pas pris conscience, avant aujourd'hui, que ce qu'il s'était passé à Vegas avait eu des conséquences bien au-delà de leurs simples vies privées.

Trop focalisée sur ses propres problèmes, sur sa propre petite vie, elle n'avait pas prêté attention à ce qui se passait autour d'elle et n'avait rien vu venir. Pour que Gwyn en vienne aux mains et se jette de cette manière sur Faith, c'est qu'elle devait se retenir depuis un long moment déjà et avait atteint ses limites aujourd'hui. Merlin savait que Faith pouvait se montrer d'une ingéniosité redoutable pour distiller son poison quand elle avait vraiment pris quelqu'un en grippe…

Pour la première fois, alors qu'elle regardait Lucinda et Gwynette discuter et se soutenir mutuellement pour traverser cette crise, Lily regretta vraiment de n'avoir dit à personne ce qui lui était arrivé, à elle. Elle aurait voulu que quelqu'un la prenne dans ses bras et la console, lui dise que tout irait bien. Elle aurait voulu partager son angoisse comme Lucy et Gwyn le faisaient. Elle aurait voulu ne pas se sentir désespérément seule et acculée. Un étau serra sa gorge.

« Tu peux y aller, Lily, » déclara Lucinda après un moment. « Je m'en occupe. »

Durant un court instant, elle envisagea de tout leur dire. Qu'elle savait parfaitement ce qu'elles pouvaient ressentir à l'évocation de Vegas, qu'elle aussi avait vécu quelque chose de terrible qui pourrissait sa vie depuis, qu'elle avait parfois envie également d'étriper les gens qu'elle croisait juste pour arrêter d'y penser, même quelques secondes.

Qu'elle donnerait tout pour pouvoir sauter à la gorge d'une camarade de classe, si ça lui permettait d'évacuer le stress et la tension juste un peu.

Quel était le pire qui pourrait arriver si elle venait à révéler la vérité et tout avouer ? Était-ce vraiment plus grave que les expériences sexuelles libertines auxquelles s'étaient adonnés les autres étudiants ? Avoir épousé un garçon dont elle avait méthodiquement et systématiquement refusé toutes les avances pouvait-il se comparer à une nuit de folie et de désinhibition ? La situation était-elle réellement plus difficile pour elle que pour Lucinda qui assumait chaque matin, la tête haute, son incartade avec le meilleur ami oh-combien pathétique de son petit ami ? Ou pour Gwynette qui continuait de s'entraîner avec Justin et Charity ? Ou pour Remus et Sirius dont l'amitié semblait ne pas avoir tremblé un instant ?

Lily ouvrit la bouche, prête à se lancer comme on s'arrache une épine du pied mais sa détermination s'essouffla et, avec un dernier coup d'œil à la démonstration d'amitié devant ses yeux, elle se leva et partit, s'interrogeant sur elle-même. Était-elle celle qui avait un problème en refusant de se confier aux gens comme elle le faisait ? Elle repensa une seconde à James, à son amitié intense avec les autres garçons et se demanda s'ils étaient au courant de la situation.

Pourtant, Sirius n'aurait pas réagi comme il l'avait fait avec cette histoire de paris s'il avait été au courant. Même lui ne se montrerait pas aussi cruel. Peut-être était-ce simplement la gravité de la situation qui exigeait cette discrétion. Ou James avait juste fermé sa grande bouche par respect pour elle.

Un vague sentiment de reconnaissance gonfla en elle alors qu'elle retraversait son dortoir dans l'autre sens sans prêter aucune attention à Nelly qui faisait la morale à Faith. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de James Potter mais ce dont elle était sûre, c'est qu'il était, petit à petit, en train de mettre la sienne à l'envers.

Mais n'était-ce pas quelque chose qu'il avait toujours fait ?

• • • • • • • •

Quand samedi arriva, Lily se surprit à réfléchir à sa tenue avec beaucoup d'attention. Trop, peut-être. Ce n'était qu'un verre. Juste un verre avec James Potter.

Mais le simple fait qu'elle ait accepté quelque chose de lui signifiait le monde pour elle. Elle ne l'avait jamais laissé approché de trop près, jamais elle ne l'avait laissé pénétrer dans sa bulle. Un simple oui, même à une demande ridicule, était déjà une étape incroyable en avant pour elle. Elle ne doutait pas qu'ils étaient encore à des années lumière d'une quelconque relation et que les chances qu'ils finissent ensemble étaient aussi élevées que celles de voir un jour le mur de Berlin être détruit, mais elle était, enfin, prête à franchir ce pas en avant, à arrêter de se chercher toutes les excuses du monde.

Il arriva à l'heure au point de rendez-vous. Il semblait si nerveux que Lily ne put s'empêcher de rire. Quand il fit mine de se vexer, elle lui dit que c'était à cause de sa tenue ridicule (dont elle s'était, en fait, déjà moquée toute la matinée en compagnie de Jeanne). Il avait paru choqué qu'elle n'aime pas ses vêtements, ce qui avait confirmé ses doutes : il avait fait l'effort de revêtir des vêtements moldus pour lui faire plaisir. Elle l'avait juste supplié de ne plus jamais faire ça.

Ils avaient fini par s'installer dans un pub et le silence s'était installé. Oui, c'était un jour très surprenant. Jamais Lily n'aurait pensé que James Potter était capable de ne pas parler pendant plus de dix minutes. Comme quoi, on pense connaître quelqu'un…

« Je crois que les gens ne seraient pas plus curieux si on était en train de se rouler un patin, » commenta Lily en jetant un autre regard noir à un énième individu qui la dévisageait. Evidemment, ce n'était pas évident de suivre la progression de leur histoire : entre les disputes, les moments d'ignorance mutuelle, la rumeur de leur couple en début de semaine, la gifle qu'elle lui avait mise et maintenant leur rendez-vous, même le plus attentif disciple du Maraudeur en aurait perdu sa magie.

Le sourire apparut enfin sur le visage de James et Lily pressentit qu'elle n'allait pas apprécier la suite. Avec le temps, elle était devenue bonne à ce jeu-là, son professeur de Divination aurait été très fier.

« On peut vérifier cette théorie immédiatement, si tu veux. »

Elle souffla. « Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée ! » se renfrogna-t-elle en tentant de finir son verre le plus vite possible pour mettre fin à ce désastre.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Je n'ai rien fait ! »

Elle continua à déglutir sa Bierraubeurre à petites gorgées régulières.

James souffla et se passa la main dans les cheveux, ce qui accentua encore un peu la crispation de Lily. Elle détestait honnêtement ce geste ridicule qu'il faisait pour se donner plus de contenance.

« Tu es vraiment impossible, tu sais ? » continua-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Elle redéposa sa chope sur la table et s'essuya la bouche du dos de la main. « Tu changes d'avis plus vite qu'une girouette ! C'est vraiment impossible de comprendre ce qu'il y a dans ta tête. Cite-moi une seule chose que j'ai mal faite aujourd'hui ! »

« Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? » demanda-t-elle brusquement. Cette question lui avait brûlé les lèvres pendant toute la semaine et, vu qu'elle ne semblait finalement pas encore prête à avoir une relation posée avec lui, elle voulait profiter de l'occasion pour le lui demander.

Il fut surpris. « Ben, je… Je n'ai pas une liste de sujets de conversation prête à l'emploi en tête, » se justifia-t-il. « Tu peux parler aussi si le silence te gêne tant que ça ! »

« Non, pourquoi tu n'as rien dit sur – » Lily se pencha en avant pour lui murmurer les mots et, du coin de l'œil, aperçut presque _une dizaine_ d'élèves suivre son mouvement avec attention. Rappel à elle-même : ne jamais sortir avec James Potter dans un endroit public. Si une seule personne la fixait encore, elle allait vraiment finir par égorger quelqu'un !

« Sur ? » la reprit James puisqu'elle s'était tu.

« Tu sais, Vegas. » C'était sans doute le mot le moins dangereux à utiliser dans une telle situation. Il se passa un instant sans que James n'ait de réaction.

« L'occasion ne s'est pas présentée, » répondit-il simplement en reculant sur le dossier de sa chaise. « Ce qu'il s'est passé cet été est un peu tabou dans notre dortoir, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… »

Lily soupira et fusilla, encore, un autre curieux qui s'approchait un peu trop à son goût. Elle réfléchit un instant et se rendit compte qu'en effet, les Maraudeurs n'avaient pas été épargné par le dealer fou : entre l'histoire probable entre Remus, Sirius et Brian et celle de Peter avec Lucinda, qui était maintenant de manière officielle la petite amie de Sirius, le trouble de James avait facilement dû passer inaperçu.

« Et parce que tu m'aurais tué si j'avais fait un truc comme ça, » ajouta James, un peu plus bas. Lily ne put s'empêcher de sourire. En effet, elle l'aurait fait. « Tu veux qu'on aille se promener dans un coin un peu plus isolé ? » proposa-t-il. « Ils n'ont pas l'air décidé à nous oublier. »

Le pub était rempli d'élèves de Poudlard et tous semblaient en train de les épier ou de discuter à leur propos. Ca ne cessait d'étonner Lily à quel point ils pouvaient attirer l'attention. Et James semblait parfaitement à l'aise avec ça, presque comme si ça ne changeait rien que chacun de ses mouvements soit le sujet de conversation principal. Cependant, même si la différence était fine, Lily pouvait sentir qu'il n'était aussi à l'aise et naturel qu'en temps normal, ce qui la rassurait un peu sur les côtés exhibitionnistes de la personnalité du garçon… Il y avait tout de même une part de lui qu'il ne révélait pas au grand jour.

« Allons-y, » déclara Lily en sortant son porte-monnaie.

« Laisse, je vais payer. »

« Non, c'est bon, je vais payer ma part. »

« J'insiste, c'est moi qui t'ai invitée. »

« Cesse d'être aussi macho, je vais payer ! »

James paraissait de plus en plus frustré par la conversation. « Tu sais bien que l'argent n'est pas un problème pour moi. »

« Oh, je _sais,_ » lui rappela Lily. « Ca ne l'est pas pour moi non plus, en ce moment. »

James souffla et se leva. « Bon, alors je vais payer. »

« Quoi ? Non, je vais te donner ma part ! » s'énerva Lily en le suivant à travers les tables et jusqu'au bar.

« Si au final, c'est quand même avec mon argent, ça ne change rien ! »

« Je n'utilise pas _ton_ argent, » siffla Lily en lui attrapant la main pour l'empêcher de sortir sa bourse. « C'est une question de principe. »

James ne répondit pas. Il n'insista pas. Il ne se récria même pas quand elle paya leurs deux consommations au lieu de la sienne seule. Non, à ce moment précis, James Potter regardait droit devant lui, la main de Lily posée sur la sienne. Il n'osait pas bouger car au moindre mouvement qu'il ferait, il savait qu'elle prendrait conscience de son geste et se dégagerait. Oui, il devait trouver un moyen de tourner cette situation ridicule à son avantage.

« Viens, » déclara-t-il alors en effectuant un habile mouvement de poignet pour agripper la main de Lily. « L'argent a assez pourri nos vies comme ça pour qu'on ne se dispute pas à cause de ça pendant notre premier rendez-vous. »

« Ce n'est pas un – » Lily ne termina pas sa phrase. Ca n'aurait servi à rien, James était déjà en train de la tirer vers la sortie. Elle entendit nettement des murmures sur son passage, alors que les têtes les suivaient sans la moindre discrétion, et elle accueillit l'air froid et humide de l'extérieur avec la plus grande satisfaction. Le temps était très instable, les averses venaient sans prévenir, prenant au dépourvu quiconque était à l'extérieur et quand bien même il ne pleuvait pas, le vent était fort et puissant, chargé d'assez d'eau pour vous humidifier le visage.

Mais dehors, aussi mouillé et froid qu'il fasse, il n'y avait personne pour la surveiller à chaque seconde. Elle était si satisfaite d'être enfin débarrassée de ses voyeurs sans scrupule qu'il lui fallut marcher plus de cinq minutes avant de se rendre compte que James n'avait pas lâché sa main et ne semblait pas décidé à le faire dans un avenir proche.

Elle se mordit les lèvres et jeta un coup d'œil au visage de son compagnon mais ne commenta pas son geste. Lui demander de lâcher sa main serait reconnaitre le fait qu'ils étaient en train de se tenir par la main, et cette idée n'enchantait pas Lily le moins du monde. Non, mieux valait faire comme si cela n'avait aucune importance et avancer à ses côtés. Tant qu'il ne voyait pas la légère rougeur sur son visage, il ne pourrait se douter de rien…

« Tu as déjà été dans les collines ? » demanda-t-il après un moment à flâner devant des vitrines dégarnies en silence.

Lily leva les yeux vers le paysage vallonné qui entourait le village. « Non, qui irait se promener là-bas ? »

« C'est magnifique pourtant ! » s'exclama James en se levant le bras devant lui pour lui désigner plusieurs points. « Là, il y a une jachère naturelle d'Armoise, et là, une grotte creusée dans la roche, oh et si on va jusque tout là-bas, il y a comme des runes primitives gravées sur la paroi. Et de ce côté, il y a un verger avec des dizaines d'arbres différents, qui font des fruits toute l'année. Et dans cette direction, un ruisseau qui forme une petite cascade sur de l'argile blanchi à l'asphodèle. Ca ressemble presque à une rivière de diamants, c'est impressionnant ! »

Lily se put s'empêcher de rire devant son enthousiasme évident. Il mettait tant d'émotions dans ses mots qu'il en avait les yeux qui brillaient plus fort. Même elle, qui n'avait jamais été très sensible au charme de la nature, ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être intéressée par ses dires. « Et comment tu sais tout ça ? Tu passes tes visites à explorer la nature sauvage bordant Pré-Au-Lard ? »

Il y avait quelque chose d'à la fois incroyablement touchant et incommensurablement ridicule à imaginer James en aventurier, machette à la main, se taillant un chemin dans la nature luxuriante qui entourait un village perdu au bord de l'Ecosse. Quoiqu'imaginer James avec un fouet …

« Oh, euh. » James rigola en se passant la main les cheveux. Lily leva les yeux au ciel. « Tu sais, des explorations de… de gamins. Ouais, qu'on faisait il y a des années… quand on était… plus petits. Enfin – »

Lily haussa un sourcil, ayant l'étrange impression qu'il cachait quelque chose mais elle ne commenta pas, sachant qu'il ne serait pas étonnant qu'un secret se cache là-dessous. Les Maraudeurs faisaient beaucoup de choses, pas toujours très légales, dont ils évitaient de se vanter…

« Tu devrais me montrer tout ça un jour qu'il fera moins froid, » déclara Lily en se rapprochant imperceptiblement de lui.

Il se tourna vers elle. « Tu as froid ? »

« Non, ça va. » Et, comme pour affirmer ses dires, elle éternua. « C'est rien, c'est juste – »

« On devrait rentrer, c'est pas la peine que tu attrapes un rhume. »

« Allons là, » proposa Lily en lui désignant une petite boutique qui faisait le coin de la rue. James haussa les épaules et la suivit. C'était une échoppe assez étrange, proposant des produits hétéroclites dont l'origine ne semblait pas toujours très claire. Assez étrangement, il n'y avait personne à l'intérieur, même pas un vendeur.

« Hé, regarde ça ! » rigola James en attrapant une petite boite dans un des rayons encombrés de brol en tout genre. « C'est de la poudre de Perlimpinpin ! Je croyais que ça avait été interdit à l'importation ! »

« Remet-ça, » souffla Lily en secouant la tête avec désapprobation. Elle se pencha pour souffler sur un vieux grimoire recouvert de poussière et découvrit une très ancienne édition d'un almanach de potions. Cette boutique contenait de véritables petits trésors…

« Tu rigoles ? Je ne vais passer à côté d'une opportunité comme celle-là ! » James fouilla dans sa poche et sortit sa bourse. Il alla déposer les deux Gallions que coûtait la boite sur le comptoir et empocha son magot. La tête qu'allait faire Sirius quand il lui montrerait ça ! Et le nombre de blagues qu'ils allaient pouvoir faire ! La poudre de Perlimpinpin … Jamais il n'aurait crû être assez chanceux pour en posséder un jour.

« Fais attention, » insista Lily. « C'est très facilement explosif ce genre de poudre. Il faut que tu sois très prudent. »

« Je sais, je sais, » souffla-t-il en chipotant avec un petit arc miniature qui devait certainement avoir appartenu à un Elfe combattant au siècle précédent. « Je suis pas assez stupide pour rentrer dans un champ magique avec ça en poche. »

« Compte pas sur moi pour te remettre les boyaux en place si ça t'explose dessus. »

« C'est charmant, » commenta James avec une grimace moqueuse en la voyant s'agenouiller pour fouiner dans un tas de vieux livres. Sans rire, cette boutique était une vraie caverne d'Alibaba et elle regardait _les livres _? « Bon, tu vas me laisser t'offrir quelque chose ? »

« Je ne veux pas de – »

« Allez, juste un petit truc, » insista James. « Tu as payé les verres après tout. Regarde, ça, c'est mignon, non ? » demanda-t-il en prenant une petite tiare blanche sertie d'une émeraude. « Ca ira très bien avec – »

« Arrête de m'acheter des trucs verts à cause de mes yeux, » le coupa Lily en s'approchant de lui pour observer l'objet. Elle fronça les sourcils. « Pose-ça ! James, c'est une tiare de protection qui émet un champ magique ! »

« Quoi ? » James blanchit et baissa les yeux sur l'objet qu'il avait en main.

« Jette la poudre ! Loin ! » cria Lily. Elle n'avait pas besoin de le dire, James avait déjà ouvert la poche de sa veste et attrapé la petite boite qu'il balança loin de lui avec autant de force qu'il put. Il y eut un crépitement dans l'air, le temps sembla se figer autour de lui et les évènements se dérouler au ralenti. Il comprit qu'il avait été trop lent avant même que l'explosion ne prenne et il fit la première chose qui lui vint en tête : il sauta sur Lily et la plaqua au sol, la protégeant du souffle de la déflagration avec son corps.

Une sensation de chaleur intense envahit son dos et ses jambes, suivie par une douleur atroce se rependant sur lui en vagues successives. Un bourdonnement raisonnait à ses oreilles et tout l'arrière de son corps était si douloureux qu'il était persuadé d'être en feu. Sa vision s'obscurcit et il entendit vaguement Lily crier avant de perdre de conscience.

• • • • • • • •

Lily se rongeait les ongles nerveusement. Elle était dans un couloir blanc et épuré de décors inutiles, assise à même le sol, les jambes ramenées contre sa poitrine. Son pied battait à un rythme incroyable et il ne lui restait guère plus d'un doigt à martyriser.

A quelques pas d'elle, Sirius n'allait pas beaucoup mieux. Il marchait de long en large, le visage figé dans une grimace angoissée, creusant un sillon dans le sol à force de repasser au même endroit.

Remus, lui, était assis sur une chaise, les yeux plongés dans le vide devant lui, les mains coincées sous ses jambes, semblant porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Déjà très pâle en temps normal, il donnait à présent l'impression d'être enduit de craie.

Peter était assis à côté de Remus et ne cessait de bouger. C'était d'autant plus visible à côté de son voisin immobile. Ses yeux ne pouvaient se poser sur un endroit définitif, droite, gauche, devant, un coup d'œil à Lily, à Sirius, à Remus, sur ses pieds, sur ses mains, sur le mur. Il lui faudrait un bon moment avant de se calmer.

Au bout du couloir, Dumbledore et McGonagall étaient présents également. C'était grâce à eux que les Maraudeurs et Lily avaient pu venir à Sainte Mangouste à la suite de James qu'on avait emmené en urgence par cheminée. Lily était sonnée, perdue, elle avait perdu conscience plusieurs fois et n'entendait presque plus d'une oreille mais les soins du Médicomage envoyé sur place avaient été suffisants à la requinquer. On l'avait transportée à l'infirmerie de Poudlard alors que James était emmené à Londres. Dès qu'elle avait été en état de parler, elle avait insisté pour venir rejoindre James, malgré les conseils de repos de Pomfresh.

Sirius avait alors débarqué, forçant la porte de l'infirmerie, persuadé que James était à l'intérieur. Remus et Peter n'avaient pas mis longtemps non plus. A force de cris, d'insistance (et de menace de fuite pour Sirius), le professeur Dumbledore avait accepté de les emmener à l'hôpital où il devait de toute manière se rendre pour s'informer de l'état de santé de son élève. McGonagall était déjà là, ayant fait le trajet avec James pour ne pas le laisser seul.

Un Médicomage arriva dans le couloir. Immédiatement, les quatre adolescents se ruèrent sur lui et une avalanche de questions inquiètes déboula sur lui.

« Ca suffit ! » s'époumona le professeur de Métamorphose en arrivant derrière eux. « Comment voulez-vous que ce pauvre homme vous réponde si vous ne le laissez pas parler ? »

Le silence se fit brusquement.

« L'état de monsieur Potter est stable pour le moment, déclara le Médicomage, mais il risque fort bien d'empirer dans les heures qui viennent sans les soins adaptés. »

« Donnez-lui les soins adaptés, alors ! » rugit Sirius.

« Black ! Du calme ! » s'écria McGonagall, outrée du manque de politesse de son élève.

« Ce n'est pas aussi facile, » expliqua l'homme en se grattant le menton d'un air concentré. « Monsieur Potter, j'ignore comment, a été exposé à de la poudre de Perlimpinpin, ce qui complique grandement la guérison des brûlures intenses qu'il a sur le dos. Nous lui avons administré les soins de base pour les grands brûlés mais avec une telle superficie touchée à ce degré de gravité… »

« Il va s'en sortir ou pas ? » s'exclama à nouveau Sirius qui n'aurait pu moins se soucier de l'étiquette qu'à ce moment précis. Si Lily n'avait pas été autant inquiète elle-même par l'état de James, elle aurait sûrement été touchée par la dévotion du jeune homme pour son meilleur ami.

« C'est trop tôt pour le dire, » déclara le Médicomage d'un air désolé.

Une chape de plomb s'abattit sur les adolescents qui n'osèrent plus bouger ou prononcer un mot de peur que ceux qu'ils venaient d'entendre deviennent réels.

« Vous pouvez forcément faire quelques chose ! Vous devez faire quelque chose ! » s'écria Sirius en s'approchant du soignant, si bien que pendant un moment, Lily craignit qu'il n'empoigne l'homme par le col de sa robe pour le secouer (dans le très noble de but de lui donner une nouvelle idée, bien sûr). Le Médicomage dut penser la même chose car il prit un pas de recul.

« Nous devons attendre l'arrivée des parents de monsieur Potter pour prendre la prochaine décision, » conclut-il.

« Quelle décision ? » continua à interroger Sirius alors que son interlocuteur était sur le point de repartir. « James est majeur ! Pourquoi avez-vous besoin de ses parents ? » Lily leva la main et la posa sur le bras de Sirius pour tenter de le calmer, il la repoussa sans délicatesse.

« Sirius, calme-toi » intervint alors Dumbledore en posant une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme. « James est encore en vie pour le moment, reste concentré sur ce point. » Le directeur de Poudlard releva les yeux sur le Médicomage. « Les Potter sont actuellement en voyage au sud du continent, je les ai déjà prévenus mais il leur faudra encore quelques heures avant de pouvoir être présent ici. »

« Bien, évidemment, plus vite nous prendrons les mesures nécessaires, meilleures seront les chances de James Potter, » déclara l'homme avant d'ajouter en direction de Sirius qui s'apprêtait à nouveau à questionner le professionnel. « Il existe un traitement alternatif que nous n'avons pas encore testé, le plus efficace que nous connaissons contre les brûlures de ce type. Malheureusement, l'onguent contient du sang de Licorne qui est, comme vous le savez, un des ingrédients les plus rares et les plus chers sur le marché et – »

« C'est… C'est une blague, pas vrai ? » interrompit alors Lily, prenant seulement conscience que sa voix était rouillée par l'émotion contenue. « Vous ne le soignez pas à cause… à cause du _prix_ du traitement ? »

L'agacement était désormais clairement visible sur le visage glabre du Médicomage de James. « Comme j'essaye de vous l'expliquer, l'onguent est extrêmement cher et les règles de l'hôpital sont strictes sur ce point. Nous n'avons pas les moyens d'acheter une préparation de ce genre pour nos patients et à moins qu'ils paient eux même – »

« Avez-vous la moindre idée de _qui_ est James Potter ? » reprit Lily dont l'ébahissement surpassait à présent toute inquiétude. L'argent. Le monde entier tournait autour de l'argent. Même la vie avait un prix désormais. « Il pourrait acheter tout ce foutu hôpital s'il le voulait ! »

Le Médicomage se crispa. « Ecoutez, mademoiselle. Je suis conscient que votre souci – »

« Elle vous dit qu'il est riche ! » beugla Sirius en se libérant de la poigne de Dumbledore. « Vous ne pouvez pas ne pas le soigner sous prétexte que le remède coûte trop cher ! »

« Ca suffit maintenant ! » s'exclama McGonagall en direction de Sirius. « Il y a un minimum de règles de poli- »

« La politique de l'hôpital est claire, » poursuivit le Médicomage d'une voix forte et déterminée n'admettant plus aucune contestation. Même le professeur de Métamorphose se tut subitement pour observer l'homme camper ses positions. « Nous traitons de la même manière Sang-purs et Nés-Moldus ici, Mangemorts et Aurors, riches et pauvres. Seul un ayant accès au coffre de monsieur Potter peut nous donner la certification que la dette sera épongée, quoiqu'il advienne. Maintenant, à moins que les parents de James arrivent, ne me dérangez plus. J'ai d'autres patients qui dépendent de moi. »

Sur ce, il tourna les talons et commença à s'éloigner dans le couloir.

Lily ne pouvait pas retirer ses yeux de cet homme qui s'en allait d'un pas léger, presque aérien, alors qu'il venait de condamner leur ami. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que tout se résumait à ça – de l'argent. De l'argent que James avait à profusion, à n'en plus savoir que faire. L'argent qui était la source de tous leurs problèmes et gâchait leurs vies depuis le mois d'août. L'argent qui maintenant manquait pour lui garantir la vie sauve.

Lily se figea en observant la silhouette de l'homme se découper dans la lumière d'une fenêtre illuminant le couloir. Une tempête se leva en elle et apaisa toutes les autres, son esprit cessa de hurler, son cœur reprit un rythme lent et paresseux, ses mains séchèrent et la calme se fit en elle, plus clair et lumineux que jamais.

Elle savait ce qui lui restait à faire. Elle n'en avait plus aucun doute à présent. Elle s'était longuement interrogée sur les raisons qui l'avaient amenée là où elle était aujourd'hui, sur les causes du désastre ambulant dans lequel elle évoluait chaque jour. Elle avait eu tout faux. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec _elle_, ni même le hasard. Tout prenait un sens désormais, les voies impénétrables du destin s'ouvraient devant elle et lui montraient le chemin à suivre.

« Attendez ! » s'écria-t-elle en direction du Médicomage. Elle le vit hésiter, ses épaules doucement se courber vers l'avant sous la coupe de l'irritation avant qu'il ne se retourne pour lui faire face.

« Faites-le ! » ordonna Lily. Sa voix ne tremblait. Toute trace d'hésitation avait déserté. Et s'il devait y avoir des conséquences à son acte, elle les assumerait.

« Mademoiselle, » soupira l'homme en se massant les tempes avec lassitude, « je suis sûr que vous êtes inquiète pour votre petit ami mais – »

« Je ne suis pas la petite amie de James Potter, » rétorqua Lily en fourrant sa main à l'intérieur de son col sous l'œil étonné du Médicomage, de ses amis et professeurs. « Je suis sa femme, ayant droit sur son coffre, et je vous dis de faire tout ce qu'il sera nécessaire de faire pour aider James. »

Et pour prouver ses dires, elle brandit devant elle l'anneau qu'elle n'avait jamais montré à quiconque jusqu'à présent. Dans un coin reculé de son esprit, elle songea qu'il n'y aurait pu y avoir de meilleure raison au monde de le faire.


	7. Way Too Young To Be a Potter

Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Vous n'avez pas idée comme vous me faites chaud au coeur ! J'ai essayé de rar-er mais comme d'hab, je me suis emmêlée et en plus, mon mail est bloqué tous les cinq mails (j'ai découvert le pattern ! Je finirai par vaincre l'informatique !) bref, excusez-moi si certains n'ont pas reçu de réponse ou si d'autres ont eu des doublés. Mais merci à :** Abelforth Dumbledore, alekszia, angelily, be, Cacahute, Caramelise, Ero-Chikachu, GinLynn, , hannah98, Hellee, Kuumquat, LaSilvana, Lili Evans potter, Lilypoesy, Louise, Lysie, malilite, Miie, MissW, narcissa potter, Nyssia, Orlane Sayan, Potter miss, Puky, Rosa020, Roze Potter, TicTacTicq, une inconnu, xxShimyxx **et au** Guest**

J'essaye de finir Rasp Hollow demain (mais je promets rien) et Boyfriend arrive aussi. En attendant :

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7<strong>

**Way Too Young To Be A Potter**

Lily Potter.

Le nom tournait devant ses yeux, imprimé sur sa rétine de manière indélébile. Sans doute la dernière chose qu'elle verrait avant de mourir serait ce nom tant il s'était gravé profondément dans son esprit et s'était débarrassé du reste de ses pensées pour occuper toute la place.

Lily Potter.

Il y avait dans ces deux mots une antinomie intrinsèque, un champ répulsif repoussant les deux termes dans des coins opposés de la feuille, une rythmique dissonante heurtant les oreilles et brûlant les yeux, une énergie d'association hautement toxique et nocive. Il ne pouvait en être autrement. Ce prénom ne devait pas – n'aurait jamais dû – se retrouver affubler d'un patronyme aussi ridicule et lui seyant si peu.

Madame Lily Potter.

Plus les mots raisonnaient dans sa tête et moins ils avaient de sens. Oui, elle était mariée avec James Potter mais cela ne signifiait pas pour autant que son nom avait changé, que son statut était différent ou qu'elle devait désormais utiliser une signature qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru un jour être tracée par sa main.

Encore moins sur des papiers officiels d'un hôpital afin de prendre une décision dont elle ne pouvait sûrement pas mesurer toutes les implications et les conséquences. Elle avait dix-sept ans, s'était mariée sans en garder le moindre souvenir, sans même y avoir jamais songé et voilà qu'on la jugeait suffisamment responsable pour prendre des décisions concernant la vie de certaines personnes et l'utilisation de milliers de Gallions qu'elle avait à peine eu conscience de posséder jusqu'ici.

Lily finit par sortir du bureau de l'administration hospitalière, toujours perturbée qu'on lui ait demandé, sous couvert de quelques rires moqueurs, d'utiliser son _nom d'épouse_. C'était tout bonnement inconcevable. Jamais elle n'avait songé à ce détail auparavant mais désormais, il n'y avait plus de Lily Evans, juste une autre Potter qui n'avait jamais désiré l'être. Et si elle s'en fiait à ce qu'elle avait pu lire durant sa recherche de divorce, même celui-ci prononcé, elle conserverait son nouveau patronyme. Quelle folie !

Il était hors de question qu'elle s'appelle Lily Potter jusqu'à la fin de ses jours ! Il était absolument exclu que quiconque l'appelle par ce pseudonyme ou qu'elle le considère un jour comme _son_ nom. Aucun moyen sur Terre qu'elle laisse ça se produire, ni nulle part ailleurs dans l'univers.

Elle rejoignit le rez-de-chaussée, étage des accidents magiques, de manière automatique, réussissant par elle ne savait quel tour de passe-passe à ne pas se tromper de couloir ni utiliser le mauvais ascenseur. Ses pieds la guidèrent, comme malgré eux attirés vers la destination fatidique où les questions ne risqueraient pas de manquer. Arrivée sur place, elle ne put manquer le regard tant surpris que désappointé du professeur McGonagall et l'expression illisible de Dumbledore. Le vieux sorcier qui avait toujours la malice à l'œil et le sourire au coin des lèvres ne semblait pas amusé le moins du monde. Était-il en colère ? Lily eut beau analysé les replis du visage ridé pour tenter d'en percer les mystères, seul le souci du directeur pour son élève blessé se laissait deviner.

« Lily ! »

L'exclamation excitée de Peter obligea la jeune femme à détacher ses yeux de ses enseignants pour les poser sur les Maraudeurs. Elle inspira rapidement. _Comme un sparadrap_, se dit-elle pour se convaincre, mieux vaut en finir d'un coup que laisser traîner les choses et rendre tout le processus plus fastidieux et douloureux.

« Cet été à Vegas je me suis réveillée avec une alliance au doigt, depuis, James et moi essayons de trouver un moyen pour faire annuler le mariage mais tout son argent rend ça presque impossible et s'il ne vous a rien dit, c'est parce qu'on ne voulait surtout pas risquer que ça s'ébruite et que le dire tout haut rend tout tellement plus réel que j'ai été obligée de signer un papier sous le nom de Potter juste à l'instant et croyez-moi, c'est vraiment un de pires trucs au monde, » débita-t-elle rapidement sans reprendre son souffle dès qu'elle fut arrivée à hauteur des trois garçons.

Ceux-ci l'observèrent une seconde silencieusement, étonnés et confus.

« On se doutait bien qu'il s'était passé quelque chose, » finit par déclarer Remus d'un ton égal ne démontrant rien de ce qu'il pensait de la situation. « James a brusquement arrêté de sauter sur toutes les occasions pour parler de toi… »

Lily ne put pas empêcher la chaleur de s'épandre sur ses joues en apprenant de manière si fortuite que James avait pour habitude de parler d'elle à ses heures perdues. Ces derniers temps, chaque détail inattendu qu'elle découvrait sur lui la faisait fondre un peu plus encore, ce qui était très déconcertant dans cette ambiance qui ne se prêtait pas du tout à ce genre de sentiment.

« Sirius pensait que vous aviez juste couché ensemble, » intervint Peter, « comme vous avez passé la nuit dans la même chambre et tout… »

« J'aurais préféré, crois-moi, » soupira la jeune fille – pardon, la jeune _femme_ – bien qu'elle n'en était pas totalement sûre. Le sexe était passé au second plan avec l'ampleur qu'avait prise cette histoire de mariage. Elle avait tout fait pour ne pas y penser. Elle n'avait pas envie de découvrir si elle était le genre de fille à se ficher d'avoir passé la nuit avec un inconnu (ou en l'occurrence passer une nuit inconnue avec un pseudo-ami) ou bien si elle devrait considérer cette aventure comme un rapport non-consensuel, voire forcé.

Franchement, mieux valait prétendre que rien ne s'était passé dans ce lit. Ce n'était pas comme si elle avait appris une seule foutue chose sur le sexe au cours de cette nuit… ou en gardait la moindre trace physique ou traumatisme psychique. Quelque chose peut-il vraiment avoir eu lieu si personne n'en garde le moindre souvenir ? Elle baissa les yeux sur l'anneau qui pendait à son cou et attirait inexorablement le regard des trois garçons sur l'échancrure de son décolleté. D'un geste discret et pourtant immanquable, elle remit la bague sous sa blouse.

Lily se tourna en direction de Sirius. Son visage était si tordu qu'il semblait constipé, à mi-chemin entre la concentration intense et la colère froide.

« Ce faux-frère, » marmonna-t-il entre ses dents, comme une remarque à lui-même qui n'était en rien destinée à son audience. « Taire un secret pareil… »

« Il s'est dit que toi plus que tout autre avait suffisamment à gérer, » insista Lily qui voulait moins que tout voir éclater une dispute entre Sirius et James à cause de cette histoire. Assez de trouble avait déjà été semé.

Le jeune homme jeta un coup d'œil incertain à Remus, une œillade agacée à Peter et il soupira en se passant la main dans les cheveux. Lily se sentit agacée de ce tic – le même que James, tout aussi insupportable – mais ne put pas s'empêcher de trouver la ressemblance entre les deux garçons attendrissante. Elle n'était pas tellement étonnée à vrai dire qu'ils se ressemblent jusque dans leurs défauts.

« Je suppose que j'avais pas mal de trucs en tête ces derniers temps, » convint Sirius, toujours mi-figue, mi-raisin. Il observa attentivement Lily, à la recherche d'elle ne savait quel détail qui confirmerait la véracité de son récit, quand quelque chose lui traversa l'esprit et il ricana lourdement.

« Sacré Cornedrue ! Je lui avais dit qu'il faisait tout à l'envers quand il t'avait dit être fou de toi avant de te proposer de sortir la première fois, mais t'épouser sans même de t'avoir offert un verre, faut avouer qu'il a fait fort… »

Même Lily ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

• • • • • • • •

James reprit conscience avec brusquerie, son esprit réinjecté dans sa conscience d'un coup de fouet rapide et précis, le laissant surpris et étourdi. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser qu'il était réveillé. Il dut fournir un effort mental important afin de ressentir son corps – une rapide inspection lui permit de vérifier que ses doigts, ses jambes et ses pieds bougeaient toujours bien. Ce n'est qu'une fois cette étape franchie que le soulagement l'envahit et qu'il se rendit compte de sa position inconfortable.

Il était couché dans un lit atrocement dur, sur le ventre, la bouche et le nez à moitié obstrués par l'oreiller et la tête tournée vers la droite dans une position devenue douloureuse à tenir pour sa nuque. Il cligna des yeux quelques fois pour essayer de distinguer les décors mais seule une épaisse tache blanche dansait devant ses pupilles. Inquiet, James força sur sa vue et pencha un peu la tête, rassuré de voir le sol former une tache noire à la lisière des murs blancs. Il n'était pas aveugle, juste désespérément myope.

Le bruit d'une conversation dans son dos lui apprit qu'il n'était pas seul. Il n'était pas à l'infirmerie de Poudlard non plus, à force d'y atterrir, il avait fini par en retenir les moindres détails et était capable de reconnaître cette pièce dans tous les sens, toutes les positions et avec ou sans lunettes. Sans doute Sainte Mangouste alors. Qu'avait-il bien pu faire de si grave pour qu'on le transfère à l'hôpital sorcier ?

James tenta de se redresser et de se tourner, la station sur le ventre commençant à devenir très inconfortable mais son mouvement provoqua un spasme de douleur intense tout le long de son dos et les souvenirs le frappèrent brusquement telle une succession d'images figées défilant à toute allure devant ses yeux. Pré-Au-Lard. Lily. La poudre de Perlimpinpin. L'explosion.

Ainsi il avait survécu. Bonne chose. Il avait encore très mal au dos mais avec un peu de chance, ce n'était que temporaire. Au pire, il finirait par dépenser sa fortune en potions antidouleur illégales et vivrait le reste de sa vie dans un paradis artificiel à des lieues de la réalité.

La rumeur des voix se fit un peu plus intense derrière lui et il se demanda vaguement s'il trouverait le courage de se redresser suffisamment pour tourner la tête dans l'autre sens mais une voix d'une femme se fit entendre, interrompant le fil de ses pensées. La réalisation le frappa, où avait-il la tête ? Comment avait-il pu oublier qu'il n'était pas seul dans cette boutique et que sa vie n'était pas la seule à avoir été menacée aujourd'hui ?

« Lily, » murmura-t-il. Enfin, il tenta de murmurer car sa gorge était ankylosée et sa voix si rêche que tout ce qui sortit de sa bouche fut un vague « iiiii » couinant.

Les gens derrière lui ne remarquèrent rien et continuèrent de parler sans lui prêter attention. N'était-il pas supposé être le malade ici ? Pourquoi il n'y avait personne à son chevet pour se rendre compte qu'il s'était réveillé ?

James déglutit, tenta de faire venir de la salive dans sa bouche et refit un essai. « iiiiii ». Désespérant. A nouveau, sa tentative passa inaperçue. Il tenta d'écouter la conversation qui se tenait dans sa chambre pour deviner qui était là et osait ne lui prêter aucune attention. Toute la meilleure volonté du monde ne lui permit pas de comprendre un traitre mot, les sons lui arrivant déformés et brouillés, comme passant au travers d'une épaisse couche d'eau avant de l'atteindre.

Hum, peut-être son audition ne s'en était-elle pas aussi bien sortie, elle.

James inspira un grand coup. « AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA » cria-t-il, optant pour une voyelle plus audible. C'était un phénomène étrange – il pouvait sentir sa voix fonctionner, sa gorge se contracter, sa bouche bouger, son souffle passer et il _savait_ qu'il criait et pourtant, le son qui lui parvenait aux oreilles était mou et atténué, comme le vague gémissement d'un mourant et non pas l'exclamation d'un adolescent plein de vie.

Le silence se fit et quelques secondes plus tard à peine, le visage ridé d'une vieille femme aux cheveux argentés se matérialisait devant ses yeux. « Maman ? » s'étonna-t-il (quoique tout ce qu'il entendit fut un étrange « naaannnn »).

Aussitôt, elle se mit à parler, lui caresser le visage, passer ses doigts contre sa peau pour vérifier qu'il allait bien. En tout autre circonstance, James lui aurait dit de cesser – il n'était plus un gosse ! – mais ici, dans ce lit d'hôpital, après tous les évènements de l'après-midi, avoir frôlé la mort de si près et ne pas savoir ce qu'il en était de Lily, les petits gestes d'amour de sa mère lui semblèrent valoir de l'or. Il se laissa aller à en apprécier la sensation pendant quelques instants.

Très rapidement, d'autres personnes commencèrent à apparaître derrière sa mère. Il n'y voyait pas assez clair pour les reconnaitre mais pouvait deviner que la silhouette grande et ronde, légèrement affaissée vers l'avant, était celle de son père avec à côté de lui un jeune homme sombre tout habillé de noir qui ne pouvait être que Sirius. A quelques pas d'eux, un peu en retrait se tenait une personne dont la tête était entourée d'un halo orange.

Immédiatement, il se sentit rassuré que Lily n'ait rien et il ferma les yeux, replongeant paresseusement dans un sommeil réparateur dont il ne ressortit que quelques heures plus tard, le dos sensiblement moins douloureux et l'ouïe parfaite à nouveau.

• • • • • • • •

« Hey »

« Hey »

Ceci était potentiellement la situation la plus ridicule qu'il avait jamais vécue (et pourtant, il avait un certain bagage dans le domaine).

C'était déjà pas marrant en règle générale de se retrouver dans un lit d'hôpital, ses amis à son chevet mais imaginez cela en étant _couché sur le ventre_ dans un lit d'hôpital, les couvertures flottant à quelques centimètres de votre peau recouverte d'une épaisse substance verte réparatrice, avec la fille de vos rêves (et accessoirement votre femme) à votre chevet que vous ne pouvez même pas voir clairement parce que porter des lunettes _et_ avoir le nez dans l'oreiller est une véritable torture des tempes et des arrêtes du nez. Voilà, vous y êtes. Ridicule.

De plus, dans cette position, il était littéralement _impossible_ de voir qui se tenait à l'entrée de la chambre, rendant les confessions intimes ou conversations privées très difficiles.

Malgré tout, James sourit. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il se réveillait pour trouver Lily Evans assise à côté de son lit, se faisant du souci pour lui. Il pourrait clairement s'habituer à l'idée de se réveiller à côté d'elle tous les jours… éventuellement dans le même lit et sans être condamné à être couché sur le ventre – à moins qu'elle soit en dessous de lui, ce qui, bien sûr, rendrait tout le processus incroyablement moins ridicule et beaucoup plus –

« J'espère pour toi que tu as mal au cou et que tu n'es pas en train de regarder ma poitrine. »

Dans un monde parfait, il lui faudrait un peu plus de trente secondes après son réveil pour la mettre en colère. James prit appui sur ses bras et coinça un oreiller sous son torse pour se maintenir légèrement plus haut. Son dos le tiraillait toujours douloureusement mais il pouvait à présent exécuter de petits mouvements, ce qui était plutôt rassurant quant à son futur. Il déposa ses lunettes sur son nez, rassuré de voir les éléments du décor prendre sens autour de lui.

Il observa Lily un peu plus attentivement. Elle était assise sur une chaise à côté de son lit et avait posé les mains sur ses genoux, la tête penchée en avant pour observer le bout de ses chaussures. Ses longs cheveux roux retombaient en cascade le long de ses joues et elle se mordait les lèvres timidement. James perçut un bruit dans son dos – quelqu'un qui se raclait la gorge peut-être – et Lily se redressa fièrement. Elle regarda l'autre personne présente avec défi, le menton relevé insolemment, refusant de baisser les yeux ou courber le dos. Malgré lui, James ne put s'empêcher de se sentir fier d'être fou d'une fille pareille – il ne savait pas qui elle fixait avec autant d'impertinence mais il suffisait de voir l'air décidé de son visage pour savoir qu'elle était en train de mener une rude bataille pour ne pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds.

Ne pouvant deviner ce qui se passait par-dessus son dos, James voulut tourner la tête pour voir avec qui elle communiquait silencieusement ainsi mais le temps que sa nuque endolorie accepte de collaborer, la personne s'était déplacée de la porte de la chambre au pied du lit où James n'avait aucun moyen d'apercevoir l'intrus qui était en train de lutter visuellement avec Lily.

Il était sur le point de demander qui était là et ce qui était en train d'arriver, exactement, quand Lily se résigna et poussa un long soupir avant d'abdiquer. Elle baissa les yeux et se pencha pour ramasser quelque chose par terre.

« Il se passe quoi, là ? » questionna James en essayant de bouger pour voir son second interlocuteur, en vain.

« Tu peux écrire ? » demanda Lily en posant un parchemin à côté de son oreiller, une plume pré-encrée couchée dessus.

« Je crois, » répondit le jeune homme en prenant la plume, complètement pris au dépourvu par la tournure de la situation. Il regarda à nouveau le visage de Lily mais celle-ci fixait hargneusement les papiers sans dévoiler aucune autre émotion.

« Signe là, » lui indiqua-t-elle en pointant le bas de la page. James s'exécuta sans même tenter de lire les petits caractères serrés bourrés d'enluminures. Il avait mal au cou, mal au dos et n'était aucunement en condition pour de telles formalités administratives.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Un contrat de mariage qui stipule que si tu meurs, je n'hériterai pas d'une noise et que je n'ai pas accès à ton - _notre_ coffre à Gringotts sans autorisation signée de ta part. » Elle lui reprit la plume des mains une seconde avant qu'il ne la lâche. « Félicitation, tu viens de m'aider à faire reculer la condition féminine d'un siècle, » ajouta-t-elle d'un ton acerbe.

Si son dos n'avait pas été si douloureux, James se serrait volontiers étouffé et aurait été pris d'une douloureuse quinte de toux. Tout ce qu'il put faire à la place fut une horrible grimace.

« Quoi ? » Il baissa les yeux sur le document qu'il venait de signer et dut s'y reprendre à trois reprises pour déchiffrer les mots _contrat de mariage_ au sommet de celui-ci. L'air se bloqua dans ses poumons, il se tourna vers la jeune fille mais celle-ci fixait toujours l'autre personne d'un air impénétrable. James baissa à nouveau les yeux sur le parchemin et s'aperçut qu'elle l'avait déjà signé. « Mais… Comment tu… Qu'est-ce que – On n'est pas supposé avoir un témoin pour ces conneries ? »

Lily le regarda comme s'il était un abruti fini. Il admettait volontiers que son sens des priorités n'avait pas brillé sur ce coup mais qu'est-ce qu'elle attendait de lui exactement alors qu'elle venait de le piéger pour l'épouser sans le prévenir – et il ne pouvait même pas se redresser entièrement ! Il venait de se faire exploser le dos, de sortir d'un sommeil extrêmement profond, guérir d'une surdité partielle, était bloqué à l'envers dans un lit à Sainte Mangouste et n'avait même pas les idées assez claires pour arriver à lire correctement ce fichu papier. Et elle … elle le forçait à se marier ?

« Oh désolé Potter, on avait d'autres priorités en tête que te laisser choisir l'identité de ton témoin dans une liste exhaustive. Mais ne t'en fais pas, Sirius a dû se porter volontaire pour moi, donc son nom sera quand même sur l'acte… »

James sentit tout le sang quitter son visage et dans un effort quasi-surhumain dans son état actuel, il redressa presque entièrement pour la dévisager. « _Sirius_ est au courant ?! » s'étrangla-t-il.

« Sirius devrait être le dernier de tes soucis, jeune homme, » intervint alors la personne mystère. James se figea en entendant la voix derrière lui, toute force quitta ses bras et il retomba à plat dans son lit.

« Papa ? » murmura-t-il. Il entendit des pas et le visage de son père apparut dans son champ de vision. Sans lui accorder un regard, il prit les parchemins officiels, les plia et sortit de la pièce en marmonnant quelque chose à propos de régler cette histoire. Les yeux de James retombèrent sur Lily qui serrait nerveusement les mâchoires et fixait d'un œil noir la porte.

« Tu l'as dit à mes _parents _? » s'exclama-t-il avec fureur. Comment avait-elle pu faire un truc pareil ? C'était une des pires trahisons dont il avait jamais eu à souffrir. Il s'était dévoué corps et âme depuis la rentrée à tenter de trouver une solution en toute discrétion afin de la préserver et elle, elle profitait qu'il soit inconscient quelques heures pour aller tout baver chez ses parents ? « Comment t'as pu faire une truc aussi dégueulasse ? » Il ne pouvait retirer l'image de son père quittant la pièce sans lui adresser un mot de devant ses yeux.

Une exclamation outrée raisonna à travers la bouche à moitié ouverte de Lily, à mi-chemin entre le rire ironique et le son choqué. « Toutes mes excuses, la prochaine fois, je te laisserai mourir. Comme ça, je serai la seule à devoir assumer les conséquences devant tes parents. Réfléchis donc un peu James, tu crois vraiment que j'aurais dit la vérité à quiconque si la situation n'avait pas été totalement désespérée ? »

« Non, sans doute pas, » admit-il, sans pour autant se départir de la boule de colère contre la jeune fille qui campait dans sa gorge. Il tenta de se tourner sur son flanc pour adopter une position où sa contenance ne frôlerait pas le zéro. Ses dents grincèrent sous la douleur du mouvement. « N'empêche que c'est mes parents qui sont au courant, pas les tiens. Je suis le seul qui aura à assumer les conséquences ici ! »

Il put presque voir les mots _j'aurais dû te laisser crever_ se former dans son regard. « T'inquiète donc pas, Potter, tes formidables parents ont envoyé un courrier aux miens pour les prévenir de la situation…, » répliqua-t-elle d'un ton acide.

James soupira. Il supposait que prévenir les Evans faisait partie de ce qu'il était "convenable de faire" dans la vision étriquée du monde qui était celle de ses parents. Epouser une fille à Vegas n'en faisait sûrement pas partie.

« Tu sais ce qui est fou, continua Lily (toujours à la recherche d'un moyen le tuer avec ses yeux), c'est que ton père a eu besoin d'exactement trois hiboux, Potter. _Trois hiboux_, et tout était réglé. Le contrat de divorce est déjà rédigé, on doit juste attendre la période réglementaire pour le faire enregistrer. C'est dingue, non ? »

James sentait sa propre colère fondre et se recroqueviller tremblante dans un petit coin sombre de son être alors qu'elle était confrontée à celle de Lily. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé exactement durant qu'il dormait mais Lily donnait l'impression d'avoir traversé les sept fleuves de l'Enfer.

« Et tu sais quoi, Potter, » siffla-t-elle encore en se penchant vers lui d'un air menaçant. « Je suis sûre que tu étais au courant. »

Il déglutit péniblement face au regard noir de Lily et laissa sa tête retomber dans l'oreiller.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi, exactement ? » répliqua-t-il avec animosité. « Des excuses ? Tu n'étais pas plus chaude que moi à l'idée de le dire à quelqu'un, je te signale ! »

« Mais je ne connaissais personne capable de régler la situation avec trois fichus hiboux, moi !, » s'écria-t-elle en perdant le contrôle qu'elle exerçait sur elle-même précédemment et qui faisait tant flipper James. Une Lily qui hurle, ça, il avait l'habitude de devoir gérer. « Si tu l'avais juste dit à tes parents, juste eux, tout aurait pu être fini avant la rentrée scolaire ! Rien de tout ceci ne serait arrivé ! »

Il ne demanda pas à quoi le _tout_ se référait, il avait la nette impression qu'il le découvrirait suffisamment tôt.

« Tu as la moindre idée de ce que ça signifie d'être moi ? » cria-t-il à son tour.

« J'ai le pressentiment que je vais bientôt le découvrir, » marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents. Il ne s'attarda pas sur cette réplique obscure.

« Ca ne t'est jamais venu à l'esprit que pour une fois – juste une fois – je n'avais pas envie de décevoir mes parents en leur disant que j'ai tout foiré, à nouveau ! Tu as une idée de la pression constante que ça représente d'être le seul fils héritier de la fortune et du nom des Potter ? Que chacune de mes actions soit observée, analysée, commentée ? Je suis le dernier né d'une des seules familles de Sang-Pur pas complètement corrompue par le pouvoir et la consanguinité et tout le monde attend que je me comporte continuellement selon ce qui est attendu de quelqu'un de mon _rang_. Tu crois que tu as des problèmes ? Alors essaye ça quand tu n'as jamais l'occasion d'être _juste_ toi ! »

James se mordit les lèvres aussitôt que les mots eurent passés sa bouche. Il regrettait déjà les avoir prononcés. Il n'avait jamais parlé à personne de ce qu'il pouvait ressentir face au poids des responsabilités qui incombait à tout Potter, et encore plus à l'héritier unique de la branche principale de la famille.

Lily ne rajouta rien et elle sembla se calmer brusquement. Elle le regarda comme si elle ne l'avait jamais vu avant. « Je ne savais pas… » commença-t-elle.

« Je suis désolé, » la coupa-t-il avant qu'elle n'aille plus loin. « Je voulais juste – je pensais qu'on pourrait régler la situation nous même et qu'ils n'auraient pas à savoir. C'est stupide, hein ? »

« Non. » Lily le regarda d'un air si désolé que James eut envie de grimacer et tourner la tête – elle lui donnait juste l'impression d'être incroyablement pitoyable. C'était le genre de regard empli de compassion que l'on donne à un animal juste avant de l'abattre, pas à James Potter, Capitaine de Quidditch et Maraudeur. « Je ne suis pas sûre que j'aurais agi différemment si la situation avait été inversée, » avoua-t-elle. « La seule idée que mes parents découvrent … »

Elle frissonna et James sortit la main du lit pour prendre celle de la jeune fille. Il n'était plus très sûr de qui réconfortait qui et qui était fâché sur qui à présent. Lily serra ses doigts puis le lâcha et se releva. Les yeux de James se retrouvèrent à hauteur de sa jupe et il ne put empêcher toute une panoplie d'idées perverses d'entrer dans sa tête. Heureusement, cette fois, elle ne remarqua rien.

« Je dois y aller, McGonagall m'attend pour rentrer à Poudlard, il est tard, le couvre-feu est déjà passé et on a cours demain. »

James fronça les sourcils et tourna la tête de l'autre côté pour voir qu'elle était déjà arrivée à proximité de la porte.

« Mais … on n'est pas samedi ? »

« Tu as dormi longtemps, » expliqua-t-elle en lui lançant un sourire timide. « Je reviendrai demain avec tes cours. »

Un long soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il avait du mal à croire tout ce qui venait de se passer en l'espace de moins d'un quart d'heure. Il s'était réveillé pour trouver Lily Evans à son chevet, s'était remarié avec elle, avait appris que ses parents étaient désormais au courant de leur mésaventure, s'était disputé avec elle, lui avait confié un de ses secrets les plus personnels et il venait d'apprendre qu'elle avait l'intention de venir de le voir dès le lendemain.

Tout n'était peut-être pas si terrible finalement …

• • • • • • • •

James observa son reflet dans le miroir. Il avait une tête de déterré - ou de mort vivant, au choix. Etait-il mort pendant un instant au cours de son "sauvetage" ou s'était-il contenté de la frôler ? Personne ne lui avait vraiment donné de détails sur son état. Ses parents lui avaient expliqué qu'ils étaient à l'étranger et que Lily n'avait eu d'autre choix que de révéler le pot-aux-roses, qu'elle avait bien fait. Qu'il ne serait sûrement pas mort si elle n'était pas intervenue mais tout de même grandement diminué. Qu'il aurait pu se retrouvé immobilisé, ou à moitié Cracmol et que la cicatrice sur son dos aurait été bien plus terrible et douloureuse.

James se tourna et se contorsionna devant le miroir pour tenter d'apercevoir l'arrière de son corps. De face, on ne voyait pas grand-chose. Des traces rouges et de la peau rosée toute neuve et extrêmement sensible recouvrait le haut de ses épaules, un peu ses bras et l'arrière de ses jambes mais il savait que le plus terrible était son dos (ainsi que ses fesses mais il évitait d'y penser trop. Cela avait été suffisamment gênant comme ça quand l'infirmière était venue lui appliquer le baume cicatrisant ce matin.)

Abandonnant ses gesticulations – de toute façon, on ne saurait pas à quoi ressemblerait la cicatrice définitive avant plusieurs semaines – il se concentra sur son visage. Ses yeux étaient enfoncés dans leurs orbites et ornés d'horribles cernes noires de fatigue (même s'il ne se sentait pas du tout fatigué en ce moment) et, s'il y regardait d'assez près, ses joues et son menton commençaient à se couvrir de poils légèrement piquant. James se passa fièrement les mains sur les joues, savourant la sensation. Il avait pris l'habitude d'utiliser un sort de rasage tous les deux à trois jours depuis cet été, mais c'était surtout pour éviter de se retrouver couvert d'un duvet fin de préadolescent qui faisait toujours beaucoup rire Remus (le traite qui lui, avait été obligé de commencer à se raser _tous les jours_ alors qu'il avait à peine quinze ans, au risque de se retrouver avec la tête d'Hagrid.)

Il entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir et quitta son inspection pour rejoindre son lit. Il passa sa robe sur ses épaules, frémissant au contact douloureux du tissu rêche sur sa peau abimée, et sortit de la salle de bains pour découvrir Lily dans son uniforme scolaire, qui l'attendait à l'entrée de la pièce.

« Oh Merlin ! » s'écria-t-elle en le voyant. Elle baissa immédiatement les yeux sur ses pieds et se mit à rougir comme une tomate trop mûre. James fronça les sourcils et baissa les yeux sur lui, inquiet d'avoir raté un détail qui pourrait expliquer cette réaction. Non, vraiment, il ne voyait pas ce qu'elle – « Habille-toi, tu veux ! » ordonna-t-elle, toujours sans le regarder.

James ne put pas s'empêcher de rire face à sa réaction candide.

« Et bien quoi Evans, tu n'as jamais vu – » Il se stoppa au milieu de sa phrase en réalisant qu'elle ne jouait pas la comédie et était vraiment mal à l'aise qu'il ne soit vêtu que d'un caleçon délavé et que sa robe soit ouverte devant lui. Il la ferma rapidement et alla s'asseoir sur son lit. « C'est bon, je suis décent. »

Elle releva finalement les yeux sur lui, les joues encore toutes rouges et vint prendre place sur la chaise à côté du lit, ses livres de cours pressés contre sa poitrine. Il la vit jeter un regard étrange au lit – un Médicomage était venu ce matin lui jeter un sort afin que le matelas adopte la consistance d'un nuage caoutchouteux qui permettait à James de s'enfoncer dedans sans exercer une pression trop forte sur ses jambes et son dos (et ses fesses, mais il préférait ne pas y penser.) La phase couche-toi-sur-le-ventre-et-aie-l'air-ridicule était enfin passée.

« Tiens, je t'ai apporté les cours d'aujourd'hui. »

« Bonjour à toi aussi, Lily. »

Elle acquiesça d'un air distrait et déposa livres et parchemins sur le lit. « On a eu la deuxième partie du cours sur les transformations corporelles en Métamorphose, on a beaucoup parlé des Animagus. Sirius a refusé que je t'amène une copie de mes notes, il prétend que tu maitrises déjà le sujet. Je lui ai dit que – quoi ? » s'interrompit Lily en le voyant la dévisager.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? »

« James, » souffla Lily d'un air excédé. « Ne commence pas. On a trois cours à revoir en entier, j'aurai pas la patience de supporter tes – _quoi_, encore ? »

« Tu l'as refait ! » s'exclama le jeune homme. Il fixa Lily, remarquant seulement maintenant à quel point elle semblait fatiguée. Il fut presque tenté de lui proposer une place à côté de lui dans le lit (cependant, il n'était pas complètement masochiste, aussi se tut-il.). « Tu as appelé Sirius Sirius et moi James. »

« Ce sont vos noms, » coupa Lily avec un soupir. « Ils t'ont donné un truc contre la douleur ou quoi ? »

« Tu as toujours appelé Sirius, Black ou Sirius Black. Jamais juste _Sirius_. Et moi, tu ne m'appelles jamais James si ne je n'ai pas fait un truc gentil pour toi avant ou si tu n'es pas de super bonne humeur – et là, je viens de me promener à moitié à poil devant toi et je suis carrément en train d'exploser ton seuil de patience, » ajouta-t-il en voyant ses narines frémir.

« Certaines choses changent, » répliqua-t-elle avec morosité. Elle baissa les yeux sur le livre qu'elle tenait et l'ouvrit avant de le lui tendre. « Tiens, en Enchantements, on a revu le sortilège de _Contumeliam_ et … »

James l'écouta d'une oreille distraite. Quelque chose clochait. Quelque chose de grave, il pouvait le sentir même s'il ne savait pas comment. Il y avait quelque chose dans la manière dont elle se tenait, dont elle se comportait, dont elle parlait qui ne collait pas avec la Lily Evans qu'il avait l'habitude de connaître. Mis à part pour ce petit cri à son entrée, elle n'avait pas élevé la voix une seule fois, n'avait pas ri, n'avait pas fait de commentaire. Elle débitait ses informations sur un ton monocorde, les yeux perdus dans le vague, comme … vide. Rien, pas une étincelle dans ses yeux.

Elle n'était pas heureuse de le voir, pas agacée d'être obligée de jouer les tuteurs, pas énervée, pas énergique, pas… vivante. Toutes ces choses qui l'habitaient en temps normal, ses sautes d'humeur, ses piques, son caractère bien trempé, sa fierté, tout semblait s'être évaporé en l'espace de quelques jours.

Et même si James était incapable de mettre le doigt sur le détail qui clochait, il savait que quelque chose de grave s'était passé.

« Est-ce que tu m'écoutes au moins ? »

« Je t'écoute toi, ce que tu dis, pas vraiment,» avoua-t-il.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Et recommença son explication sans l'enguirlander ou s'énerver.

« Qu'ont dit tes parents ? » demanda soudain James, pris d'une brusque illumination. Quoiqu'il se soit passé, ça devait être suffisamment grave pour l'avoir touchée très profondément et à part pour la réaction de sa famille, il ne voyait pas ce que ça aurait pu être d'autre.

Elle haussa les épaules et ne se départit pas de son air détaché et de sa voix éteinte. « Je suis contente que les Moldus n'écrivent pas de Beuglante. Ils sont très fâchés, extrêmement déçus, ne comprennent pas pourquoi je n'ai rien dit, espèrent que j'aurai une excellente explication à leur fournir à Noel, mon père veut te tuer, ma sœur t'a sûrement érigé un autel, ma mère serait ravie de faire un haggis de tes boyaux. Rien de très étonnant, quoi. »

Presque inconsciemment, James se toucha le ventre.

« Pour ce qui est des Potions, reprit-elle, j'ai fait attention à prendre des notes très étendues sur ce qu'on a fait aujourd'hui, c'était pas facile. Le professeur Slughorn a dit qu'on avait de bonnes chances de devoir faire un truc comme ça aux Aspics mais normalement, avec tout ce que j'ai écrit, tu devrais pouvoir t'en sortir et – »

« Lily, » l'interrompit James. Le sentiment de malaise qu'il ressentait à la vue de la jeune fille ne faisait qu'augmenter de minutes en minutes. Au point où il en était, il ne serait pas étonné plus que ça de la voir ouvrir la fenêtre et se jeter dans le vide. Elle n'avait jamais eu l'air si… déconnectée de la réalité. Elle posa les yeux sur lui, mais c'était comme si elle voyait à travers lui, comme si, bien que son corps soit présent, Lily n'était pas réellement là. Il prit sa main pour tenter d'établir un contact entre eux.

Elle frissonna et un sourire sarcastique apparut sur ses lèvres. Mais elle avait l'air tellement lasse que ça ne rassura pas James pour autant. « Tu sais quoi ? Je viens de penser que je ne t'entendrais plus jamais m'appeler _Evans_. Ca m'a presque rendue nostalgique. » Un rire ironique visiblement forcé suivit cette déclaration incongrue.

« De quoi tu parles ? Tu – » James sentit quelque chose de dur et froid sous ses doigts. Il baissa les yeux et l'air se figea dans sa gorge. Son sang cessa de circuler et sa digestion s'arrêta. Même ses yeux refusaient de fonctionner. « Qu'est-ce que… c'est… ça ? » couina-t-il d'une voix de furet.

Tout se remit en route brutalement, le sang rugit à ses temps, sa gorge se contracta pour ralentir l'arrivée d'air, son estomac se tordit douloureusement et ses yeux se mirent à s'ouvrir et se fermer si rapidement qu'avec des cils plus longs, il aurait sûrement griffé ses lunettes.

« C'est mon alliance, » confirma Lily d'un ton neutre.

La panique de James s'accentua. « Mais… pourquoi tu… qu'est-ce que tu – tu as perdu la tête ? »

Elle le regarda en plissant les yeux, comme si elle avait du mal à comprendre ce qu'il racontait. Ça ne l'étonnerait pas vraiment, à vrai dire, tant les mots avaient du mal à se former sur ses lèvres.

« Je suis ta femme, » lui rappela-t-elle d'un ton dur et sec. « Plus que ça, je suis une Potter à présent. Et durant tout le temps où j'en serai une, je devrai me conduire en tant que telle. Je porterai une alliance, je laisserai les profs m'appeler Lily Potter lors de l'appel, je viendrai te tenir compagnie à l'hôpital, je mangerai avec mes couverts dans la bonne main, je boirai mon thé le petit doigt en l'air, j'appellerai tes amis par leurs prénoms et je garderai ce balai enfoncé dans le cul aussi longtemps que ton père voudra qu'il y soit. »

James ne pouvait plus bouger. Ni un bras, ni une jambe, pas même sa main qui était toujours sur celle de Lily. La paralysie qui avait plané au dessus de lui pendant un moment semblait s'être manifestée à retard et il était figé – plaqué, même – dans son lit avec l'incapacité de réagir.

« Je crois que tu n'as pas bien compris ce qu'il se passait, _James_, » reprit Lily. Elle dégagea sa main et fit tourner son alliance sur son annulaire à l'aide de son pouce. « Il n'y a pas que Sirius et tes parents et les miens qui savent. _Tout le monde_ sait. Tout Poudlard. Et ton père a dit qu'il muselait la presse pour le moment mais ça ne saurait durer éternellement. D'ici peu, les journalistes vont débarquer et ce sera en première page. Tu penses bien, deux étudiants de Poudlard qui se marient – Non, un étudiant du nom de _Potter_ qui se marie avec la vile manipulatrice, la vénale séductrice, l'immonde racoleuse née Moldue que je suis, les vautours ne vont pas rester loin très longtemps. »

James tourna la tête vers Lily qui regardait toujours sa main avec intérêt. Toujours un peu en état de choc, mais rappelé à l'ordre par le chapelet d'insultes qu'elle, il en était sûr, n'avait pas inventé toute seule, James fit passer ses jambes sur le côté du lit et prit le visage de la jeune fille en coupe pour la forcer à le regarder. Il n'y avait rien, sur ce joli visage – aucune rancœur, pas de colère, ni de tristesse. Elle semblait énoncer ces faits comme l'animateur radio présente une météo – quoique même eux mettaient plus de vie à l'arrivée des nuages ou l'apparition du soleil.

« Lily, que se passe-t-il ? » insista-t-il.

Elle plongea son regard dans le sien et pendant un instant, un très court instant, elle le laissa voir ce qu'elle cachait derrière ce masque d'impassibilité. Toute la terreur, la panique, la douleur qui l'habitait. Et James comprit que quoiqu'il ait pu imaginer sur ce qui se passait à l'extérieur de cette chambre confortable, la réalité était encore bien pire.

Un raclement de gorge à l'entrée de sa chambre interrompit le moment d'intimité qu'ils partageaient. James tourna la tête pour voir ses parents qui se tenaient à l'entrée de la chambre, les yeux braqués sur Lily qui elle, se recula pour dégager son visage des mains du malade.

« J'étais en train d'expliquer à James les cours de la journée, » déclara Lily en se mettant debout. Et parce que ses défenses étaient tombées, James put voir toute l'animosité avec laquelle elle regarda ses géniteurs, confirmant tous ses doutes quant à leur implication dans cette histoire. « Mais je pense qu'on va en rester là. Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait vraiment des problèmes en cours et puis, à voir à quel point il va déjà mieux aujourd'hui, il devrait être rapidement dehors. »

« En effet. » Sa mère entra dans la chambre et retapa discrètement son oreiller, enfonçant douloureusement sa main dans son épaule sensible pour le forcer à se recoucher. « Les Médicomages ont dit qu'ils le laisseraient partir demain à condition qu'il se repose bien, » ajouta-t-elle d'un ton faussement menaçant en baissant les yeux sur lui. Il ne sourit pas.

Lily déglutit et acquiesça. Elle sembla hésiter un moment, échangea un regard avec son père qui ne la quittait pas des yeux une seconde et elle finit par poser un baiser sur la joue de James, juste sous la branche de sa lunette.

« Je reviendrai demain de toute façon. Essaye de guérir vite ! » Elle lui envoya un sourire, peut-être le sourire le plus chaud qu'elle lui avait jamais donné de toute son existence – s'il n'avait pas été aussi éteint. Elle fit le tour de la pièce afin de passer aussi loin de possible de son père et, juste avant de partir, se retourna encore pour lui adresser une signe de la main.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, James n'avait ressenti aucun papillon voleter dans son estomac au contact de Lily.


	8. Way To Young To Be Someone Else

Hello! (_reviens l'air de rien_) Donc me revoilà. J'ai décidé de fêter cette journée nationale par une pluie de chapitres restés à moitié finis pendant des mois sur mon pc. En l'occurrence, j'ai repris celui-ci après la séparation, j'espère avoir quand même réussi à garder le ton au bout d'un an...

Dans les chapitres précédents : Soirée à Vegas, drogue dans le cake, petites erreurs de jugement entre élèves et James et Lily finissent mariés. Pas de divorce possible parce que James est vraiment riche _à ce point. _A force de devoir se fréquenter, James et Lily finissent par partager un rendez-vous à Pré-Au-Lard où James trouve de la poudre de Perlimpinpin qui fait BOUM, il finit à l'hôpital et pour le sauver, Lily est obligée de révéler la vérité : pendant que James est dans le cake (décidément), son père fait comprendre Lily comment vont se passer les choses à présent et elle parait complètement déprimée devant James quand il reprend conscience.

Pour les personnages, on a des Gryffondors de septième années (**Lily**, **Faith** et **Nelly**, les "filles sages", **Lucinda**, la petite amie de Sirius qui a couché avec Peter à Vegas et **Aliyah**, sa jumelle timide, et **Gwynette**, la joueuse de Quidditch - et les garçons que je n'aurai pas le culot de vous rappeler =p), les meilleures amies de Lily (**Joyce**, **Annette** et **Jeanne** qui déteste les Maraudeurs) et les membres de l'équipe de Quidditch (les vieux présents à Vegas - **James, Gwynette Rich, Charity Smith, Steven Montgomery **et** Justin Fay** - et les deux petits nouveaux - **Ben Tweddle**, l'ex de Lily, et **Holt Grayscott**).

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 8<strong>

**Way too young to be someone else  
><strong>

James releva la tête en entendant quelqu'un frapper quelques petits coups discrets à sa porte. Suffisamment pour qu'il entende, pas assez pour le réveiller. Il hésita un moment à reposer la tête dans l'oreiller et feindre le sommeil mais il savait qu'un Guérisseur devait bientôt passer pour attester de son état général et lui donner son sésame vers la sortie.

Il eut à peine ouvert la bouche pour permettre au visiteur d'entrer qu'un petit homme dans la quarantaine et au crâne dégarni, vêtu d'une robe vert anis rapiécée et chiffonnée, se précipita à l'intérieur de la pièce et referma rapidement la porte derrière lui, comme pour vérifier que personne ne l'avait vu.

Alerté – on n'était jamais trop prudent ces jours-ci – James se redressa, s'assit sur le bord de son lit, les jambes pendant dans le vide, et attrapa sa baguette qu'il dissimula le long de sa jambe. Le sorcier avança vers lui en souriant… d'un air tordu ? James hésitait, c'était comme si l'homme tentait de l'apaiser d'un sourire tout en se retenant de se lécher les babines. C'était un peu effrayant, à vrai dire.

« Mr Potter ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix emplie de trémolos, « Bonjour, je me présente, Célérat Comptard, journaliste pour _Chapeau et Chaudrons, _j'aimerais vous poser quelques questions… »

James se détendit imperceptiblement. Pas un Mangemort, c'était un bon point. Il aurait certainement préféré éviter la presse et n'était pas tout à fait sûr de ce qu'on lui voulait mais ce n'était sans doute rien qu'il ne pouvait gérer. Il avait une longue expérience dans ce qui était de raconter des histoires, après tout.

« Mr Potter, » reprit Comptard de sa voix nerveuse, « qu'avez-vous à dire sur la rumeur selon laquelle vous vous seriez marié cet été ? »

James ouvrit la bouche, sidéré. Après ce que lui avait dit Lily, il s'était attendu à ce que brusquement beaucoup de gens soient au courant mais _la presse _? Heureusement, peu de gens lisaient C&C, n'est-ce pas ? Les grands-mères avec leurs tricots et les vieilles traditionnalistes et – Oh Merlin, ça allait faire le tour du monde sorcier.

« Heu, je …. »

« Est-il vrai que votre femme est une de vos camarades de classe ? » continua le journaliste sans laisser le temps à James de formuler une réponse, même s'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pourrait bien répondre. « Est-ce qu'épouser une sorcière née moldue est un geste de rébellion de votre part pour vous affirmer contre le radicalisme des Mangemorts ? »

James cligna des yeux. Quoi ?

« Non, évidemment ! Je veux dire, je _suis _contre les Mangemorts, mais ce n'est pas – attendez un peu, comment êtes-vous au courant de toute façon ? »

« Qu'avez-vous à dire à vos détracteurs qui considèrent votre geste comme une demande désespérée d'attention de la part de vos parents ? »

« Mais par milles gargouilles, où êtes-vous allé chercher un truc pareil ? » s'exclama James en en sachant s'il devrait rire ou pleurer. « Ecoutez, vous êtes visiblement mal renseigné, » reprit-il avant de se voir dépeint comme un ado mal dans sa peau en quête d'attention paternel dans un journal national. « C'était une erreur, un accident – pas… »

« Vous déclarez avoir été piégé ? » Comptard sembla parfaitement satisfait de tirer ses propres conclusions. « Pourquoi pensez-vous qu'elle ait fait cela ? Cupidité ? Amour ? Peur ? »

« P…peur ? » répéta James qui était trop estomaqué pour procéder ce qui était en train de se passer devant ses yeux. Il devrait démentir cette version des faits, et vite.

« Recherchait-elle la protection d'une puissante famille de Sang-pur dans le contexte politique tendu actuel ? » Le sorcier précisa son propos tout en sortant un parchemin de la poche de sa robe. « Quelle est votre déclaration à la suite de cette malheureuse affaire ? Pourriez-vous nous donner son nom ? Comment s'y est-elle prise ? Vous a-t-elle fait boire une potion d'amour ? A-t-elle usé d'un sortilège ? Avez-vous été forcé sous la menace, Mr Potter ? Avait-elle de quoi vous faire chanter ? »

« Ecoutez-moi bien, Mr Comptard ! » James interrompit le flot incessant de questions et lui arracha le parchemin déjà à moitié rempli des mains. « Personne ne m'a piégé, ni forcé, ni rien du tout ! Lily n'avait pas plus envie de se retrouver mariée que moi, c'était un regrettable accident et maintenant, je vais vous demander de sortir parce que je vous assure que – »

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit brusquement, le stoppant au milieu de sa phrase et une jeune fille blonde au maquillage outrancier et habillée d'une robe de Médicomage débarqua dans la pièce, à bout de souffle.

« Mr Potter ! » s'exclama-t-elle en avançant vers le lit. James et Célérat Comptard se crispèrent tous les deux au son de sa voix criarde. « Rita Skeeter, stagiaire pour _Sorcière Hebdo_, qu'avez-vous à déclarer quant à votre récent mariage ? Aviez-vous prévu d'en conserver le secret ? S'agit-il d'un grand geste romantique ou d'un acte désespéré de faire accepter votre relation à vos parents récalcitrants ? Est-il vrai que vous pourchassiez les faveurs de Mlle Evans depuis plusieurs années déjà ? »

James ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Comptard répéter silencieusement _Evans_, et il eut vraiment très envie de sa taper la tête contre un mur. Ou mieux, de fracasser la tête des deux reporters l'une contre l'autre. Avec un peu de chance, il leur provoquerait une massive amnésie rétrograde et personne n'entendrait jamais parler de ces salades.

« Quelle a été la réaction de vos parents ? » ne se démonta pas Skeeter malgré le manque de répondant de James. « Etaient-ils au courant de vos intentions ? Est-ce vrai que vous avez invité tous vos amis à Las Vegas afin de célébrer votre union avec l'élue de votre cœur ? »

« Je… » commença James, les doigts jouant nerveusement avec sa baguette. Peut-être qu'il pourrait… Les deux journalistes étaient pendus à ses lèvres et le fixaient avec la même avidité qu'un serpent fixe sa proie. Immobiles et à l'affut du moindre son, du moindre mouvement qui trahirait une information dissimulée.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ? » déclara une voix sévère à l'entrée de la chambre, et _jamais _James n'avait été aussi heureux de voir apparaître le professeur McGonagall. Il était prêt à accepter toutes les retenues du monde pourvu qu'elle le débarrasse des deux vautours. Les fouille-merde se précipitèrent vers elle et James jurerait qu'elle avait pris un pas de recul.

« Professeur McGonagall ! » s'écria Skeeter de sa voix de furet et James se dit que la jeune femme ne pouvait pas avoir quitté Poudlard plus de deux ou trois ans plus tôt. Il se demanda vaguement comment il avait pu la rater. « Quelle a été votre réaction en apprenant le mariage de deux de vos élèves ? Etiez-vous au courant de la noce ? »

« Professeur, enchanté, Célérat Comptard pour Chapeau et Chaudron, » se présenta à nouveau le second journaliste. « Pensez-vous que ce mariage est le résultat d'une politique interne trop laxiste concernant les relations intimes de vos étudiants ? Le fait que les deux élèves en question soient issus de votre maison remet-il en doute votre capacité à les éduquer ? Pensez-vous les avoir influencés d'une quelconque façon ? »

« Professeur, » reprit Skeeter en se battant pour l'attention de sa directrice de maison qui, James pouvait le voir, commençait à sérieusement perdre son calme. Il avait appris à reconnaitre les signes fort jeune. « L'idylle entre vos deux étudiants d'origine différente était-elle connue des professeurs ? Est-il vrai que vous encouragez les relations entre sorciers de sang pur et nés moldus ? Pensiez-vous qu'ils iraient aussi loin ? »

Comptard lança un coup d'œil étonné à Skeeter, comme s'il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle ait plus à dire qu'un simple "vous trouvez pas qu'ils sont trop mignons ?" et sortit un autre parchemin de sa poche pour griffonner quelque chose.

« Suffit ! » s'écria McGonagall de son ton le plus strict et James fut ravi de constater qu'il fonctionnait également très bien sur les deux adultes. « N'avez-vous pas honte ? Mr Potter est en convalescence et a besoin de repos et de calme. Veuillez quitter cette pièce, » Les reporters commencèrent à protester. « Immédiatement ! »

Trainant le pas, les deux illuminés quittèrent la pièce non sans lancer un dernier regard rempli d'espoir en direction de James, comme si celui-ci allait les rappeler et leur offrir une entrevue. Ils pouvaient toujours rêver !

« Tout va bien, James ? » s'inquiéta son professeur. Elle ne devait pas avoir l'habitude de le voir si silencieux.

« La forme, » grogna celui-ci en redéposant sa baguette sur sa table de nuit. Il se passa la main sur le visage et revit avec une netteté quasi parfaite l'expression hantée de Lily quand elle était venue le voir la veille. Les élèves de Poudlard se comportaient-ils de cette manière avec elle ? Avaient-ils les mêmes théories abracadabrantes ? « Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? » finit-il par demander parce que penser trop à ce qui l'attendait hors de cet hôpital n'aidait en rien.

« Je suis venue te raccompagner à l'école, » l'informa-t-elle en jetant un regard dans le couloir pour s'assurer que les journalistes avaient disparu. « Tu as déjà vu le Médicomage ? »

« Me voici, me voici ! » haleta justement celui-ci en arrivant à l'entrée de la chambre, sa robe de travers et ses cheveux ébouriffés faisant concurrence à ceux de James. « T'es une vrai célébrité, dis donc, James ! » s'exclama-t-il en entrant, baguette déjà à la main. « J'ai crû que je ne sèmerais jamais ces journalistes, on a dû appeler la sécurité de l'hôpital. »

James eut envie de disparaitre sous terre. Vraiment ? Ils n'avaient rien de mieux à faire que d'enquêter sur la vie d'un adolescent ? Comme – oh, il n'en savait rien, la _guerre _?

« Désolé pour ça, » marmonna-t-il, soulagé tout de même que sa dernière visite soit attribuée au sympathique Médicomage avec lequel il s'entendait très bien plutôt qu'au sec guérisseur chef de service qui ne manquait jamais de faire des remontrances à James pour son imprudence et son irresponsabilité avec la poudre de Perlimpinpin.

McGonagall sortit le temps que le Médicomage l'examine tout en lui racontant jusqu'à quelles extrémités hallucinantes étaient allés certains journalistes pour entrer dans l'hôpital et savoir dans quelle chambre il se trouvait. Une fois assuré que tout fonctionnait bien chez lui et qu'il n'avait plus qu'à s'étaler un liquide visqueux sur le dos tous les soirs pendant un mois pour être totalement guéri, James se rhabilla et rejoignit son professeur qui l'emmena au salon de thé du dernier étage où ils prirent la cheminée pour retourner à Poudlard.

Ils atterrirent dans le bureau de la directrice de Gryffondors qui sans plus de cérémonie, lui dit qu'il avait manqué assez de cours ainsi et de se dépêcher d'aller rejoindre ses condisciples en classe. James sentait qu'il devrait dire quelque chose à propos de cette histoire de mariage, il était difficile de rater le regard de réprobation qu'elle posait sur lui chaque fois qu'elle n'y prenait pas garde, mais il ne savait pas très bien quoi dire qui pourrait arranger les choses, aussi fit-il comme ordonné avec un commentaire sur son impatience de se retrouver sur les bancs de l'école.

Plusieurs personnes se retournèrent sur lui alors qu'il traversait les couloirs mais il n'y prêta pas attention, il prétendit ne pas entendre les "regarde, le voilà !" ou "c'est lui, là !" qui semblaient le suivre un peu partout et il était arrivé dans le couloir désert de sa salle de classe quand les cours prirent fin et que deux portes s'ouvrirent brutalement, déversant un flux d'élèves aux traits fatigués autour de lui. Il se plaça contre le mur pour les laisser passer et repéra Lily qui sortait de la salle d'Enchantements.

Il allait l'appeler et lui faire signe quand un Serpentard sortit derrière elle en la bousculant. Elle fit un pas en avant pour garder l'équilibre et son sac glissa de son épaule, le contenu se répandant par terre.

« Pousse-toi de là, pouffiasse, » s'exclama le garçon en passant à côté d'elle sans lui accorder un regard. James était sur le point d'intervenir mais quelqu'un d'autre fut plus rapide que lui.

« Hé ! Je crois que t'as oublié quelque chose ! » s'écria Sirius en apparaissant derrière Lily, la baguette déjà dégainée.

Le Serpentard leur jeta un regard dénué d'intérêt par-dessus son épaule mais Lily posa la main sur la baguette de Sirius. « Pas la peine, » déclara-t-elle, le visage fermé et strict en s'abaissant pour ramasser son sac. Sirius soupira et rangea sa baguette dans sa poche tout en se tournant vers l'intérieur de la classe pour attendre Remus.

Elle avait presque fini de rassembler ses livres quand une fille de Serdaigle un ou deux ans plus jeune passa à côté d'elle en donnant un coup de pied dans son sac qui glissa plus loin. « Oups, » dit-elle d'un ton qui était tout sauf repentant. « Je t'avais pas vu, là, à genoux. Enfin, je suppose que tu dois avoir l'habitude d'être dans cette position, maintenant. J'ai entendu dire que James adorait les » La fille se pencha vers Lily pour chuchoter quelque chose et James put lire sur ses lèvres qu'elle détachait les syllabes _fe-la-tion_.

Il vit la mâchoire de Lily se contracter violement mais elle ne répondit rien – et ce manque de réaction fut ce qui empêcha James d'intervenir lui-même. Depuis quand Lily Evans se laissait-elle insulter comme ça ? Sirius posa sa main sur l'épaule de Lily et lui glissa un mot à l'oreille et James vit la rousse secouer la tête pour refuser quelque chose, sans doute une autre tentative de son ami de la défendre.

James sentit une bouffée d'amitié monter en lui en voyant son meilleur ami défendre sa - mieux valait ne pas essayer de mettre de mot que ce que représentait Lily dans sa vie. Jeanne sortit de la salle de classe en discutant de quelque chose avec Remus. Elle lui remit un livre puis, alors qu'elle passait à côté de Lily, s'arrêta une seconde, dévisagea sa meilleure amie puis passa son chemin avec une expression hautaine et écœurée. Lily baissa la tête et Sirius lui glissa autre chose à l'oreille.

« Et bien quoi Evans, tu vas te faire tous les Sangs-purs de l'école ou juste les plus riches ? » intervint la voix railleuse d'une autre élève qui passait par là.

« T'inquiète pas, Slutty, même en y passant l'année, Lily ne t'arriverait toujours pas à la cheville côté garçons, » commenta Lucinda qui était sortie derrière Remus. « Comment va Jake d'ailleurs ? J'ai entendu des choses très intéressantes sur ce qu'il s'était passé entre vous dans les toilettes du deuxième étage la semaine passée… Je crois que la pauvre mimi ne va jamais s'en remettre. »

Le teint de Slutty vira au vert, elle jeta un regard empoisonné au groupe puis tourna les talons en tentant de ne pas perdre toute contenance. Sirius passa un bras autour des épaules de sa petite amie et l'embrassa brièvement au coin de la bouche. « T'es la meilleure, Lucy, » admira-t-il.

« C'était une remarque stupide de toute façon, » déclara Lucinda en prenant la main de Sirius. « Tout le monde sait que tu es à moi et si une fille essaye de t'approcher de trop près… je mords ! »

Sirius sembla trouver la référence canine hilarante et dans son dos, Remus s'étouffa à moitié en marmonnant quelque chose comme « Vous êtes vraiment faits l'un pour l'autre, ma parole ».

« Faut que j'aille en cours de Runes, » dit Lily en allant ramasser son sac un peu plus loin. « C'est pas comme si quelqu'un risquait d'avoir envie de me prêter ses notes si je suis en retard, à croire qu'ils pensent que je suis contagieuse ou … » Les mots moururent dans sa gorge quand elle se redressa et aperçut James appuyé contre le mur.

Il eut l'impression qu'elle hésitait entre lui cracher dessus et l'ignorer superbement mais à la place, un autre de ses faux sourires qu'il était doucement mais sûrement en train d'apprendre à détester prit place sur son visage et elle s'approcha de lui avec quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la joie.

« James ! » s'écria-t-elle d'un ton enjoué. « Tu es rentré ! » Elle lui plaqua un baiser sur la joue qui le laissait stupéfait puis fouilla dans son sac et en ressortit une série de parchemins qu'elle lui tendit – il n'était pas tout à fait sûr qu'enfoncer à moitié son poing dans son estomac était un accident. « Tes devoirs et mes notes. Ne suis-je pas une merveilleuse é- » Le mot resta bloqué dans sa gorge. « Bon, on se voit tout à l'heure ? Je suis vraiment en retard ! A plus ! »

James ne s'aperçut pas qu'il n'était pas le seul à la fixer disparaitre à l'angle du couloir comme si elle venait de se transformer en strangulot sous leurs yeux. Il n'osa pas cligner des yeux. Tellement de choses clochaient dans son comportement qu'il ne savait même pas par où commencer. Ce ne fut qu'au "Cornedrue !" animé de Sirius, qui arrivait un peu trop tard pour être naturel que James reprit contact avec la réalité. Avant d'avoir compris, ses amis étaient autour de lui à lui demander comment il allait et quand il était rentré.

Ce ne fut que plus tard, quand ils étaient tous installés dans la salle commune, moins Remus qui avait un cours d'Arithmancie et plus Peter et Gwynette qui les avaient rejoint en chemin, que James se décida enfin à demander ce qu'il avait en tête depuis le début.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Lily ? »

Un silence tendu suivit sa question et il surprit des regards entendus et embarrassés être échangés entre les autres.

« Eh bien, depuis que cette histoire de mariage est sortie… » commença Sirius, « on peut dire que les autres élèves lui mènent la vie dure. »

« Comment c'est sorti ? » voulut savoir James. Que ses parents et ses amis présents à Sainte Mangouste soient au courant était une chose, mais comment cela avait-il atteint les autres élèves de l'école ? « Qui a vendu la mèche ? » exigea-t-il qu'on lui dise.

« Eh bien, » répéta son meilleur ami pour la seconde fois. Chaque fois que Sirius commençait une phrase par 'bien', la suite n'était jamais plaisante. Il était contradictoire comme ça. « C'est pas vraiment sûr mais… »

« C'est Dumbledore ! » s'exclama Lucinda avec hargne. « C'est certain ! Comment voulez-vous qu'ils l'aient appris sinon ? Quand je pense qu'il nous fait toujours croire qu'il est de notre côté… »

« Rien n'indique que ce soit vraiment lui, » contra Peter timidement. « Je veux dire, ils pourraient très bien l'avoir appris autrement. »

« Comment ? » souffla Lucy d'un ton dérisoire. « Tu ne suis pas le cours de Défense mais j'étais là, moi. T'aurais dû voir la tête des autres – et de Lily ! – quand le prof s'est mis à l'appeler 'miss Potter' par ci et par là. »

« Il _quoi _? » s'étrangla James en priant d'avoir mal entendu. Yoosuk était un vicelard de première qui n'hésitait jamais à humilier un élève quand on lui en donnait l'occasion, mais il n'aurait quand même pas – James réalisa qu'il aurait très bien pu. Qu'il l'avait fait. « Quelle merde de Troll ce type, » grogna-t-il et tout le monde autour de lui hocha la tête d'assentiment.

« Et c'est pour ça que c'est forcément un coup de Dumbledore, » insista Lucinda croisant les jambes sous ses fesses pour mieux s'installer dans le canapé. « Le seul prof qui ne le fait pas, c'est McGonagall ! »

« Et Slughorn, » contribua Gwynette qui suivait également le cours de potions avancé.

« C'est seulement parce qu'il se trompe une fois sur deux, » persifla Sirius qui n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié les "avances" que le professeur rondouillard lui faisait régulièrement. « Je vois pas ce que Dumbledore aurait eu à gagner à révéler la vérité. C'est stupide et ça donne pas bonne presse à l'école, si vous voulez mon avis. »

« Oh, non, la presse… » gémit James en se souvenant de l'attaque journalistique dont il avait été victime ce matin et de leurs théories scabreuses. S'ils publiaient quelque chose comme ça, la situation ne risquait pas de s'améliorer ni pour lui, ni pour Lily.

« Et Lily n'arrange pas vraiment les choses non plus, » continua Lucinda sans l'entendre, même si Peter et Sirius lui avaient jeté un coup d'œil suspicieux. Ils auraient le temps d'en discuter plus tard. « On dirait que quelqu'un lui a fait un lavage de cerveau ! »

Sirius et James échangèrent un coup d'œil amusé en entendant l'expression moldue. C'était certainement une drôle d'image… même s'ils n'avaient pas trop de mal à en deviner le sens.

« On dirait qu'elle est… » Lucinda chercha la bonne manière d'exprimer ce qu'elle voulait dire. « …une personne totalement différente. Tu as vu comme elle est restée sans réaction tout à l'heure ? C'est tout le temps comme ça ! Hier soir, quelqu'un l'a insultée et l'a traitée de trainée devant toute l'école dans la Grande Salle et elle s'est contentée de sortir sans faire le moindre esclandre. Enfin, on parle quand même de la fille qui t'a renversé un plat de gruau sur la tête quand t'as essayé de la forcer à s'asseoir à côté de toi ! »

James hocha la tête. C'était arrivé l'année précédente, à peu près à la même époque de l'année. Il n'avait eu de cesse de l'asticoter pendant toute la semaine et elle avait fini par craquer ce matin-là.

« Elle ne va pas bien, » déclara Gwynette en se redressant légèrement de la position semi-couchée qu'elle avait adoptée au pied du fauteuil. « Je suis quasiment sûre de l'avoir entendue pleurer hier soir mais à chaque fois que quelqu'un essaye de lui parler, elle prétend que tout va bien et qu'elle gère parfaitement la situation. »

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle veut toujours tout faire toute seule ! » s'écria Lucinda avec agacement. « Pourquoi vous ne nous avez pas dit ce qu'il s'était passé à Vegas ? » demanda-t-elle à James. « On aurait pu aider ! Je sais que Lily et moi, on n'a jamais été meilleures amies, »

« Quand on voit comment sa soi-disant meilleure amie la traite, » coupa Sirius, le dégoût perceptible dans sa voix.

« mais on s'est tous serrés les coudes depuis… » continua-t-elle sans prêter attention au jeune homme. Elle jeta un coup d'œil nerveux à Peter qui eut la sagesse de baisser les yeux, le bout des oreilles tout rouge.

« Bah, tu sais comment est Lily, » commenta Gwynette en gesticulant légèrement. « Le monde pourrait s'écrouler autour d'elle qu'elle continuerait de prétendre que tout va bien. Je sais pas comment elle s'y prend, mais elle donne toujours l'impression d'être si… _parfaite_. »

« Il faut toujours qu'elle contrôle tout, » renchérit Lucinda en hochant frénétiquement la tête.

« Comme si un ouragan allait s'abattre sur le château si elle admettait qu'elle a des failles et des faiblesses comme tout le monde ! » ajouta Gwynette. « Comme cette fois en cinquième quand elle ne voulait absolument pas qu'on l'aide pour son devoir d'Astronomie. Elle y a passé quoi, dix heures ? Juste pour ne pas admettre qu'elle ne comprenait pas… »

Lucinda souffla, moitié irritée, moitié amusée. « Et quand elle a reçu son O ? Ce que j'ai pu la détester… » Gwynette sembla complètement partager son avis. « Et tu te souviens quand elle a eu ses règles la première fois ? »

« Okay les filles ! » intervint Sirius en se redressant si brusquement qu'il manqua de faire tomber sa copine par terre. « On a compris l'idée, je crois. »

« Non, mais elle a préféré aller à la bibliothèque parce qu'elle n'osait pas poser la question ! » insista Lucinda en se repositionnant.

« D'un autre coté, j'étais pas très fière non plus, la première fois, » marmonna Gwyn.

« Oh, m'en parle pas, » ricana Lucy. « Moi c'est arrivé quand ma mère était partie en vacances ! J'ai pas osé regarder mon père en face pendant des jours… »

James se racla la gorge et se tourna vers ses amis. « Peut-être qu'on devrait les laisser discuter entre elles… »

« Non, attends, ça m'intéresse… » dit Peter avant de se rendre compte qu'il avait parlé tout haut et de devenir cramoisi alors que quatre regards interloqués se tournaient vers lui. « Heu, pour… Donc, Lily ? »

• • • • • • • •

L'entrainement de Quidditch fut un calvaire infernal (feux de l'Enfer brûlant sous ses pieds et Belzébuth lui piquant la pointe des orteils de son arc) et exigea de lui de rassembler tout son courage et toutes ses tripes pour ne pas couper court. Et par court, il voulait dire _très court. _Du genre, déclarer la cession d'entrainement finie quelques minutes à peine après avoir décollé.

La position sur le balai était incroyablement inconfortable. James sentait tout son dos tirer et se tendre comme si sa peau était sur le point de se déchirer, et chauffer et brûler sous l'effet de l'effort musculaire que résister à la douleur lui demandait. Revenir sur le terrain aussi tôt avait sans doute été une erreur. Il était toujours convalescent, après tout. Mais voler était la seule chose qui lui faisait du bien quand il voulait se vider l'esprit (et se vider l'esprit il avait fait, parce qu'entre la douleur cuisante du fer à chaud appliqué dans son dos et ses encouragements internes pour se pousser à aller au bout de l'effort et prétendre ne pas être sur le point de tourner de l'œil, il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de place pour s'inquiéter d'autre chose…)

Il avait tenu bon cependant. James était entêté, comme ça. Heureusement tout de même qu'il n'y avait pas de match avant plusieurs semaines. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait complètement perdu son temps sur son balai : il avait nettement amélioré sa technique de vol-sans-les-mains, seule position qui lui permettait de ne pas devoir être penché en avant et lui avait permis de soulager un peu son dos. Entre la dixième minutes (temps nécessaire pour s'habituer à la douleur) et la vingtième (temps pour que la douleur devienne réellement insurmontable), il avait même réussi à jouer correctement et attraper le Souaffle.

Il était presque arrivé à ne pas le lâcher aux alentours de la quinzième minute.

Ses coéquipiers n'avaient cependant pas fait le moindre commentaire sur ses aptitudes médiocres. Ils savaient tous qu'il sortait à peine de l'hôpital et étaient étonnés de le voir là. Que du contraire, il pensait même avoir attiré leur respect. Ça ne pourrait pas faire de mal à la motivation de l'équipe de voir le dévouement de James.

Une fois dans les vestiaires, il devint plus difficile d'ignorer les regards pesants des autres et même si James fila aussi rapidement que possible sous la douche, il savait qu'il n'éviterait pas les questions pour toujours. Il n'était pas tout à fait sûr de ce qu'il devait dire cependant. Visiblement, même si le mariage n'avait plus rien de secret pour personne, les circonstances de celui-ci restaient ignorées et il avait entendu énormément de rumeurs circuler depuis son retour. Sirius et Lucinda – mister et miss Ragots en chef – lui avait fait un petit topo. En tête venait (sans grande surprise) l'hypothèse de la grossesse accidentelle (Il n'osait imaginer la tête de Lily la première fois qu'elle l'avait entendue) mais qui n'avait finalement attiré que peu de commentaires malvenus sur Lily : la plupart préféraient se concentrer sur les thèses plus fantasques qu'il avait déjà attendu de la bouche des journalistes ce matin : Lily n'était qu'une vile garce manipulatrice l'ayant utilisé d'une manière ou d'une autre pour son argent, son sang pur ou une autre idiotie du genre.

A croire que toute cette école avait déjà oublié combien James avait _harcelé _Lily et combien de fois elle l'avait rejeté de tout go, sans réfléchir, parce qu'être riche, beau, populaire ou issu d'une vieille famille ne représentait _rien _pour elle (que du contraire, il était persuadé que c'était même un désavantage dans son cas).

Tout le monde semblait avoir décidé de s'en prendre à elle et de tout lui mettre sur le dos – parce que James était un Maraudeur et s'en prendre à lui était sans doute une entreprise folle dans laquelle seuls quelques Serpentards un peu trop bravaches osaient se lancer parce que tout le monde adorait James et le portait aux nues là où ils respectaient l'autorité de Lily et son aura doré qui avait nettement fané depuis la diffusion de cette histoire parce que James n'était pas du genre à se laisser dire et que Lily semblait avoir perdu toute force et volonté de se défendre. Son attitude de victime en faisait la cible parfaite pour tous leurs quolibets.

Ben fut le premier à se lancer.

« Dis-moi juste que tout ça n'est qu'un grand canular et qu'on en rira tous bientôt, » déclara-t-il en rentrant dans la douche derrière James.

James détacha les yeux du carrelage blanc face à lui pour jeter un coup d'œil à son voisin qui n'avait pas encore allumé l'eau et le regardait fixement. James gigota légèrement et replongea la tête sous le jet brûlant. Où étaient donc passées les règles de bienséance ? Du genre, on ne fixe pas un autre mec pendant qu'il se rince…

« Le plan le plus dément jamais inventé pour coucher avec une nana récalcitrante ! » s'exclama Holt en arrivant juste après. Il fonça directement vers l'extrémité des douches pour coller son oreille à la paroi. D'après lui, on pouvait entendre les filles se laver quand on y faisait assez attention. Holt n'était arrivé que cette année dans l'équipe et était un vrai bourrin. James avait eu plus d'une fois envie de lui fracasser la tête par terre mais c'était un vrai génie sur son balai, aussi supportait-il ses 'excentricités'.

« Fichez-lui la paix au capitaine ! » s'exclama Steven en arrivant avec Justin. Tous deux étaient les deux seuls garçons rescapés de l'ancienne équipe et devaient très bien se douter de ce qu'il s'était passé entre James et Lily – ou, plus précisément, où et quand cela s'était passé. « Il n'a pas besoin de vous avoir sur le dos en plus de tout le reste. »

« Je suis parfaitement capable de me défendre tout seul, Montgomery, » grogna James en se shampooinant les cheveux, sans pour autant commenter quoi que ce soit.

Steven et Justin virent prendre place chacun d'un côté, comme pour le protéger de leurs corps. James leva les yeux au ciel et se dépêcha de finir.

« Tu sais quelque chose ? » comprit Ben en s'adressant à son camarade de classe – Steven – qui n'ouvrit plus la bouche. « Je connais Lily. Elle n'aurait jamais – »

« C'est forcément sa faute à elle ! » s'écria Holt depuis son coin éloigné, sa voix atténuée par le clapotis régulier de l'eau.

« Et pourquoi ce serait la faute d'Evans, exactement ? » questionna Justin au moment où Ben répliquait : « Elle n'est pas comme ça ! »

« C'est évident, non ? » reprit Holt en revenant vers eux. « J'connais aucun mec sain d'esprit qui voudrait se marier. C'est un truc de nanas. Nous ce qu'on veut, c'est tirer not' coup, point. »

James fut satisfait de voir que tous les autres grommelèrent en même temps. Il avait été un temps où il aurait sûrement été d'accord. Avant de rencontrer de Lily. Sûrement. Ou avant que sa mère ne l'élève correctement. Sans doute.

« Parle pour toi ! » déclara farouchement Justin. « Tout ne tourne pas qu'autour de ça. »

« C'est parce que t'es qu'un gamin, » ricana Holt en secouant les épaules. « J'parie que t'as même jamais vu ce qui se cache sous l'uniforme – »

« J'ai toujours plus d'expérience que toi, » répliqua le jeune cinquième année en s'attirant le regard surpris de Ben (il fallait avouer que Justin semblait aussi pur et innocent qu'un garçon de quinze ans pouvait l'être) et alerté de Steven. Il fallut un moment à James pour se rappeler pourquoi.

« Je serais _ravi _que tu me racontes ça, » s'empressa de dire Holt en se frottant les mains. « Et n'hésite pas à ajouter _moult _de détails – ça n'en sera que plus facile de t'expliquer pourquoi tes mensonges ne tiennent pas la route. »

Justin sembla blessé dans son honneur ou sa fierté ou une quelconque stupidité du genre qui poussait toujours les gars à agir comme des crétins dans ce vestiaire. James se dit qu'il devrait intervenir.

« T'en ferais une autre tête si tu savais ce qui s'est passé cet été… » commença le gamin.

James et Steven s'écrièrent en même temps « Justin ! » pour l'un et « Fay ! » pour l'autre. James se pinça l'arête du nez. Il en avait marre. S'il pouvait juste revenir en arrière et l'effacer ce foutu été pourri… Qu'est-ce qu'il donnerait pas pour…

« Attendez une minute, » déclara Ben, « cet été… C'est pas…. Vous êtes allés à Vegas, c'est ça ? »

« Wouhou, Vegas Baby, » chantonna Holt (et James se dit qu'il n'avait pas dû être le seul à être tenté de se taper la tête contre le mur).

« C'est ça ! Lily et toi – »

« Ça suffit, » dit James de la voix la plus autoritaire et je-suis-votre-capitaine-alors-faites-ce-que-je-dis -et-fermez-la qu'il possédait. « Grayscott, personne n'a envie d'encore entendre tes exploits sexuels et je te rappelle que tu as exactement le même âge que Justin et que si l'un de vous ici ressent de le besoin de mentir, c'est pas lui. » Holt s'empourpra et alluma sa douche pour disparaitre sous le jet d'eau. « Tweddle, ce qu'il se passe entre Lily et moi se passe entre Lily et moi. Elle t'a plaqué, mec, passe à autre chose. » Ben leva les yeux au ciel mais ne fit pas de commentaire. « Fay, laisse pas cet imbécile te monter la tête. Tout le monde sait qu'il n'y a pas une fille dans cette école qui te préférerait pas à Grayscott. »

« Sur ça, on est bien d'accord, » déclara pompeusement le jeune homme en faisait un geste grossier vers Holt qui lui répondit avec emphase.

« Et Montgomery, » termina James en se tournant vers Steven. Le garçon le regardait, un sourcil haussé, mettant James au défi de trouver un truc à lui reprocher. « Arrête de parler. Ta voix de crécelle pourrait filer une migraine à un sourd. »

Avec ça, James sortit de la douche, se rhabilla et se dirigea immédiatement en direction de la bibliothèque où il était sûr de trouver Lily. Il ignora les commentaires de la bibliothécaire sur son état et ses cheveux mouillés qui allaient mettre en péril le bien-être de ses très chers petits bouquins et il s'enfonça directement entre les grandes tables occupées de quelques étudiants assidus et d'un groupe de filles qui chuchotaient furieusement entre elles en pointant quelque chose dans le fond du doigt.

C'en fut trop pour James. Il passa la tête au milieu du groupe et déclara d'une voix froide et menaçante : « Je vous assure que la prochaine que j'entends encore critiquer Lily, va se réveiller le crâne chauve demain matin. Je me suis bien fait comprendre ? » s'assura-t-il en regardant les quatre gamines qui ne pouvaient pas avoir plus de treize ans devenir plus pâles que les fantômes de l'école. Elles se mirent à hocher la tête avec frénésie. « Bien. Faites passer le mot à vos copines. »

James alla se laisser tomber sur la chaise juste en face de Lily dans le fond de la pièce, en remarquant que non seulement, il n'y avait personne assis à sa table mais que la table de devant était également vide.

Qui aurait cru que se marier était un moyen si efficace de faire le vide autour de soi ?

« Va t'en, James, » dit Lily sans lever les yeux de sa copie.

James arqua un sourcil. « Comment tu sais que c'est moi ? »

« Je ne connais personne d'autre avec une démarche d'éléphant pareille, » continu-t-elle sans cesser d'écrire.

« C'est mon odeur, pas vrai ? Tu m'aimes tellement que tu peux déjà me reconnaitre rien qu'à l'odorat… C'est si mignon, Lily. »

« Il n'y a personne autour de nous, » déclara-t-elle en tournant la page du livre en face d'elle. « Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Je suppose que me tirer dans une allée et m'embrasser passionnément n'est pas la bonne réponse ? » proposa-t-il avec un sourire d'ange en espérant lui soutirer un sourire.

Ça sembla marcher. Sauf que le sourire était plutôt noir. Et sadique.

« Non, juste que je n'ai pas besoin de faire semblant de t'apprécier, » dit-elle simplement. Elle se lécha les lèvres et releva enfin les yeux sur lui. « Et que je pourrais te lancer un sort si terrible que rester mariée avec toi ressemblera à un acte de compassion. »

James ne put s'empêcher de rire légèrement tout en se passant la main dans la nuque. Les yeux de Lily restèrent un instant sur sa bouche avant de descendre sur son torse puis de revenir sur son visage. Il ne fit pas de commentaire – il était presque sûr que ça finirait par tourner en critique de son état déchevelé.

« Je ne plaisante pas, » assura Lily en retournant à son devoir.

« Oh, je sais. Crois-moi, je sais, » promit James en posant les deux avant-bras sur la table pour se pencher vers elle. « C'est ce que j'aime chez toi. Ta beauté n'a d'égal que ta cruauté. »

Elle sursauta et sa plume fit une grande rature sur son parchemin. Il la vit serrer les mâchoires et son expression s'assombrir. Elle n'avait jamais été très réceptive à ses compliments (ou ses tentatives du moins) mais là, ça atteignait des sommets.

« Ne fais pas ça, » demanda-t-elle d'un ton plat, sans chaleur ni colère.

« Etre moi-même ? » Cette fois, elle soupira et releva à nouveau la tête pour le dévisager. « Allez Lily, tu sais bien que je peux pas m'en empêcher. »

« Eh bien apprends, » siffla-t-elle. « On pourrait espérer que toute cette expérience t'aurait au moins fait un peu grandir ! »

« Ah, et le couplet sur la maturité. Je l'attendais, » ironisa James en sortant sa baguette pour effacer la trace d'encre sur le parchemin de la jeune fille.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, il put voir l'insulte sur ses lèvres mais elle se reprit à temps, baissa les yeux sur sa feuille maintenant aussi soignée que chacun de ses devoirs, puis à nouveau sur lui. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

James fronça les sourcils. « Je sais que ça te faire un grand choc Evans, mais il m'arrive d'être gentil, parfois. »

« Pas ça… » dit Lily en pointant vaguement son parchemin. « Toi… Tu… Ton comportement… Ça fait des mois que tu n'as plus… » Elle réfléchit une seconde. « Depuis avant l'été. »

« Tu peux parler. Question changements de comportement… »

Elle continua à le fixer.

James gigota sur sa chaise.

Elle ne le lâcha pas du regard.

« Ok, ok, » rendit-il les armes. « J'essayais de te mettre en colère. Ou de te faire rire. Ou les deux en même temps, j'en sais rien. Jute… » Il soupira et se passa la main dans les cheveux. « Ça me fait peur quand je te vois laisser les autres t'insulter et te pousser et rien faire pour te défendre, Lily. C'est pas la fille que je connais. » Il déglutit. « C'est pas la fille que j'ai– » Elle écarquilla les yeux et il referma la bouche, incapable de savoir ce qu'il avait été sur le point de dire. « Qui me plait. »

Elle papillonna des yeux un instant et déposa sa plume, croisant les bras sous sa poitrine, faisant innocemment remonter cette dite poitrine par son geste, mais James ne le remarqua pas.

Ses yeux dévièrent juste une seconde.

Juste le temps qu'elle se racle la gorge.

Quand ses yeux revinrent sur le visage de Lily, elle avait un sourcil haussé explicite, mais elle ne commenta pas.

« J'essaye juste de garder profile bas, » se contenta-t-elle de dire après un moment à s'affronter du regard pour savoir qui serait le premier à reprendre la parole.

« Pourquoi ? » voulut savoir James. « T'es pas du genre à te laisser marcher sur les pieds. Ni à laisser quelqu'un d'autre te dicter ta conduite. Ou t'insulter. »

« T'y comprends rien, » répliqua-t-elle d'un ton qui mettait fin à la conversation. Elle se leva en faisant racler sa chaise derrière elle et commença à tout ranger dans son sac.

« Alors aide-moi à comprendre ! » s'écria James, se recevant une ribambelle de _chuuut ! _immédiatement après. Lily baissa la tête et se pinça les joues. James tendit la main et prit celle de la jeune fille, emmêlant leurs doigts. C'était un geste anodin qu'il n'avait que rarement eu l'occasion de faire, et encore plus rarement sans risquer de perdre un membre vital, mais Lily observa leurs doigts entrecroisés et au lieu de retirer sa main, il sentit qu'elle resserrait les doigts.

« Je… » Elle secoua la tête. « Je peux pas… »

« Lily… »

Il lâcha sa main et fit le tour de la table pour venir se placer devant elle. Il la prit les épaules et voulut l'attirer dans une étreinte mais elle ne bougea pas d'un centimètre. Ses mains étaient encore à mi-hauteur de son ventre, à l'endroit où James les avaient tenues. Il reprit ses doigts en main puisque c'était apparemment le seul réconfort qu'il pouvait lui offrir. Sous son pouce, il sentit l'alliance, froide comme toujours, comme si la peau de Lily refusait de la réchauffer, et l'inspiration de ce qu'il devait dire lui vint naturellement.

« Je suis James Potter et tu es Lily Evans. » Elle ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais il la coupa immédiatement. « _Evans,_ oui. On est les deux têtes de bois les plus butées de toute cette école. S'il y a bien quelqu'un qui peut faire taire toutes ces rumeurs et forcer les autres à nous oublier, c'est _nous._ C'est _toi._ Tout le monde te respecte – »

« C'était avant – »

« Et ils ont tous peur de moi – »

« Dans tes rêves peut-être – »

« Et tu sais quoi ? On les emmerde. On est marié ? Notre problème, pas le leur. Alors la prochaine fois qu'un prof essaye d'écorcher ton nom, corrige-le. Et quand quelqu'un te fais trébucher, pousse-le. Et quand on t'insulte, réponds bon sang ! Et par pitié, Lily, débarrasse-toi de cette alliance. C'est un puits sans fond de mauvaises ondes ce truc. Je parie que c'est même pas de l'or véritable en plus. »

Il put voir ses lèvres trembler. Il n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi. Elle pouvait tout aussi bien être sur le point de fondre en sanglots que d'éclater de rire. Ses mèches rousses retombaient autour de sa tête penchée en avant et il ne parvenait pas à deviner son expression derrière cet écran de cheveux. Elle finit par lui lâcher la main, retirant ses doigts un à un comme quelqu'un sur le point d'abandonner sa bouée de sauvetage pour tenter de rejoindre la côte à la nage.

Il espérait du moins.

Elle secoua la tête. « Je peux pas ! » murmura-t-elle d'une voix déchirante en passant à côté de lui en courant.

Il se précipita à sa suite et la rattrapa dans le couloir où il l'attrapa par le bras pour la forcer à se retourner.

« Arrête de me fuir Lily. J'essaye juste – »

« Tu ne peux rien faire ! »

« C'est mon père, pas vrai ? » chuchota James. Elle releva un regard hésitant vers lui. « Quoi ? Il t'a dit que tu devais te comporter comme une "Sang pure", c'est ça ? Eh bien laisse-moi te dire un truc : elles sont hautaines, insupportables et ne laissent certainement personne leur marcher sur les pieds. T'as déjà rencontré une Serpentard ? »

Un sourire timide étira ses lèvres. « Donc, selon toi, tous les Sangs purs sont juste bons à être des Serpentards ? » James ouvrit la bouche, estomaqué. « Ou tu veux que je me _comporte _comme une ? Dis donc Potter, t'as des fantasmes plutôt tordu, non ? »

« Yes ! » s'exclama James en tirant le coude en arrière, poing serré en signe de victoire. « Tu m'as appelé Potter. On fait des progrès ! »

Elle cessa de sourire.

Il soupira.

« Il t'a menacée de quelque chose, c'est ça ? » supposa-t-il. Ça ne ressemblait pas vraiment à son père mais ça ne ressemblait pas à Lily non plus de se soumettre sans se battre. La situation était suffisamment exceptionnelle pour qu'il en vienne à des mesures exceptionnelles. Mais de quoi avait-il donc pu menacer Lily ? C'était pas comme s'il avait son mot à dire sur ce qu'il passait dans cette école.

« Ecoute… » commença-t-elle en se tordant les mains contre son ventre.

« Toi écoute, » la coupa James en reprenant à nouveau les mains de Lily dans les siennes. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur de sa peau rayonner à travers son chemisier sur le dos de sa main et les boutons frotter contre sa peau et le repli de tissu là où la chemise était rentrée dans la jupe et il perdit le fil de sa pensée pendant une seconde.

« Il a juste peur que mes actions ternissent le nom de votre famille, » soupira Lily. « Encore plus, je veux dire. Un autre scandale – »

« Ternir le nom… ? » répéta James, abasourdi. « Euh, tu m'as rencontré ? James Potter, résident permanent en retenue, Maraudeur à temps perdu, fauteur de trouble pour le simple plaisir de rendre les gens chèvres… »

Elle se mordit la lèvre et il sentit qu'elle caressait l'intérieur de sa paume du bout de l'index. Il essaya de ne pas bouger la main malgré la chatouille.

« C'est vrai que tu t'es plutôt bien débrouillé tout seul… » soupira-t-elle d'un ton toujours hésitant mais déjà tellement plus elle-même.

« Si c'est que tu te comportes comme une Potter (Il arriva presque à ne pas s'étrangler en disant ça) qu'il veut, alors relève le menton et défend ton honneur, chérie, parce que c'est ce qu'on fait de mieux. »

Il la devina rire silencieusement à travers les vibrations qu'il sentait traverser son ventre. Elle le regarda dans les yeux, l'observant comme si elle essayait d'y lire quelque chose, elle ouvrit la bouche mais un son aigu derrière eux les fit sursauter et rompre le moment.

Au bout du couloir se tenait un groupe de plusieurs personnes, dont Slutty qui avait les yeux écarquillés et fixés sur le ventre de Lily.

Sur lequel la main de James semblait posée.

« Oh Merlin ! Je le savais ! Miss sainte Nitouche est _enceinte_ ! »


	9. Way Too Young To Give Up

Oui, je confirme, ce n'est pas un mirage. Désolé d'avoir mis tant de temps. J'étais terriblement inspirée le mois passé, avait écrit une grosse moitié du chapitre (qui se révélera en fait une petite moitié au vu de la longueur finale) et là, pc cassé, plein de problèmes informatiques et une grosse coupure d'élan. Bref, mercredi matin, j'ai décidé que je voulais finir cette fic en 2013 et j'ai commencé à me remuer et : voilà! Je pense encore un après, et on sera bon (mais pour la sem prochaine, je vais essayé de me concentrer sur Rencontre sous X...). Etant donné que je voulais déjà la finir en 2012, ça sonne un peu comme une promesse vide, mais je vais essayer, hein !

Je me demandais, vous connaissez de bonnes fics sur les maraudeurs (en français) en cours ? A part pour malilite, tous les auteurs que je suivais ont conclu ou déserté, du coup, je suis un peu à la pêche...

Merci à tous pour les reviews ! Et parce que ça fait un moment, résumé : _James et Lily se marient à Vegas, ne peuvent pas divorcer parce que James est trop riche (... des trucs se passent...) James déconne avec la poudre de Perlimpimpin, va à l'hopital, Lily pour le sauver révèle être sa femme, Mr Potter n'est pas content et la presse s'en lèche les babines. Retour à Poudlard, tout le monde sait et font la vie très dure à Lily qui ne réagit pas et semble détachée de tout, ce qui ne plait pas à James qui décide d'une intervention pour qu'elle retrouve sa joie de vivre. _

_Une élève les surprend, la main de James tendrement posée sur le ventre de Lily, et comprend ce que personne n'avait vu venir mais qui était pourtant si évident : Lily et James se sont mariés parce qu'ils attendent un enfant. _

_Pour ceux qui se plaignaient du peu de scènes James/Lily, voilà qui devrait vous satisfaire.  
><em>

_Bonne Lecture ! _

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 9 <strong>

**Way Too Young To Give Up**

_Nos enfants sont-ils entre de bonnes mains à Poudlard ? C'est une question que nous sommes en droit de nous poser. Pas plus tard qu'hier, nous apprenions que James Potter, fils unique de Wildor Potter, siégeant au Magenmagot, disciple du Grand-Ordre de Merlin, Sorcier-souverain de l'Alliance des Grands maîtres de Potions et membre respecté de la confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers, s'était marié. Une source interne à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard nous confirme aujourd'hui que la jeune épouse de James Potter, dont la direction refuse avec obstination de nous communiquer le nom, attendrait bel et bien un enfant. _

_Comment une jeune fille de dix-sept ans a-t-elle pu tomber enceinte à l'intérieur même de l'institution à laquelle nous confions l'éducation de nos jeunes et cela au su et vu de ses professeurs, voilà la question que nous aimerions poser au directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore, siégeant d'honneur au Magenmagot, détenteur d'un ordre de Merlin première classe, suppléant du Grand-Ordre de Merlin, ordonné Enchanteur en chef, Manitou de la confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers et ami intime des Potter – _

« Respire, Lunard ! » s'exclama Sirius, interrompant Remus qui était en train de faire profiter leur groupe de la lecture de l'article paru dans Chapeau et Chaudrons ce matin. « Milles Gargouilles, ils voudraient pas en rajouter encore une couche avec tous les titres ? »

« Je ne savais pas que Dumbledore était ami avec ta famille, James, » commenta Lucinda qui était installée à côté de Sirius et en train de lui beurrer un toast.

« Ouais, vous savez comment c'est, tous les grands de ce monde font partie du même petit cercle fermé, » commenta Lily d'un ton acerbe qui était assise de l'autre côté de Sirius et certainement pas en train de tartiner un toast pour quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle-même. « Mettez-en vous un à dos et c'est toute la communauté qui répond. »

James plissa les yeux et se tourna vers Lily pour lui demander ce qu'elle voulait dire exactement. Il n'en eut pas le temps.

« Hey, Evans ! C'est une fille ou un garçon ? » cria quelqu'un qui venait d'entrer dans la Grande Salle. Plusieurs élèves étaient regroupés autour de lui, observant la scène avec les yeux brillants de vautour volant en cercle autour d'un mourant et se régalant d'avance du festin promis. « Ce sont les Elfes qui demandent, pour avoir le temps de préparer la pouponnière dans ton dortoir ! »

Tout le groupe d'élèves rigola.

« Quelle bande de crétins, » siffla Lucinda en levant les yeux au ciel. « Ne les écoute pas Lily, on sait qu'ils racontent n'importe quoi. »

« Bah ouais, tout le monde sait que les Elfes sont capables de monter un berceau en moins de quelques heures… » termina Sirius. En dessous de la table, James lui planta un coup de pied dans le tibia. « Ouille ! T'es pas bien ? Oh, ouais, » marmonna-t-il en voyant le regard noir de son meilleur ami. « Tout le monde sait que t'es pas vraiment en cloque… », se corrigea-t-il.

Les articulations de Lily étaient blanches autour de la cuillère de son thé, mais le sourire toujours plaqué sur son visage, comme si elle était imperméable à la moindre remarque.

« Si une fille devait avoir un p'tit bouchon dans le tiroir, ici, » continua Sirius, « on sait tous que ce serait – » Sirius se figea, la bouche ouverte, et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa petite amie attitrée avant de se racler la gorge et terminer son commentaire par : « pas toi. »

Lucinda haussa un sourcil, un air carnassier au visage. « Et qui ce serait exactement, Sirius ? »

Il sourit d'un air aussi innocent que possible. « Je n'avais personne en tête, » assura-t-il.

« Ah oui ? » Lucinda se pencha vers lui, sur le point de l'embrasser, mais au dernier moment, elle attrapa son oreille entre son pouce et son index et la tordit. Violemment. Sirius glapit et tomba à moitié à genoux à côté de sa chaise. « Écoute-moi mon beau, la prochaine fois que tu laisseras sous-entendre que je suis une fille _facile_, je m'arrangerai pour que toute l'école soit au courant des petites _expérimentations _auxquelles tu t'es adonné cet été, c'est clair ? »

Sirius blanchit maladivement et acquiesça avec ferveur.

« Bien. Et Lily ? Si une seule de ces filles te dit quelque chose – »

« Oh, autre chose que les trainée, catin, garce et autres joyeusetés qui semblent être devenues mon second prénom ces temps-ci ? » l'arrêta Lily et Merlin, James jurerait que ce sourire était la raison des sueurs froides qu'il sentait couler dans son dos.

« Lily -» commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment continuer cette phrase. Qu'était-il supposé dire ? Qu'il était désolé? Elle le savait mieux que personne. Qu'il serait là pour elle quoi qu'il arrive ? Il était presque sûr que cela faisait partie du problème.

« Je vais aller en Enchantements. J'aimerais discuter avec le professeur Flitwick d'un article que je viens de lire dans Le plaisir de la brayette. »

Sirius s'étouffa à moitié avec le toast qu'il était en train de mâcher.

« Baguette ! » se reprit immédiatement Lily en s'empourprant alors que tout le monde autour d'elle se mettait à rigoler. « Le plaisir de la baguette ! »

« Les deux ne sont pas toujours aussi éloignés l'un de l'autre qu'on pourrait croire... », commenta Sirius en haussant un sourcil suggestif.

« Je ferai attention de partager cette théorie avec notre professeur de sortilège de ta part, Black, » assura Lily en se levant.

James put presque sentir les têtes se tourner vers eux tant le poids des regards était devenu palpable depuis que les hiboux avaient distribué les journaux ce matin. Il n'avait personnellement pas voulu lire les articles parus sur son "incroyable mariage" (apparemment, personne n'avait encore réussi à déterminer s'il s'agissait d'une tentative de rébellion particulièrement originale (ou stupide) ou juste du simple coup de l'amour interdit mais si fort qu'il résistera à tout).

Sorcière Hebdo retraçait son portrait de jeune homme charismatique à l'avenir tracé en prenant de larges libertés avec la réalité (il semblerait qu'il soit l'idole de toute l'école et que des équipes de Quidditch professionnelles se déchireraient son adhésion, à les lire), ainsi que son histoire impossible avec la jeune Moldue qui avait fait fondre son cœur (et qu'il avait, d'une manière ou d'une autre, rencontrée à Poudlard. Allez comprendre.)

La gazette du sorcier avait transformé ce simple fait people en un article de fond sur la position des vieilles familles sorcières quant à la préservation de la lignée pure (qui selon eux, restait un facteur primordial dans le choix du futur conjoint, que ce choix soit simplement fortement conseillé ou carrément forcé). Ils y dépeignaient ainsi une réalité qui n'était pas si loin de la vérité, de la propre expérience de James qui avait passé son été de soupers de gala en dîners de charité, toujours en présence de la fine fleur sorcière, car bien sûr, ses parents espéraient qu'il y rencontrerait sa future épouse. Cependant, le journaliste se gardait bien de critiquer les Potter, membres influents de la communauté.

Le rédacteur de C&C avait, d'une façon ou d'une autre, eu vent de la rumeur de grossesse – sûrement le courrier d'une élève ravie de pouvoir ajouter son propre grain de sel au scandale – et le journal en avait profité pour remettre tout le système scolaire en question. Cela faisait des années qu'ils prônaient une plus grande surveillance des jeunes sorciers, allant même jusqu'à proposer des mesures telles que la fouille systématique des malles et la présence continue d'un Elfe de maison dans toutes les salles communes et dortoirs, afin de pouvoir en permanence alerter un professeur en cas de débordement. Sûr que la nouvelle de cette 'grossesse' tombait à pic dans leur agenda.

Quoi qu'il en soit, la rumeur d'un mariage et – Merlin les en préserve – d'un enfant conçu entre les murs de Poudlard faisait les choux gras des journaux et ceux qui auraient vécu dans les cachots ces derniers jours et n'auraient pas encore entendu parler de l'histoire étaient définitivement au courant à présent.

Il observa Lily sortir de la Grande Salle en trainant les pieds et les épaules voutées, comme si elle essayait de se faire la plus petite possible et de disparaitre sous terre. Il entendit Harrison, le préfet de Pouffsouffle, l'insulter quand elle passa devant lui et sentit la colère lui monter au nez quand il vit tout le monde rire à côté du garçon. Lily releva la tête et adressa un regard noir au préfet, qui fit semblant d'avoir peur en reculant d'un pas les mains levées devant lui en signe de reddition avant d'éclater de rire de plus belle.

Lily lui tourna le dos et continua à avancer dans le couloir. Cependant, elle s'était redressée, avait sorti les épaules de cette petite cage dont elle avait semblé prisonnière depuis le retour de l'hôpital de James et quand elle disparut derrière les grandes portes battantes ouvertes pour le petit-déjeuner, c'était la tête haute et sans éviter aucun regard.

Ce simple détail, voir la posture de Lily passer de voutée et discrète à franche et directe, limite arrogante et agressive, donna envie à James de sourire, si très légèrement. Il n'était pas tout à fait sûr d'apprécier le cynisme qui teintait ses commentaires depuis ce matin, mais au moins, elle semblait avoir dépassé sa phase d'abattement si peu caractéristique. Il ignorait si c'était grâce à leur petite discussion de la veille ou si ces articles de presse avaient été la goutte d'eau de trop, mais il préférait nettement la voir ainsi, à regarder ceux qui osaient la critiquer dans le blanc des yeux, même si elle ne réagissait pas vraiment – mais Lily avait toujours été ainsi, elle avait très rarement recours à la magie pour sa propre protection ou par vengeance.

James était moins bon joueur. Il sortit sa baguette sous la table et, pointant Harrison, marmonna un sort. Il ne se priva pas de rire à son tour quand le ventre du préfet se mit à gonfler comme un ballon baudruche, tant et si bien qu'Harrison finit par perdre l'équilibre et tomber en arrière. Il lui fallut l'aide de deux de ses amis pour arriver à se remettre debout et James leur souhaita bon courage pour arriver à atteindre l'infirmerie dans cet état, parce qu'aucun finite incantatem n'allait pouvoir l'aider...

« C'est toi qui as fait ça ? » demanda Remus en tournant la tête vers James. Il ne s'était pas privé de rire lui non plus. Remus n'avait jamais été grand fan du Pouffsouffle, pas depuis que le garçon lui avait piqué sa petite amie deux ans plus tôt.

« Fait quoi ? » prétendit ne pas savoir James d'un air si peu perturbé qu'il lui donnait forcément l'air coupable. Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard entendu. Remus aussi usait rarement de magie pour sa propre protection ou par vengeance, mais lui, au contraire de Lily qui préférait les cris et les menaces, montrait toujours son soutien quand James le faisait.

Et quand la personne à défendre était quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même, Lunard avait vite fait d'abandonner ses scrupules et devenait rapidement l'un des plus sournois d'entre eux, quoique la palme d'or revienne à Queudvert qui savait toujours comment frapper là où cela ferait le plus de mal.

« Pauvre madame Pomfresh, » souffla Sirius d'un air vraiment malheureux. « Elle n'avait vraiment pas mérité ça. »

« Mérité quoi ? » voulut savoir Lucinda. Elle fronça les sourcils puis arrêta aussitôt et se passa les doigts entre les yeux pour se lisser la peau du front. James leva les yeux au ciel. Un jour, pour se moquer d'elle et de cette manie qu'elle avait de refuser que le moindre pli apparaisse sur son visage, Sirius lui avait lancé un sort la forçant à grimacer toute la journée.

Elle avait été furieuse, mais il avait sûrement trouvé une façon incroyablement efficace de se faire pardonner, car tout ce que James savait était que, deux jours plus tard, ils sortaient ensemble (et rompaient moins de trente-deux heures après, mais cela, l'apprendrait-il à force de voir le pattern se répéter, était juste la manière dont ça fonctionnait entre Sirius et Lucy. Il y avait toujours un bon prétexte pour se séparer. Et il y en avait toujours un meilleur pour se remettre ensemble...)

Sirius se tourna vers sa petite amie pour répondre à sa question. Il se mouilla l'index et le leva en l'air devant lui, arborant un air docte, comme si sentir l'air frais sur son doigt humide lui conférait une importance toute particulière, mais quelqu'un, que ses simagrées agaçaient, le prit de court.

« La ribambelle d'élèves qui vont défiler chez elle cette après-midi, » répondit Remus comme s'il avait celui à faire le commentaire.

James, Remus et Sirius échangèrent un regard, et ce fut tout ce dont ils eurent besoin pour se comprendre. Si les élèves tous plus stupides les uns que les autres de cette école ne comprenaient pas qu'ils feraient mieux de laisser Lily en paix avec la manière douce, alors ils n'allaient avoir d'autre choix que de passer à la manière forte.

Et ils étaient les Maraudeurs...

ooOOooOOooOOoo

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fous? » furent les premiers mots que Lily prononça quand elle prit place en face de lui à l'heure du déjeuner. James releva les yeux de son assiette qu'il admirait depuis plusieurs minutes - il s'émerveillait toujours de ses talents pour faire tenir une telle quantité de mets sur un si petit espace - et dévisagea Lily.

« Euh... Je mange ? » répondit-il avec la nette impression que sa présente activité n'était point celle à laquelle Lily se référait.

« Je viens de croiser trois élèves qui allaient à l'infirmerie parce que leurs ventres refusaient de cesser de gonfler. J'ai aussi entendu dire que Mulciber et Avery s'étaient retrouvés habillés de robes de mariée pendant le cours d'Arithmancie tout à l'heure et il parait que Peeves a passé la matinée à lancer des bagues à la figure de tous les élèves qui passaient à proximité de lui ! Suzanne Kent se balade partout avec les dix doigts recouverts de fausses alliances !»

James sentit ses lèvres s'étirer malgré lui. Alors Peter était passé par là... Il avait toujours eu un lien particulier avec l'esprit frappeur et il n'avait certainement pas failli à la tâche, comme d'habitude.

« Si ces porcs se remplissent tellement la panse au repas qu'ils en ont des indigestions, j'y peux rien moi. Quant à Avery et Mulciber, franchement Lily, je pensais que tu serais la première à les soutenir. Affirmer leur gout pour les vêtements féminins n'a pas dû être une étape facile à franchir pour eux. Et pour Peeves... Crois-moi, si je pouvais le contrôler, j'ai bien d'autres idées de ce que je pourrais lui faire faire ! »

Lily continua de le fixer sans ciller.

« Et puis, on sait tous les deux que Suzanne n'a jamais brillé par sa santé mentale. Cette fille va en cours de soins aux créatures magiques avec un sac-poubelle pour ramasser les crottins, par toutes les gorgones de l'enfer ! Il parait même qu'elle les renvoie chez elle par hibou, Merlin seul sait dans quel but... »

Le commentaire, pour entièrement véridique, ne suffit pas à faire sourire Lily et son expression tempétueuse, loin de s'apaiser, s'assombrit nettement, quelques éclairs apparaissant ans ses yeux pour accompagner le tonnerre raisonnant derrière ses lèvres et sur le point de faire craquer l'air autour d'eux.

James, qui était particulièrement coutumier de cette expression et savait, sans doute mieux que personne, qu'elle n'augurait jamais rien de bon, déglutit et prit un air penaud. Il attendit patiemment que l'orage se calme avant de déposer sa fourchette sur son assiette et poser les coudes sur la table pour appuyer son menton sur ses mains et se pencher vers Lily.

« Tu me connais, non ? » demanda-t-il, sans chercher à se faire passer pour plus innocent qu'il ne l'était (ou moins coupable, c'était à voir).

« Je te connais, » confirma-t-elle immédiatement et sans hésiter, en le regardant droit dans les yeux. « Assez pour savoir que tu n'avoueras jamais. »

« Quel manque de foi ! » se récria James en posant les mains sur sa poitrine dans un grand geste théâtral destiné à détendre l'atmosphère. « Tu me fends le cœur, Lily ! »

Elle soupira en secouant la tête et James s'enorgueillit de voir le léger sourire au coin de sa bouche. C'était une réaction qu'il n'aurait jamais obtenue d'elle encore moins d'un an plus tôt.

« Je sais pourquoi tu fais ça, » reprit-elle en commençant à se servir à manger et James n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour se remettre à l'engloutissement de son assiette, sa méthode préférée pour se sustenter. « Ça ne sert à rien. »

Il la dévisagea. Elle avait l'air bien moins tendue que le matin et même si elle n'était pas exactement joyeuse, la bulle de morosité dans laquelle elle avait évolué ces derniers jours semblait enfin s'être dissipée, et si pas entièrement, elle s'était sacrément aérée.

Même s'il se faisait prendre, ça en voudrait totalement la peine.

« Mais ça fait du bien, » la corrigea-t-il, parce qu'il ne lui ferait jamais admettre qu'elle appréciait son geste, même si, il en était persuadé, elle l'appréciait, d'une façon tordue et emplie de mauvaise foi, une autre de ces choses où Lily excellait.

Elle se pinça les lèvres. « Je suis préfète en chef. Je ne peux cautionner -»

« Mais ça fait du bien, » insista-t-il.

Elle baissa la tête pour observer ses doigts jouer avec une miche de pain puis releva juste les yeux pour le regarder d'un air coupable, tout en se mordant les lèvres pour s'empêcher de sourire. Elle donnait l'impression qu'admettre que James avait raison allait leur faire s'écraser le ciel sur la tête.

« Peut-être. Juste un peu, » souffla-t-elle à mi-voix, les lèvres emprisonnées dans ce demi-sourire contrit et en baissant légèrement la tête pour faire glisser ses cheveux le long de sa joue et ainsi se constituer un rideau derrière lequel dissimuler sa culpabilité de se réjouir du malheur d'autrui.

James avala le morceau de lapin qu'il avait en bouche avec difficulté, l'impression que le morceau de viande venait de tripler de volume sous l'effet de sa mastication et il attrapa le verre d'eau le plus proche de sa main, qu'il descendit en moins de deux gorgées. Ça n'empêcha pas son cœur de continuer à battre la chamade dans sa gorge telle la folle cavalcade de chevaux goutant à la liberté pour la première fois après avoir été maintenu en captivité pendant des mois, dans des stalles les privant de tout mouvement.

« Bien joué, Potter ! » s'exclama quelqu'un qui passait derrière lui en lui tapant l'épaule et sauvant James de devoir trouver quelque chose à répondre qui ne trahirait pas son état troublé. « Parait que t'as décoincé la prude... »

Ou pas. James se figea et ses yeux tombèrent sur la fourchette qu'il tenait en main, une arme dont il tremblait littéralement de faire usage en cet instant précis. Il ne savait pas qui était l'imbécile en question, mais c'était un autre qui n'allait pas manquer de se retrouver à l'infirmerie avant la fin de la journée...

« Excuse-moi ? » s'exclama Lily d'une voix outrée en regardant l'élève derrière lui comme si elle n'avait qu'une envie : celle de se lever et de l'écraser sous sa chaussure tel le vulgaire cafard qu'il était, et ce n'était sûrement pas James qui allait la retenir.

« Oh, euh, Evans, j't'avais pas vue... » bredouilla le nuisible, un instant pris de court avant de se rattraper comme il pouvait (mal) : « Je pensais que tu serais dans ton lit en train de pleurer ou... vomir ou, tu sais, un truc de... »

James manqua de devoir s'enfoncer le poing dans la bouche pour ne pas éclater de rire alors qu'il voyait le regard de Lily se faire de plus en plus noir devant lui. Le pauvre mec n'avait aucune idée de la bourde qu'il venait de commettre. James avait eu droit à ce regard bien trop souvent pour ne pas avoir appris à courir et s'enfuir pour rester en vie chaque fois qu'il apparaissait.

Il put presque sentir le gars déglutir dans son dos.

« Euh... visiblement, j'ai fait une erreur... »

« Non, tu crois ? » lui demanda Lily d'un ton affreusement poli et froid, toujours sans le quitter des yeux. James entendit que le garçon derrière lui commençait à gigoter sur place et reculer stratégiquement vers la sortie. S'il pensait vraiment qu'il allait sortir de là en vie...

« Euh, je vais - »

« Nulle part, » l'arrêta Lily d'une voix sèche et autoritaire dont seule elle avait le secret et forçait quiconque à son contact à se plier exactement à ce qu'elle demandait, qu'il le désire ou non. « Tu vas me présenter tes excuses, ensuite tu iras voir ces espèces de babouins dégénérés qui te servent d'amis et qui sont en train de se fendre la poire là-bas, et tu leur diras que la prochaine fois que l'un d'entre vous ressent le besoin de se moquer de moi ou de faire le moindre commentaire déplacé sur ma relation avec James, il découvrira que les petites expéditions punitives de ce matin n'étaient rien en comparaison de ce que j'ai en réserve pour lui et que je me ferai un plaisir de lui faire regretter ses mots, et peut-être même le simple fait d'être venu au monde. »

« Je - je suis désolé, Lil- Lily. Je - j'aurais pas dû te - euh, te manquer de respect, » marmonna Lucien Evrard, que James avait finalement reconnu au travers des trémolos de sa voix, en réussissant l'exploit de bégayer et glapir simultanément.

Il ne demanda pas son reste avant de courageusement prendre ses jambes à son cou.

James attendit qu'il se soit éloigné d'un bon mètre avant d'exploser de rire. Il n'avait pas besoin de rajouter à l'humiliation, Lily s'en était parfaitement chargée elle-même. Personne autour d'eux n'avait manqué l'échange, ni le fait que Lily semblait finalement s'être sortie de sa catatonie. Ils y réfléchiraient à deux fois à présent avant de s'en prendre à elle.

« Oh bon sang Lily, tu devrais voir ta tête dans ces moments-là ! Tu forcerais une statue à se pisser dessus... T'as pris des cours avec McGonagall ou quoi ? » voulut savoir James en perdant peu à peu son énergie grandiloquente en voyant le regard noir à présent dirigé vers lui. Les mots moururent sur ses lèvres, son rire perdit la vie en tombant dans le fossé profond que l'attitude froide de Lily venait de creuser entre eux et James n'avait pas du tout envie d'entendre la réponse quand il demanda : « Quoi? »

« Ils te félicitent ? »

Toute couleur quitta son visage quand il perçut non pas la colère dans les yeux de Lily mais la peine, une véritable douleur, comme si l'attitude différente des élèves envers elle et envers James représentait une véritable trahison dont il serait à l'origine.

« Quoi? » répéta-t-il, faute de mieux, parce qu'il n'avait aucune envie d'aller titiller ce dragon qui était très clairement bien réveillé et qu'il n'y avait vraiment rien qu'il puisse y faire, de toute façon.

Évidemment, allez faire comprendre ça à Lily...

« Ils me traitent de tous les noms, de fille facile et de trainée, ils passent leur temps à me dévisager comme si j'avais une maladie contagieuse - et ils te FÉLICITENT ? » s'offusqua-t-elle en regardant par-dessus l'épaule de James les autres élèves en train de manger et, ne trouvant probablement personne à accuser immédiatement, elle reporta son regard empli de reproches sur lui.

James soupira. « Je vais jamais arriver à finir mon repas, pas vrai ? »

« Oh non, James. Ne te prive surtout pas à cause de moi. Mange ! Apparemment, c'est une autre de ces choses que je n'ai plus le droit de faire maintenant que je suis enceinte ! Il faudrait que je passe mes journées à me cacher et me morfondre sous ma couette et peut-être qu'ils seraient heureux alors ? Ils n'auraient plus à regarder en face l'abomination que je semble être devenue ! Mais je t'en prie, que ça ne gâche surtout pas ton appétit ! C'est pas comme si ta vie avait été complètement bouleversée ces derniers jours après tout ! »

James ne s'était pas vraiment aperçu qu'il y avait du bruit autour d'eux jusqu'à ce que le silence tombe brutalement. Tout le monde cessa de parler, de mastiquer, par les dieux, de _respirer,_ pour mieux entendre ce que Lily avait à dire. Une abomination ? Oh non, bien pire que ça : la meilleure distraction du moment, et Merlin savait que la moitié des élèves de cette école vendraient père et mère sans hésitation pour un bon divertissement – et là, ce qu'ils offraient ? Un véritable spectacle, marionnettes, décor et effets spéciaux inclus.

« Lily... » souffla James. Il avait envie de lui dire que c'était injuste, qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal, que ce n'était pas sa faute si les autres réagissaient ainsi, mais il ne pouvait pas, parce qu'elle avait entièrement raison : personne n'était venu, à part que quelques Serpentards à la langue un peu trop bien pendue et dont la présence n'avait rien d'inhabituel, lui chercher les problèmes. Que du contraire, s'il entendait beaucoup de commentaires dans son dos, c'était des 'félicitations' et 'bon courage' qu'on lui adressait en face.

« Finis ton repas, chéri, » cracha-t-elle finalement en se levant.

James la suivit des yeux alors qu'elle quittait la grande salle sans avoir touché à son assiette et il soupira en la voyant bousculer de l'épaule Peter qui avait essayé de lui parler en l'apercevant, sans se rendre compte qu'à ce stade, toute interception constituerait une mission-suicide.

Il termina son assiette, mais la nourriture avait un arrière-goût de carton, et pas même le récit de Sirius et de comment il avait affublé deux de leurs plus grands ennemis de Serpentard de robes blanches bouffantes que les mariées moldues portaient ne réussit à lui arracher un sourire.

Un peu plus tard, quand les cours reprirent, Lily n'avait toujours pas réapparu. Il commençait à légèrement s'inquiéter de cette absence – Lily était plutôt du genre 'toujours là cinq minutes à l'avance' et 'il faudra plus qu'un rhume pour m'empêcher d'aller en cours' – aussi, quand on lui demanda où elle se trouvait et qu'il répondit qu'elle ne se sentait pas très bien, et que leur professeur lui-même lui dit que 'dans son état', elle devait sûrement se reposer sous les rires à peine camouflés de tous les élèves qui n'étaient pas à Gryffondor, James explosa.

Il se leva et insulta le prof. En quels termes, il n'en était plus tout à fait certain, mais Yoosun était un vrai sadique qui prenait toujours un malin plaisir à trainer ses étudiants plus bas que terre et appuyer sur tous les points qui faisaient mal, aussi ce n'était pas si surprenant que James finisse par en avoir marre – il pensait simplement qu'il pourrait tenir jusqu'à la moitié de l'année avant d'en arriver à une telle extrémité.

Il quitta la pièce en claquant la porte, sous les 'M Potter ! Revenez ici immédiatement !' qu'il entendait derrière lui et il se précipita dans son dortoir pour aller chercher la carte des Maraudeurs et trouver Lily. Elle n'avait pas intérêt à être dans son dortoir en train de pleurer ou une quelconque autre connerie du genre qui ne lui ressemblait pas le moins du monde. Il en avait sa claque de cette Lily défaitiste et n'avait aucune envie de la voir revenir.

Lily Evans ne se décourageait pas. Jamais. Il l'avait vu passer près de trois heures à répéter le même sort encore et encore sans jamais abandonner là où tout être normalement constitué ou doué de raison serait passé à autre chose cent cinquante-huit essais plus tôt, simplement parce qu'elle était têtue comme ça.

C'était la fille qui lui criait dessus et lui jetait ses quatre vérités (et quelques exagérations supplémentaires pour être bien sûr de se faire comprendre) quand tout le monde préférait disparaitre de peur de se voir devenir sa prochaine victime malheureuse, parce qu'il n'y avait rien que James puisse faire à Lily qu'elle ne lui ferait pas amèrement payer.

C'était la fille qui était toujours sérieuse et rigoureuse et passait des heures dans la bibliothèque à écrire et relire ses devoirs et qui dans la minute suivante, pouvait commencer à rire à gorge déployée et faire des choses stupides comme s'accrocher à une branche du saule cogneur pour plonger dans le lac en été ou aller patiner sur la glace en hiver malgré l'interdiction et le danger de noyade.

C'était la fille qui faisait toujours tout à fond : ses études, ses devoirs, ses délires, ses passions - c'était la fille que James avait voulue depuis qu'il était en âge de savoir ce qu'il voulait et maintenant qu'il avait enfin une chance - ou peut-être qu'il n'en avait justement plus aucune - il était absolument hors de question de laisser s'embourber dans son marasme.

Elle avait repris de la vigueur à midi, non ? Tout espoir n'était pas perdu. Mais James savait mieux que personne pour avoir perdu un oncle qui avait laissé la dépression le mener au suicide, que Lily devait vouloir aller mieux, qu'elle devait avoir envie de se battre, qu'elle devait relever la tête et bon sang, être Lily Evans nom d'un chien ! Pas cette copie sans vie de Lily Potter.

Sauf que Lily n'était pas dans sa chambre quand James vérifia sur la carte. Il se figea un instant en se demandant s'il était bien supposé avoir cours avec elle aujourd'hui, mais oui, jamais Lily n'aurait jamais laissé tomber le cours de défense contre les forces du mal, elle qui était la première à soutenir la lutte chaque fois que les journalistes laissaient sous-entendre qu'il y avait peut-être plus que les Aurors en train de se battre contre les idéaux du Seigneur des ténèbres.

Il parcourut la carte des yeux en se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait être en train de faire. Elle n'était pas dans le parc ni sur le terrain de Quidditch, qui était toujours l'endroit de prédilection de James quand il était en pétard et avait besoin de se refroidir l'esprit. Elle n'était pas en lisière de la forêt interdite et elle n'avait plutôt pas intérêt à y avoir pénétré toute seule - ou James se chargerait de lui faire sa fête. La forêt était un des endroits les plus géniaux de Poudlard, mais pas seule et avec juste une baguette pour se défendre.

Même si elle pouvait faire des choses absolument incroyables avec cette baguette... Il se souvenait encore du jour, l'année précédente, où elle était arrivée à créer un Patronus corporel. Elle était lumineuse. Littéralement. La créature argentée devant elle se reflétait sur sa peau et dans ses yeux et il y avait une telle joie inscrite sur son visage que James avait failli ne pas voir la forme qu'avait prise son Patronus - et il avait passé la semaine à rêver en bavant quand il l'avait finalement fait.

Il se sortit de sa rêverie et continua ses recherches. Elle n'était pas chez Hagrid dont elle était l'amie et que James avait pris en affection après avoir essayé de le manipuler pour qu'il lui en dise plus sur Lily. (Il n'était pas très fier de ça. C'était en cinquième année, il commençait à être à court d'idées. Et le grog d'Ambroise était ce qui marchait le mieux.)

Il finit enfin par la trouver... dans un des cachots, celui qu'ils utilisaient pour les potions au début de leur scolarité, avant que lui et Sirius le fassent exploser à cause d'une de leurs expériences qui avait mal tourné. Son premier réflexe fut de vérifier que Rogue n'était pas avec elle - il ne se souvenait que trop bien comment eux deux étaient quand ils étaient encore amis et se retrouvaient au-dessus d'un chaudron - mais elle était bel et bien toute seule. James redouta quelque peu ce qu'elle pouvait être en train de trafiquer là-bas. Elle n'irait pas jusqu'à empoisonner toute l'école, pas vrai ?

Quoiqu'il n'était pas exactement sûr que ce serait une si mauvaise idée que ça...

James fourra le parchemin dans sa poche après l'avoir effacé et fonça en direction des sous-sols.

Le cachot, comme on pouvait s'y attendre, était noir, les murs et le sol encore couverts de suie, la poudre noire effacée à quelques endroits seulement, comme si les Elfes de maison avaient essayé de la nettoyer puis avait jeté l'éponge devant l'ampleur de la tâche. L'air, saturé d'odeurs rancies et de pourritures, aurait eu grand besoin d'un bon rafraichissement. Des toiles d'araignées avaient colonisé les quatre coins de la pièce et de grands ponts de fils soyeux passant d'un mur à l'autre brillaient d'un éclat luminescent sous l'effet de la lumière de la baguette de James.

« Lily? Je sais que t'es là, Lily ! » se lança-t-il. S'il y avait bien quelqu'un capable de connaitre une cachette secrète dans un local de potion désaffecté, ce n'était nul autre qu'elle. Il était persuadé qu'elle avait toute une collection de trucs tordus et inutiles de ce genre dans sa mémoire, oh et qu'est-ce qu'il s'en donnerait à cœur joie s'il pouvait y avoir accès...

Il regarda autour de lui et n'aperçut personne, mais continua tout de même de parler pour la faire sortir de son trou.

« Écoute, je - je suis désolé, d'accord ? Je sais bien que ce n'est pas facile pour toi et que les autres sont vraiment, mais vraiment des imbéciles. Leur niveau de stupidité ne cesse de m'étonner, moi ! C'est pour dire... »

James s'interrompit et se retourna en entendant du bruit derrière lui, mais il n'y avait personne. Il soupira. Il supposait qu'il pouvait bien continuer à se sentir idiot ainsi un peu plus longtemps si ça pouvait aider Lily. Il avait supporté bien pire...

« Je prendrais ta place si je pouvais. Toutes les insultes et les coups bas, j't'assure. Écoute, c'est pas ma faute si je suis... qui je suis et si... ils préfèrent s'en prendre à toi. Je n'ai jamais demandé ça... je n'ai jamais rien demandé... », ajouta-t-il dans un souffle en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

Aucun d'entre eux n'avait jamais rien demandé. Ni le mariage à Vegas, ni que leurs parents viennent se mêler de leurs vies et encore moins cette stupide rumeur à la noix sans le moindre fondement. Il avait depuis un moment maintenant l'impression que le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait et Lily était la seule personne à qui il pouvait se raccrocher, car elle était la seule à être perchée sur ce rebord friable avec lui, sauf que Lily glissait dans le vide bien plus vite que lui et qu'il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre à part la regarder, impuissant, se débattre pour ne pas tomber.

« Je sais ce que tu penses. Et c'est vrai. C'est ma faute. Je voulais absolument fêter mon anniversaire et avec la guerre, hors de question de se réunir ici en Angleterre, pas vrai ? Et si j'avais pas été aussi stupide avec la poudre de Perlimpimpin aussi... »

Peut-être qu'il devrait vérifier sur la carte qu'il n'était pas en train de parler dans le vide...

« Je prends tous les blâmes si ça te chante. Mais Lily, bon sang, ce n'est pas toi, ça. Te cacher et fuir ? La Lily que je connais serait déjà en train d'essayer de me faire chier un éléphanteau ou je ne sais pas quoi et - »

Il entendit un rire à l'entrée et se retourna.

Ce n'était pas Lily.

« Charly ? » James se passa la main sur le visage pour en calmer la rougeur d'avoir été surpris à parler tout seul. Avec sa chance, Lily était sûrement de l'autre côté du château à cet instant...

« Qu'est-ce que - qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » finit-il par demander à l'attrapeuse de l'équipe de Serdaigle qui l'observait sans mot dire, l'air légèrement amusée mais sans moquerie franche. Il se sentit sourire avec elle face à la situation stupide dans laquelle il se trouvait.

« Devoir à rendre à Slughorn, » répondit la jeune fille en secouant le parchemin qu'elle tenait en main. « J'ai entendu du bruit et je suis venue voir. » Elle le dévisagea une seconde avant de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres : « Et donc, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Je suis quasiment sûre que ces murs n'ont pas besoin d'une berceuse. »

« Je cherche Lily, » soupira James en se demandait quand il avait donné l'impression d'être en train de chanter. Il alla s'appuyer contre un des bureaux recouverts d'une épaisse couche de poussière et utilisa sa baguette pour allumer une des torches sur le mur afin de mieux pouvoir discerner ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. « Je pensais que – c'est typiquement le genre d'endroit où elle viendrait bien se cacher, » expliqua-t-il gauchement, parce que ça valait mieux que _ma carte magique super secrète de voyeur me l'a dit_.

« Oh. » Charly l'observa un moment en silence avant de s'approcher de lui avec hésitation. « J'ai euh, entendu dire - hum, félicitations ? »

James ne put retenir le rire amer de quitter ses lèvres. C'était une blague ?

« Ouais. Hourra pour moi. J'ai enfin réussi à mettre la main sur Lily Evans après des années à lui courir après. Youppie. » Il ferma les yeux et se mordit la langue. « Je ne viens pas de dire youppie. Je ne dis pas youppie. Je ne suis pas le genre de gars qui dit... »

« Youppie ? » se moqua Charlotte en faisant un pas pour entrer dans la pièce, tout en regardant précautionneusement autour d'elle pour être sûre de ne pas frôler de toile d'araignée. « Je ne le répéterai pas. Et tu sais, pour cette histoire avec Lily, je comprends que tu sois dépassé. N'importe qui le serait à moins. »

« Ouais, » soupira James. « Sans doute. »

« Et si tu veux, tu sais, en parler avec quelqu'un qui ne te jugera pas... » proposa-t-elle en posant sa main sur le bras de James. Il baissa les yeux et dévisagea la main posée sur lui comme s'il s'agissait du membre velu d'une espèce encore inconnue de monstre gluant.

Il fronça les sourcils et continua de dévisager la main étrangère. Menue et fine, juste comme Charly, avec des ongles teints de bleu pour accompagner son uniforme et une bague argenté passée autour de son pouce. Elle avait une cicatrice, toute fine et blanche, ancienne, qui liait son index à son annulaire d'une vague détenant sans doute une anecdote douloureuse. Si peu de choses étaient capables de laisser une cicatrice visible sur la peau d'un sorcier...

Il relava les yeux pour la questionner sur cette cicatrice, ça valait mieux, l'alternative étant se questionner sur le sens de ce qu'elle venait de dire et la signification de son geste, mais tout ce qu'il rencontra fut un sourire souriant, trop souriant, rempli d'espoir et à la fois légèrement hésitant.

Et James n'était peut-être pas le plus grand expert dans le domaine, mais il y avait tout de même certains signes qu'il savait reconnaitre et qu'il aurait été difficile de rater. Seulement, il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment penser, dans ces circonstances...

Elle réaffirma sa présence et son offre en lui serrant le bras un peu plus fermement et en haussant un de ses sourcils en forme de point d'interrogation, son expression explicite indiquant clairement qu'elle attendait une réponse.

Non, mais il se trompait, n'est-ce pas ? Parce que lui faire des avances, pendant qu'ils parlaient de sa copine – femme ! – supposément enceinte ?

Mais qu'est-ce qui clochait chez les élèves de cette école ?

Il prit le poignet de la Serdaigle entre ses doigts pour la faire le lâcher.

Il était tellement abasourdi qu'il ne parvint pas à gober son expression soi-disant perdue.

« Ça n'arrivera pas, Charly, » mit-il les choses au clair comme elle commençait à jouer avec ses cheveux en s'humidifiant les lèvres.

« Tu te mets trop de pression, James, » lui assura-t-elle en lui touchant l'épaule cette fois. Charly n'était pas exactement connue pour être réservée, mais on pouvait dire qu'elle y allait franco cette fois et sans aucune réserve. James savait qu'elle voulait sortir avec lui depuis un bon moment déjà et il s'était laissé aller à flirter avec elle à quelques reprises, mais ne voyait-elle pas que le moment était particulièrement mal choisi ? Était-elle si désespérée que cela ?

« Je croyais que Lily était ton amie ? » s'insurgea James qui ne concevait même pas qu'on puisse ainsi enfoncer un couteau dans le dos de la fille qui n'avait pas hésité à rester debout jusque quatre heures du mat' pas plus tard que le mois précédent pour l'aider à réviser un devoir particulièrement compliqué d'enchantements qui faisaient s'arracher les cheveux à tous les sixième année.

« Exactement, » confirma Charly sans sembler le moins du monde honteuse de son comportement. « Et je sais que Lily est bien trop intelligente pour se laisser tomber enceinte "malencontreusement". »

Il plissa les yeux. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire exactement ? Lily ne ferait jamais une chose pareille ! » se récria-t-il en oubliant momentanément qu'il n'y avait, en réalité, rien à faire ou ne pas faire exprès ou par accident. Il était trop stupéfié par la situation pour réfléchir avec cohérence.

« Lily est une fille... douée. On le sait tous les deux. Et elle est ambitieuse. Et ça ne demanda pas un grand effort d'imagination de se dire que bientôt, les Mangemorts seront au pouvoir. Et elle, Née-moldue et tout ça... Épouser un Sang-pur, avoir son enfant, c'est le bon plan. »

James ouvrit la bouche, mais il était trop estomaqué pour réagir.

« Je ne dis pas qu'il y a quoi que ce soit de mal à ça ! C'est la guerre. Chacun doit faire ce qu'il a à faire pour survivre, » se rattrapa-t-elle comme si c'était son jugement qui mettait James tellement mal à l'aise et non pas ce qu'elle était en train de décrire et qui lui faisait sérieusement reconsidérer toutes les fois qu'il avait pensé de Charlotte que c'était vraiment une chic et gentille fille, dans le sens de _quelqu'un de bien._

« C'est... C'est ce que les gens croient ? Qu'elle m'a... manipulé ? Pour – »

Il avait vaguement envie d'éclater de rire tant l'allégation était ridicule et insultante. Pour lui, qui dans cette histoire n'était qu'un pion, la pauvre victime des manigances d'une jeune fille un peu trop ambitieuse. Et pour elle, parce qu'il ne doutait pas une seconde que Lily préférerait vingt fois allez faire un joli doigt d'honneur sous le nez d'un Mangemort, le coût fusse-t-il sa vie, plutôt que d'épouser un homme pour la protection que son nom et son statut social lui apporteraient.

Par Merlin, si les gens savaient seulement que la seule raison faisant qu'ils n'avaient pas encore divorcé était que Lily ne voulait rien prendre à James, pas même son argent... Lily était sans doute la fille la plus droite et indépendante qu'il connaissait et il savait, il sentait jusqu'au fond de ses os, que c'était réellement quelqu'un de _bon,_ quelqu'un qui ne cédait pas sous la peur, quelqu'un qui ne faisait pas de concessions avec sa morale quelles que soient les circonstances, quelqu'un qui n'hésiterait pas à se sacrifier pour les gens qu'elle aimait et certainement pas, jamais, quelqu'un qui manipulait les autres pour son propre profit.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, » renchérit Charly comme si elle n'en avait pas déjà assez fait. « Tu as simplement succombé à ses charmes et maintenant, tu fais la seule chose honorable à faire. C'est tout à fait – »

S'il devait continuer à écouter ce ramassis de conneries une minute de plus, ses oreilles allaient se mettre à saigner.

« Tout le monde a oublié combien de fois je lui ai demandé de sortir avec moi ? Combien j'ai pu la harceler ? Et maintenant, c'est elle qui finit comme la garce de l'histoire ? T'as totalement oublié de qui on parlait ou quoi ? C'est de Lily Evans qu'il s'agit ! »

« Exactement. Et tu es aveugle dès qu'elle est concernée. Et puis, je ne voulais pas y croire au début, mais... son comportement depuis qu'on a appris la nouvelle et maintenant, le bébé ? C'est vieux comme le monde ! T'es sûr qu'elle est enceinte au moins ? »

« Non, elle n'est pas - »

« Tu te comportes comme un idiot la moitié du temps, mais James, tout le monde sait qu'au fond, t'es vrai un gentleman. Si une fille te fait croire qu'elle est enceinte, évidemment que tu vas l'épouser. Tu es un Potter ! » asséna-t-elle avec un tel aplomb qu'il sentit son estomac se retourner. C'était exactement parce qu'elle ne le voyait pas comme un _Potter,_ mais comme James, qu'il appréciait tant Lily.

« Et c'est juste une fille de Moldus qui essaye de tirer son épingle du jeu, » comprit James qui s'était lui-même étonné du degré élevé d'hostilités déclenchées envers Lily et qui semblaient le contourner sans le toucher. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'on en revenait toujours à cela, aux différences entre sorciers de sang-pur et né-moldu, aux stéréotypes, à la méfiance, la médisance – ni Lily ni lui n'avaient rien fait qui aurait pu orienter l'opinion vers leurs différences d'origine ou de classe sociale, et c'était pourtant ce qui avait sauté aux yeux de tout le monde, la seule chose qu'ils voyaient.

Ca le rendait malade de voir à quel point l'esprit de tout le monde était infecté par ces idées d'intolérance, ces clichés voyant toujours la sorcière comme la manipulatrice ne pouvait attendre de glisser sa potion d'amour dans le thé de l'homme puissant et les Moldus prêts à user de n'importe quelle méthode pour prendre la place qui aurait dû être celle d'un 'vrai sorcier'.

« Comme je te l'ai dit, si tu as besoin de n'importe quoi, de quelqu'un à qui parler, d'une épaule pour pleurer ou juste de réconfort... »

Et soudain, Charly était dans son espace personnel, collée contre lui et James coincé par le bureau derrière lui.

« Éloigne. Toi. Tout. De. Suite ! »

James tourna la tête si rapidement sur le côté qu'il sentit son cou craquer et il vit apparaitre Lily, de nulle part faute de meilleure visibilité, baguette brandie devant elle et l'air au moins tout autant en colère que durant leur pause déjeuner.

« Lily ! Je ne savais pas que - »

« Charlotte. Si tu poses encore ne serait-ce que le doigt sur mon - mon - » Lily tourna la tête vers James, l'air perdue et incertaine, mais il n'y avait pas grande chose qu'il puisse dire pour l'aider. La dénomination de ce qu'ils étaient l'un pour l'autre n'était pas exactement claire, et elle le devenait encore moins en présence d'un tiers. Elle soupira et reprit résolument : « sur lui, je te jure que je vais te faire très, très mal. »

Il n'y avait aucune subtilité ni dans son ton, ni dans ses mots, mais cela montrait juste à quel point Lily croyait en ce qu'elle disait. Pas besoin de menace de morts douloureuses et lentes quand on pouvait simplement menacer d'une réalité pénible qui ne saurait tarder à venir.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois Lily ! Il - il m'a demandé de l'accompagner ici ! » eut-elle le cran de se défendre, et avec tellement de sincérité que James l'aurait sûrement crue, s'il n'avait pas été là pour assister à toute la scène.

« Quoi ? » s'écria-t-il en se tournant de nouveau vers l'attrapeuse, les yeux douloureux d'être trop écarquillés. James avait toujours eu l'audace nécessaire aux excuses les plus farfelues, mais jamais il n'aurait cru possible que la talentueuse attrapeuse lui rejette l'entièreté de la faute sur les bras, sans en sembler le moins du monde gênée.

Lily qui, il en était sûr, avait assisté à toute ou du moins, une bonne partie de la conversation, laissa l'argument rouler sur elle sans le retenir. Elle écarta les doigts et sa baguette tomba par terre, roulant jusqu'à ses pieds, un geste qui aurait pu paraitre complètement stupide de la part de n'importe qui d'autre dans cette position, mais qui ne faisait, chez elle, que souligner l'imminence du danger qu'elle représentait.

« Et comme tu l'as si bien dit, je ne suis qu'une fille de Moldus... J'ai appris à faire très bon usage de mes poings et mes ongles durant mon enfance chez les sauvages, » déclara Lily, sa lèvre supérieure s'élevant légèrement pour inconsciemment exposer ses canines.

Cela aurait été drôle si la situation n'était pas si tendue.

« Pas la peine de le prendre sur ce ton ! » rétorqua Charlotte en remettant ses longs cheveux noirs derrière son épaule d'un geste impétueux. « J'essayais juste de t'aider... Je plaidais ta cause ! » mentit-elle sans vergogne, et James fut simplement trop abasourdi par cette facette insoupçonnée de la jeune fille pour réagir et rétablir la vérité. Ou peut-être était-elle réellement convaincue de ce qu'elle disait, quelque part dans son esprit visiblement dérangé.

« Va-t'en Charly, » marmonna James en repoussant la jeune fille qui était juste devant lui pour l'enjoindre à gagner la sortie. La fureur de Lily était légitime et il ne la pensait pas loin de réellement mettre sa menace à exécution.

Lily avait été tellement malmenée et ballotée en tous sens ces derniers temps, tellement injustement traitée, prenant sur elle en serrant les dents sans réagir, qu'elle finirait forcément par exploser à un moment ou à un autre, et ce ne serait pas joli à voir.

Si Charly tenait à la vie, elle aurait vite fait de quitter ce local. Elle ouvrit la bouche, semblant sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose, mais le regard noir de James dut la convaincre qu'il n'y avait pas d'avance à défendre l'indéfendable, aussi sortit-elle du cachot en haussant les épaules pour marquer sa contrariété.

Quand ils ne furent plus que tous les deux, James se tourna pour faire face à Lily. Elle se tenait toujours à l'endroit où elle avait braqué sa baguette sur Charly, et celle-ci était toujours abandonnée à ses pieds. Elle ne bougeait pas et ses yeux étaient figés sur l'espace devant elle, sans qu'elle ne cligne jamais des paupières.

« Lily ? » appela James d'un ton prudent, incertain de la réaction à laquelle s'attendre. Il ne la pensait pas totalement incapable de reporter la faute et sa fureur subséquente sur lui. « Tu... Tu vas bien ? »

« Je crois que je vais pleurer maintenant, » dit-elle après un moment de silence. James fronça les sourcils. Il n'était pas tout à fait certain que ce soit le genre de choses qu'on était supposé annoncer comme ça...

Le temps sembla se suspendre autour d'eux, juste assez longtemps pour qu'elle respire à pleins poumons une fois et James, poussé par il ne savait quel instinct, se retrouva juste devant elle au moment où elle éclata en sanglots. Il la prit dans ses bras et lui caressa les cheveux, sans avoir la moindre idée de ce qu'il était supposé faire maintenant. Il n'avait jamais su que faire d'une fille en pleurs, et encore moins d'une Lily en pleurs.

Il fut étonné de la sentir s'accrocher à lui et enfoncer ses mains dans son dos, mais il resserra son étreinte. C'était le mieux qu'il pouvait faire pour l'instant.

Néanmoins, parce que c'était de Lily qu'il s'agissait, ce qu'il avait pris des sanglots ne s'avéra être qu'un hoquet mouillé et vite ravalé, et les larmes qui sillonnaient ses joues étaient déjà en train de disparaitre, comme si leur présence n'avait été due qu'à un momentané défaut de tuyauterie.

Les mains de Lily, cependant, ne cessaient de trembler contre sa peau.

« Est-ce que c'est le genre de personne que je donne l'impression d'être ? » demanda-t-elle, une requête qui semblait venir tout droit de son cœur et qui fit mal à entendre à James. « Une garce manipulatrice qui... épouserait quelqu'un juste... juste pour faire carrière ? »

James sourit et enfouit son nez dans les cheveux de Lily, s'attendant à y découvrir une odeur fruitée et vivace mais ne découvrant rien, si ce n'était un peu de suie et quelques toiles d'araignée. Pas le genre de détail qui risquait de l'inquiéter, somme toute.

« Je pense juste que ces filles-là ont envisagé de le faire et t'en veulent d'être passée à l'action plus vite qu'elles, c'est tout, » répliqua-t-il, en se sentant particulièrement mal à l'aise à l'idée de ne peut-être pas être si loin de la vérité que cela.

Elle eut un hoquet de rire dans son cou.

« Et franchement, si c'est ça qu'ils pensent de toi, c'est qu'ils étaient sourds et aveugles toutes ces dernières années. Tu passes ton temps à répéter à qui veut l'entendre que tu n'as besoin de personne et que les gens qui se marient par intérêt sont pitoyables. »

Elle ne répondit rien et resta dans ses bras un long moment, la tête appuyée contre l'épaule de James, son souffle venant lui chatouiller le cou. James eut vaguement conscience que c'était la première fois qu'il était si proche d'elle et à défaut de sentir des papillons flotter dans sa poitrine, il se sentit léger et eut le sentiment pour la première fois depuis qu'il était rentré de son anniversaire-horreur à Las Vegas que tout finirait par s'arranger.

« Peut-être que j'ai besoin de certaines personnes, » chuchota Lily juste avant de s'éloigner de lui et d'essuyer ses yeux qui étaient pourtant secs depuis longtemps.

James sentit une boule se loger dans sa gorge alors qu'il échangeait avec elle un regard lourd de sens – mais très honnêtement ? Son esprit marchait au ralenti à cet instant et il aurait été incapable de dire quel sens il était supposé donner à cette lourdeur. Il savait juste qu'il partageait quelque chose de spécial avec Lily, et il se contenta de le savourer.

ooOOooOOooOOoo

Lily en avait fini de se sentir désolée, honteuse ou humiliée. Elle était une battante dans l'âme, personne ne lui avait jamais appris à baisser les bras et encaisser les coups ces derniers jours sans pouvoir les rendre avait été encore bien plus douloureux que toute insulte ou tout coup bas aurait pu le faire.

Mais dans un sens, Charlotte avait raison. Elle avait bel et bien épousé James pour assurer son avenir. Pas pour profiter de son nom ou de la place de sa famille dans le monde magique – elle préférait rester une anonyme dans l'ombre que d'être reconnue pour autre chose que son talent, n'ayant pas le moindre égard pour les 'madame x, épouse de' – mais c'était justement parce que sa famille occupait la place qu'elle occupait dans le monde magique que Lily n'avait eu d'autre choix que d'épouser James et se plier aux exigences de son père.

M Potter avait été très ferme et particulièrement convainquant quand il lui avait expliqué que si elle faisait la moindre chose pouvant potentiellement mettre en péril l'avenir de son fils – plus qu'un mariage en catimini le jour de sa majorité ne le pouvait déjà – c'était sur son avenir à elle qu'elle pouvait tirer un trait, et elle ne doutait pas qu'il n'aurait aucune difficulté à lui rendre la vie impossible.

Entendre ses propres parents lui expliquer à quel point ils avaient honte en son nom et qu'elle ferait bien de se racheter une conduite exemplaire à partir de maintenant si elle ne voulait pas se voir condamnée aux flammes éternelles de l'enfer n'avait pas particulièrement aidé non plus.

Elle avait fait ce qu'ils avaient demandé. Tout fait pour se faire oublier. Ne s'était jamais plainte des mauvais traitements qu'elle recevait parce que les cris et les disputes étaient mauvaise presse en tout cas, qu'importe qui en était à l'origine. N'avait rien dit quand ses professeurs l'appelaient madame Potter, parce que la mascarade ne marcherait que si elle paraissait convaincante assez.

Elle n'avait rien fait qui aurait pu mettre en doute la véracité de son union avec James, si ce n'était qu'elle ne lui roulait pas de patins en plein milieu des couloirs et ne roucoulait pas chaque fois qu'il entrait dans une pièce.

Elle s'était montrée aussi digne et détachée de la situation que possible, puisqu'il semblait, de l'opinion de monsieur Potter, qu'être de naissance moldue signifiait automatiquement ne pas être capable du savoir-vivre qu'on attendait de la part d'aristocrates tels que la famille de James. C'était à se demander s'il avait déjà rencontré son propre fils, mais elle n'avait fait aucun commentaire sur le sujet et essayé d'oublier que c'était sur ce genre de sorcier qu'on devait compter pour les défendre contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Ce qu'elle n'avait pas anticipé, et qui était pourtant le cœur même du problème, était James lui-même. James qui aurait pu se contenter d'oublier son existence, se contenter de jouer le jeu, se contenter d'essayer de tirer profit de la situation – elle était presque sûre qu'il devait bien y avoir l'un ou l'autre règlement poussiéreux accordant aux gens mariés des quartiers communs.

Mais non, James n'avait rien fait d'autre depuis le début de cette histoire que se soucier d'elle, la défendre et la protéger.

Et Lily était forte et indépendante, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir son cœur flancher un peu plus à chaque fois quand il voyait qu'elle n'allait pas bien, là où tous les autres étaient aveuglés par ses faux sourires et son rire qui sonnait creux, quand il se vengeait pour elle parce qu'il savait qu'elle ne ferait pas, parce que Lily faisait vraiment, vraiment de son mieux pour ne pas tomber aussi pas qu'eux, malgré l'envie qui la démangeait.

Et ce n'était que ce que tout le monde voyait, parce qu'il faisait tellement plus encore. Elle ne pensait pas que même lui se rendait compte de toutes les petites attentions qu'il avait pour elle, comme systématiquement proposer de porter son sac, remplir son verre quand ils déjeunaient ensemble, ne pas la quitter des yeux quand elle traversait une pièce, se taire et s'éloigner quand il voyait qu'elle avait besoin d'étudier et l'envahir quand la solitude lui pesait trop.

Lily savait que la situation était horrible, mais que dans son malheur il y avait du bon, parce qu'elle n'aurait voulu partager cette expérience avec personne d'autre que James Potter, aussi étrange et inquiétante que soit cette pensée.

Et c'était effrayant, parce que c'était de James Potter dont on parlait. Le mec le plus agaçant de la planète qui se comportait comme un véritable prince charmant ces derniers temps, et pour une raison toute simple : parce que l'orgueilleux, nombriliste, narcissique James Potter ne pensait qu'à elle et uniquement à elle, sans se préoccuper des répercutions et désagréments que la situation avait sur lui.

Et cette faculté à s'oublier lui-même et diriger son attention et son inquiétude sur quelqu'un d'autre, sur elle, elle ne pensait jamais voir ça chez lui. Et c'était un côté insoupçonné de lui qui plaisait particulièrement à Lily.

Elle se trouvait à penser à lui de plus en plus souvent, et moins en moins innocemment, et s'en voulait parce que ce n'était pas du tout le moment de se mettre à développer ce genre de sentiment. Ça ne ferait que rendre les choses bien plus compliquées encore quand il faudrait le quitter et l'oublier.

Elle se maudit en sentant son regard irrémédiablement attiré par lui alors qu'ils parcouraient les couloirs pour retourner à la Tour. C'était loin d'être la première fois et elle commençait à s'agacer elle-même de son comportement qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Elle connaissait James depuis des années, pourquoi était-il soudain devenu si fascinant à observer ?

« Comment tu m'as trouvée, au fait ? » demanda-t-elle pour se distraire, trouvant étrange de croiser si peu de monde dans les couloirs. Le silence était profond et inhabituel aussi proche de la salle commune. Puis, elle réalisa pourquoi. « Tu devrais être en cours ! »

« Et pas toi ? » rétorqua-t-il en tournant la tête vers elle, l'air amusé. « Lily Evans, préfète-en-chef, sèche les cours. Merlin, la fin du monde est proche, pas vrai ? »

« Ah ah, » grommela-t-elle en regardant de nouveau devant elle, avant de se mettre à s'extasier sur ses pommettes proéminentes et ses fossettes effacées et ses yeux rieurs et – mais bon sang ! Il n'y avait rien de nouveau dans tout ça. Il ne s'était pas métamorphosé durant la nuit, non ? Pourquoi voyait-elle seulement maintenant tous ces détails ?

« J'ai peut-être dit à Yoosun d'aller se faire voir, » commenta James l'air de rien en fourrant ses mains dans ses poches. Lily se figea sur place et se tourna vers lui, scandalisée, mais il continua à marcher. « Ou d'aller se faire foutre. Ou que je l'emmerdais. La terminologie m'échappe. »

« Oh, la terminologie t'échappe ? » répéta Lily d'un ton sarcastique en se remettant en marche. Il ralentit le pas pour qu'elle puisse le rattraper facilement et elle lui jeta un coup d'œil à la dérobée, se demandant si c'était quelque chose qu'il avait fait volontairement ou pas. « Je suis rassurée de voir que c'est ça qui t'inquiète, » termina Lily.

« Oh, allez, ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais rêvé de le faire ? » la taquina-t-il alors qu'ils arrivaient devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame déserté. Elle était sans doute partie boire un verre dans un autre tableau, ce qui laissait James et Lily sans moyen d'entrer dans la pièce. « Yoosun est un vrai despote. »

« Il n'en reste pas moins un professeur à qui tu dois le respect, » lui rappela Lily, mais à elle les mots semblaient fatigués. Depuis l'arrivée de leur professeur coréen au début de l'année, Lily n'avait pu que le défendre devant ses camarades mais malheureusement, il y avait peu à défendre.

Il était vrai que c'était un bon enseignant : avec son œil barré d'une large cicatrice aux reflets noirs et sa claudication continuelle, il était évident qu'il n'avait pas acquis son savoir dans les livres et il trouvait toujours une anecdote effrayante ou humoristique pour illustrer ses propos. Malheureusement, bien trop souvent, il était question de gens violemment torturés ou tués, choses qu'il racontait avec un sourire mordant, les yeux brillants, presque _ravi _à l'évocation de ces souvenirs, tant et si bien que ça ne prenait pas longtemps de se figurer qui était de l'autre côté de la baguette.

Il n'avait pour ses élèves aucune patience et ne pas arriver à reproduire un sortilège convenablement conduisait à se voir affublé de quolibets vexatoires, voire à devenir complètement invisible aux yeux du professeur. Il n'admettait aucun retard, et aucune excuse, pas même le jour où une élève n'avait pas rendu son devoir à temps, car un de ses parents était décédé. Il lui avait mis un T, et sa réputation avait été faite.

« Il a dit que dans ton état, tu devais être en train de te reposer, » expliqua James.

« Non mais quel demeuré ! » réagit Lily du tac au tac, faisant éclater James de rire.

« Eh bien, eh bien, qu'attendez-vous donc ? » les interrompit la voix aiguë du portrait derrière eux. La Grosse Dame était revenue, les joues roses et son chapeau fleuri de travers, elle vacillait légèrement de gauche à droite et hoquetait de temps à autre.

« En voilà une qui a tout compris à la vie, » ne put s'empêcher de remarquer James alors que Lily donnait le mot de passe. Le portrait s'ouvrit sur la salle commune où seuls deux élèves de sixième année qui n'avaient pas cours en ce moment étaient installés. James et Lily leur firent un signe de la main avant de se diriger vers l'un des canapés.

« Il y a quelque chose que je voulais te donner, » dit James en se mettant à fouiller dans la poche de sa robe. Lily le regarda curieusement faire jusqu'à ce qu'il en sorte un petit paquet cadeau rectangulaire d'une dizaine de centimètres de long. « C'était supposé être ton cadeau de Noël mais je me suis dit que t'avais besoin d'un petit remontant... »

Lily prit le paquet et joua avec le ruban blanc du bout des doigts. « Tu es sûr que tu ne préfères pas le garder jusque-là ? » demanda-t-elle parce qu'elle était vraiment trop bonne. Ses doigts étaient déjà à moitié en train d'ouvrir la surprise sans qu'elle leur ait demandé.

« Eh bien au moins tant qu'on s'entend bien, je suis sûr que tu ne vas pas me le renvoyer à la tête... » plaisanta-t-il en s'installant pour mieux l'observer, un bras passé derrière le dossier du canapé et une jambe repliée sous lui.

« Oh non, c'est encore quelque chose de super cher, pas vrai ? » se lamenta-t-elle en détachant le nœud du ruban, tachant de ne pas paraitre trop excitée. Lily adorait recevoir des cadeaux, ce n'était qu'après coup qu'elle s'en servait comme arme envers son destinateur.

« N'aie pas l'air si désespéré, sinon la prochaine fois, c'est un paquet de clous rouillés que tu recevras ! » répliqua-t-il.

« Tu es sûr ? » l'embêta Lily. « Parce que ça pourrait se retourner contre toi quand je te les renverrai à la tête... »

« Ouais, t'as raison, » rigolas-il. « Une boule de laine, alors ? Tu pourras me tricoter une écharpe. C'est ce que font les femmes, non ? »

« Oh, je sens que j'vais vite avoir fait de me procurer quelques clous... » souffla Lily d'un air dramatique en écartant les pans de papier rouge pour découvrir une boite en carton. Elle chipota un moment avec les bords repliés sur eux-mêmes pour ouvrir le paquet sans tout déchirer et profiter de la sensation exaltante que la curiosité provoquait.

Cependant, quand elle posa les yeux sur l'objet dissimulé dans l'emballage, son cœur eut un raté et sa bouche s'ouvrit pour former un 'O' parfait.

« Est-ce que c'est ce que je crois ? » murmura-t-elle d'une voix à la fois incrédule et émerveillée.

« Si tu crois que c'est une corne d'élixir en vif-argent, tu as raison, » l'entendit-elle confirmer mais ses yeux ne pouvaient se détacher de l'objet en question.

De forme allongée comme une petite trompette, la corne d'élixir miroitait des reflets bleu-argenté et ondulaient sous les doigts de Lily, figée dans un état perpétuel de liquide si dense qu'il en devenait solide, agissant comme des sables mouvants pour perpétuellement filtrer et séparer des substances amalgamées.

« Je croyais qu'on en fabriquait plus ? » s'étonna-t-elle en passant le doigt sur la surface lisse et glissante comme de l'eau, créant une série de vague se propageant tout autour du tube conique.

« Tu me connais, c'est pas le genre de détail qui m'arrête, » rétorqua James et après des années passées à lui offrir des parfums et des bijoux, c'était comme s'il avait finalement compris qui elle était et ce qu'elle aimait.

Sans vraiment réfléchir à ce qu'elle faisait, Lily se tourna vers lui et lui sauta au cou, serrant un de ses bras derrière lui pour le rapprocher, l'autre trop occupé à tenir le précieux outil. Quand James se recula, un sourire radieux s'épanouissant sur ses lèvres, elle agit impulsivement et l'embrassa. Ce qui ne devait être qu'un bref baiser de reconnaissance s'éternisa alors que Lily se découvrit incapable de faire marche arrière et quand il glissa ses doigts dans sa chevelure et pencha la tête pour s'appliquer, transformant la simple pression de ses lèvres en un balai rigoureux de caresses et de frôlements lui laissant le souffle raccourci et les joues rouges.

Quand Lily s'écarta enfin, elle avait l'esprit vide et un sourire timide aux lèvres. James la fixait, incertain, mais ses yeux brillaient d'une émotion dangereuse et Lily sauta sur ses pieds, se prenant elle-même au dépourvu par la décharge d'énergie qui la traversa.

« Je – je devrais y aller, » balbutia-t-elle en partant déjà en direction des escaliers de son dortoir, mais arrivée au pied de ceux-ci, elle se retourna pour ajouter une dernière fois : « Merci James. Tu n'aurais pas pu mieux trouver. »

« De rien, Lily, » dit-il, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Lily sentit un long et profond frisson la parcourir en l'entendant utiliser son prénom.


	10. Way too young to be safe

Bonjour à tous, j'espère que vous allez bien ! Oui, vous ne rêvez pas, enfin un chapitre.

Avant toute chose, comme je reçois pas mal de mails et questions en ce moment concernant l'ensemble de mes fics : boyfriend se poursuit, rdv la semaine prochaine, et je vais essayer de finir le chap de RSX qui commence à se dessiner malgré que j'avance une allure d'escargot (genre lent, l'escargot) et que mes mains ne sont pas très collaboratives en ce moment... J'ai aussi mis mon temps à profit pour relire Rasp - m'étais pas rendu compte que ça faisait si longtemps que cette pauvre attendait suite et clôture digne de ce nom, comme d'hab quoi - bref, ça arrive aussi. Si j'oublie autre chose, demandez :)

Retour à WTY et son résumé bien nécessaire : _James et Lily se marient à Vegas mais n'en ont aucun souvenir, ils ne peuvent pas divorcer à cause de l'argent de James et doivent se remarier pour changer les termes du contrat, sauf que ça reviendrait dire toute la vérité à tout le monde, ils décident donc d'attendre Merlin seul sait quoi. Ils finissent par allez à Pré au lard ensemble, James fait le con avec la poudre de Perlimpinpin et tout explose : Lily est obligée de révéler leur statut marital pour qu'il ait accès aux meilleurs soins. Quand James sort du coma, Lily semble avoir subi un lavage de cerveau par ses parents et ils se remarient, Lily jouant le rôle de la "femme parfaite" (et complètement passive face aux autres élèves quelque peu déchainés contre elle). James décide de la secouer un peu mais on les surprend dans une position compromettante et la rumeur de la grossesse de Lily se répand et gagne bientôt les journaux. James tente de rassurer Lily et il finit par lui offrir son cadeau de Noel à l'avance. Elle l'embrasse._  
><em>Pendant ce temps, à Vegas, Sirius, Remus et Brian se sont réveillés fort peu vêtus ensemble dans un lit et Lucinda - la copine non-officielle non-régulière de Sirius - a couché avec Peter. Depuis leur retour à l'école, Remus et Sirius mettent un point d'honneur à éviter le sujet et Sirius et Lucinda se sont engagés dans une relation sérieuse. Pour eux, du moins. Les autres Gryffondors - Gwyn, Faith, Nelly et Aliyah dont également face comme elles peuvent aux évènements de l'été. <em>  
><em>La meilleure amie de Lily - Jeanne Prestby, la préfète de Serdaigle - a très mal pris le rapprochement de James et Lily en début d'année car elle déteste cordialement les garçons et ne pensait pas voir Lily "tomber si bas", mais elle fait un effort pour fermer les yeux par amitié pour Lily.<em>

Dieu, et dire que c'était supposé être une _petite _fic _facile et simple...  
><em>Certains vont encore grogner en lisant ce qui suit, mais promis, y'a un moment où même moi je serai obligée de leur donner un joli happy ending :p

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 10<strong>  
><strong>Way Too Young to Be Safe<strong>

« Cornedrue. »

_Elle se penche vers lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres, et l'embrasse.  
>Elle se penche vers lui, les yeux brillants, et l'embrasse.<br>Elle se penche vers lui, il oublie de respirer, et elle l'embrasse. _

« Cornedrue... »

_Il glisse les doigts dans ses cheveux roux emmêlés, presse ses lèvres contre elle, presse son corps sur elle.  
>Elle l'attire à lui, l'emprisonne dans son étreinte, le couvre de baisers.<br>Il détache sa robe, un bouton à la fois, et découvre qu'elle ne porte rien dessous._

« Cornedrue ? »

_Sa peau est douce, crémeuse et onctueuse, et il ne peut attendre d'y poser la bouche, de gouter à ce fruit si longtemps défendu.  
>Elle se meut contre lui, dissimule ses gémissements sous ses lèvres closes, ne le quitte pas des yeux une seconde.<br>Elle est la perfection faite femme, et elle est sienne. _

« Cornedrue ! »

James sursauta et ouvrit les yeux, découvrant ses trois meilleurs amis debout devant lui, l'observant d'un air moqueur. Il se racla la gorge pour reprendre contenance et se passa la main sur le visage pour en faire disparaitre le sourire niais qu'il était certain d'y trouver. Le geste lui permit de se rendre compte que de la bave tapissait tout le côté droit de son menton et il s'essuya prestement en ignorant les rires goguenards qu'il pouvait entendre résonner devant lui.

« Quoi ? » grommela-t-il après un temps. Il se rendit alors seulement compte qu'il était dans la salle commune et que celle-ci commençait à peine de se remplir de la fin des cours. Il lui fallut une seconde pour se rappeler qu'il avait séché le cours de défense – ou plutôt, en avait été viré après avoir insulté le prof – pour pouvoir retrouver Lily qui avait disparu et –

Lily l'avait embrassé.

« Yoosun nous fait transmettre que tu as une retenue demain soir, » dit Remus avec un regard désapprobateur.

« Et après-demain soir, » ajouta Sirius, l'air d'un père fier de son rejeton qui vient d'utiliser le pot pour la première fois.

« Et tous les autres soirs de la semaine, » termina Peter d'une petite voix désolée. « Il est possible que certains élèves essayent de te tuer pendant ton sommeil aussi. »

« Pourquoi ? » grommela James que la perspective d'avoir autant de retenues en tête à tête avec un sadique notoire n'enchantait guère.

« Les cinquante points en moins ? » supposa Sirius, l'air de ne pas y toucher.

« Les – _cinquante ?,_ » s'étrangla James. Il se doutait bien qu'il en avait fait perdre une certaine quantité à sa maison en quittant le cours comme il l'avait fait – mais _cinquante _? Bon sang, il était mort. Il n'arriverait jamais à rattraper ça, qu'importe combien de fois il illuminait la vie du professeur McGonagall de son génie.

Il se redressa brusquement et une douleur vive lui traversa le dos, lui rappelant qu'il n'était pas encore passé à l'infirmerie aujourd'hui pour subir ses soins quotidiens. Il s'était passé tellement de choses depuis son retour de l'hôpital que James avait du mal à réaliser que, à peine une semaine plus tôt, il avait eu un rendez-vous à Pré au lard avec Lily Evans après des années passées à en rêver. Et maintenant, elle l'avait embrassé.

_Elle _l'avait embrassé.

Et il n'avait même pas dû utiliser de potion d'amour pour l'y forcer.

« Niquedouille ! » s'écria soudain Sirius, s'attirant les regards de curieux qui passaient dans le coin (et celui de James).

« Quoi ? » demanda ce dernier, sans plus se poser de questions sur la nature des problèmes psychologiques de son meilleur ami.

« On essayait de déterminer si t'avais l'air plus niais ou benêt tout à l'heure, » expliqua Sirius comme si ça coulait sous le sens.

« J'avais proposé _idiot,_ » signala Peter.

« Mais _niquedouille,_ c'est vachement plus classe !, » répliqua Sirius.

James se contenta de répondre d'un regard noir. Il essuya le reste de bave séchée sur son menton et se leva de son séant. « James Potter n'a _jamais _l'air idiot, » rétorqua-t-il. « C'est une question de principe. »

Il ignora avec une minutie toute particulière les rires étouffés de ces faux-frères et prit la direction du portrait en essayant de ne pas trop grimacer en sentant la peau de son dos tirer et bruler à chaque mouvement. Il était supposé recevoir son traitement sur le temps de midi et avait pris un peu de retard sur l'horaire... À sa décharge, la journée avait été longue et chargée en évènements. Entre l'annonce de la "grossesse" de Lily (il avait encore du mal à comprendre où ils étaient allés chercher ça), les petites expéditions punitives organisées par les garçons en cours de journée (qui ne s'étaient soldées par aucune punition, à croire que leurs cibles savaient qu'elles l'avaient bien mérité), Lily qui venait l'engueuler au repas puis qui foutait les jetons à tout le monde autour d'elle (enfin, la vraie Lily refaisait surface et reprenait du poil de la bête) et toute l'histoire avec Charlie, sa soudaine appétence pour les hommes mariés et la crise de Lily (_elle _l'avait embrassé), il n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion de songer à ses soins médicaux et il commençait à le regretter amèrement.

Il pourrait sans doute passer aux cuisines sur le chemin du retour, même si cela demanderait de faire un détour pour le moins substantiel. Peut-être les Elfes avaient-ils encore de ces sucreries qui apparaissaient un peu partout dans le château durant la journée d'Halloween ? Il avait particulièrement bien aimé les langues de mort vivantcette année, qui étaient visqueuses et saignantes à souhait et à l'arôme cerise.

S'il restait quelques chaudrons fourrés, il en reprendrait bien pour Lily. Il savait qu'elle avait un énorme faible pour ceux-ci (seul cadeau de St Valentin que James lui avait jamais offert et qu'il ne s'était pas vu retourné. En général, en pleine tête au milieu de la salle commune.) D'un autre côté, toutes ses petites amies n'avaient eu de cesse de lui répéter de ne jamais leur offrir de sucreries et chocolat, parce que ça les faisait grossir et leur donnait des boutons. Il se demanda vaguement si Lily était ainsi également.

Ce fut des bruits de dispute au bout du couloir qui tirèrent James de ses réflexions et ses pitoyables tentatives de _ne pas penser_ à ce qu'il s'était passé, parce qu'il connaissait bien Lily et savait qu'elle aurait vite fait d'oublier tout baiser ou de transformer ça en quelque chose qu'elle pourrait reprocher à James – une autre de ces choses où elle excellait jusqu'à peu. Il s'attendait encore à tout instant à ce qu'elle débarque dans son dortoir furibonde et tente de l'étrangler pour l'avoir forcée à l'épouser d'une quelconque façon. À vrai dire, il s'étonnait qu'elle n'ait pas suggéré que James avait prévu d'avance toute cette histoire de drogue aphrodisiaque juste pour pouvoir passer la nuit avec elle, ou l'enchainer à lui, ou de les avoir plongés dans les emmerdes exprès pour l'obliger à passer du temps avec lui et se rendre compte de quel type génial il était (ça avait marché, même s'il n'avait rien prémédité...) Peut-être qu'il devrait donner un peu plus de crédit à Lily. Ça faisait longtemps maintenant qu'elle ne l'avait plus accusé à tort de tous les maux de Poudlard...

Il se précipita à l'angle du couloir juste à temps pour voir une des armures rouillées vaciller et s'écrouler sur le sol. James sortit sa baguette et regarda autour de lui, à la recherche de la ou les personnes ayant provoqué cette chute. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour repérer, dans l'obscurité d'un recoin sombre, deux corps collés l'un contre l'autre.

Un sourire goguenard apparut sur ses lèvres.

« Eh bien, eh bien, qu'avons-nous donc là ? » demanda-t-il en s'approchant du couple. « Vous savez, il existe des endroits bien plus pratiques pour ce genre d'activité. En général, on essaye d'éviter – Lucy ? » croassa James, sentant sa voix lui échapper alors qu'il reconnaissait la jeune fille dissimulée dans le coin.

Avec ce qu'il lui restait de dignité, la petite amie de Sirius s'extirpa des bras du garçon qu'elle était en train d'embrasser une seconde plus tôt et avança vers James d'un air défiant. Sa robe était complètement de travers, ouverte sur plusieurs boutons au niveau de son abdomen, et ses cheveux si décoiffés qu'elle donnait l'impression d'avoir survolé le château à balai.

Stupidement, James jeta un coup d'œil en direction du couloir menant à la salle commune, où il savait que Sirius se trouvait. Son meilleur ami n'aurait jamais eu le temps de faire le trajet plus vite que lui sans que James ne s'en aperçoive et, en effet, quand le garçon sortit de l'enclave, il s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait d'un Pouffsouffle.

« Tire-toi de là, » grogna James sans accorder un regard au gars. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il venait de surprendre Lucinda en train d'embrasser un autre type à seulement quelques pas de la salle commune où se trouvait son petit ami, dit garçon qui s'avérait également être un des meilleurs amis de James.

Le Pouffsouffle ne demanda pas son compte et disparut rapidement dans le couloir. Lucinda était en train de remettre sa robe en place et de tenter d'aplatir ses cheveux emmêlés comme si la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait lui était parfaitement égale.

« Pas la peine de me regarder comme si c'est toi que j'avais trahi, James, » commenta-t-elle en cessant de s'épousseter les manches. « Ça ne regarde que moi et Sirius. »

« Toi et Sirius ? » répéta-t-il, incrédule. « Tu veux dire qu'il est au courant que tu le trompes ? »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Je ne le trompe pas, j'utilise ma carte blanche. »

James ouvrit la bouche, sidéré du manque de réaction de son amie. Ne devrait-elle pas être en train de le supplier de ne rien dire à Patmol ? « Ta quoi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Il m'a trompée, je lui ai pardonné, maintenant j'ai le droit d'aller voir ailleurs moi aussi pour égaliser le score, » expliqua-t-elle. « Ma carte blanche. D'ailleurs, on venait à peine de commencer. Vraiment, James, _merci _pour l'interruption. »

James ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais son incrédulité l'empêcha d'émettre le moindre son pendant un moment. Il tombait sur elle en train de tromper son meilleur pote et c'était _lui _qui était en tort pour l'avoir interrompue ? Il avait toujours su qu'elle en tenait une bonne couche, mais _là,_ elle dépassait toutes ses attentes. Entre Charly la veille et Lucy maintenant, James se demanda si une vague de chaleur n'était pas tombée sur Poudlard pour n'affecter que les élèves de sexe féminin. Après tout, Lily l'avait embrassé. Il n'avait pas encore trouvé d'explication pour _ça._

« Donc, » reprit James après s'être raclé la gorge. « Si je parle à Sirius de cette... carte blanche, il saura exactement de quoi il s'agit ? »

Les yeux de Lucinda brillèrent et pendant un instant, James songea qu'elle allait enfin le supplier de ne rien dire à Patmol (il neigerait en enfer avant qu'il taise un truc pareil...) Cependant, elle fit tout le contraire de ce à quoi il s'attendait.

« Oh oui, vas-y, dis-lui !, » s'exclama-t-elle avec entrain avant de se reprendre pour tenter de mesurer son enthousiasme. « Hum, je veux dire, si tu dois vraiment, fais-le. Je comprendrai... »

James fronça les sourcils et jeta un coup d'œil à l'armure renversée par terre et qui avait fait un raffut pas possible en tombant, ce qui l'avait attiré ici en premier lieu, puis il jeta un regard soupçonneux à son amie.

« Tu l'as fait exprès que je vous surprenne ? »

Elle sembla s'offusquer. « Bien sûr que non ! Comment j'aurais pu savoir que tu allais sortir de la salle commune ? »

James secoua la tête et se décida à reprendre son chemin en direction de l'infirmerie, se tenir debout devenant une œuvre de plus en plus compliquée et douloureuse. Il n'avait pas envie de se prendre la tête pour le moment sur la relation tordue qu'entretenaient Sirius et Lucinda; il n'était même pas au courant que Patmol était allé voir ailleurs, même s'il n'en était pas particulièrement étonné. Aucun des deux n'avait jamais brillé par son engagement ou son désir d'une relation sérieuse auparavant. Évidemment, tout avait changé après l'été, Lucy et Sirius semblaient s'être décidés à se racheter une morale et rentrer dans le rang à tout prix. Visiblement, leurs bonnes résolutions n'avaient pas tenu longtemps...

« Mais... tu vas lui dire ou pas ? » interrogea Lucy dans son dos avec une voix un peu trop remplie d'espoir.

« Ne m'utilise pas pour rendre ton copain jaloux ! » répliqua James sans se retourner.

« Si je voulais t'utiliser, c'est toi que j'aurais embrassé !, » rétorqua-t-elle. « J'ai juste pensé que Lily en avait déjà assez sur les bras comme ça... »

James se figea et fit demi-tour. « Quoi ? Lily ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire là-dedans ? »

Lucy le regarda d'un air condescendant et secoua la tête en rigolant de son petit rire de poule qui glousse horripilant. « Oh, James... » soupira-t-elle avec tendresse.

Il fronça les sourcils. Il était presque sûr qu'il aurait dû se vexer d'une telle réaction. Pourquoi avait-il l'impression qu'elle savait quelque chose qu'il ignorait ? Et quelque chose d'évident, apparemment.

« Quoi ? » exigea-t-il de savoir.

« Rien, rien, » assura-t-elle en tournant les talons. Elle lui fit un signe de la main par-dessus son épaule. « À plus ! »

« Lucinda ! »

Avec frustration, James la regarda disparaitre à l'angle du couloir menant à la salle commune. Il fourra les mains dans ses poches et reprit, à nouveau, son chemin vers l'infirmerie. En toute autre circonstance, il aurait poursuivi Lucinda pour savoir ce qu'elle voulait dire par son '_Oh James...'_ navré de sa bêtise, mais il était loin d'être au sommet de sa forme en ce moment. Il envisageait même sérieusement de sécher l'entrainement de Quidditch du lendemain. Il commençait vraiment en avoir marre d'être ainsi estropié.

Qu'est-ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour revenir en arrière et ne jamais toucher à cette fichue poudre de Perlimpinpin ! Tout irait beaucoup mieux ainsi. Il ne serait pas blessé, personne ne serait au courant pour son mariage, la vie de Lily ne serait pas un véritable enfer en ce moment et il s'extasierait encore comme un Elfe pas fini de l'encéphale sur le simple fait qu'elle acceptait de lui tenir la main en public... Ils se disputeraient pour des choses stupides comme savoir qui allait payer l'addition et seraient convaincus que leur plus gros problème était de résoudre cette histoire de mariage avant que quelqu'un ne le découvre.

Évidemment, dans ces conditions, il y avait fort à parier qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais embrassé...

James eut envie de se fracasser le crâne contre un des murs en pierre. Sirius avait raison, il était vraiment niquedouille, sur ce coup-là... Pourquoi était-il à ce point perturbé par un simple baiser ? Bon d'accord, c'était Lily Evans, la fille qu'il rêvait d'embrasser depuis que l'idée ne lui paraissait plus vaguement dégoutante, c'était la fille qu'il avait – presque littéralement – harcelée pour qu'elle sorte avec lui, la fille dont il était complètement fou et dont il retombait sous le charme à chaque fois, qu'importe combien de fois il essayait de se convaincre que cette fois-ci, c'était bel et bien _fini._

C'était Lily Evans et il était James Potter, et il n'avait jamais eu la moindre chance face à elle...

Alors que James s'approchait de l'infirmerie, ses foulées se faisant de plus en plus petites et lentes sous le coup de la douleur intolérable qui était en train de lui déchirer le dos et lui donnait l'impression d'être à nouveau en feu, une pensée insidieuse s'insinua dans son esprit. Et si Lily jouait la comédie ? Elle avait dit elle-même à l'hôpital qu'elle ferait tout ce qu'il faudrait pour que ce simulacre de mariage semble aussi vrai et sincère que possible n'est-ce pas ? C'était pour ça qu'elle ne répondait pas aux insultes et quolibets, pour ça qu'elle laissait tout le monde lui marcher sur les pieds sans réagir – même s'il n'était pas entièrement certain de la raison de son comportement. Mais elle n'irait tout de même pas jusqu'à embrasser James _juste _pour favoriser la vraisemblance de leur union, n'est-ce pas ?

Non, se rassura-t-il. Lily n'était pas manipulatrice comme ça et quand ils avaient songé à l'idée de se remarier pour mieux divorcer deux semaines plus tôt, elle avait refusé tout net qu'il la touche (même s'il avouait ne pas y être allé avec beaucoup de finesse sur le coup...) Et puis, elle avait cessé de jouer à l'épouse parfaite en public aujourd'hui et cela n'aurait vraiment pas de sens qu'elle se mette soudain à jouer avec les sentiments de James comme ça, pas Lily. Non, se rassura-t-il, il avait juste réussi à acheter son affection avec un artefact bien pensé. Il savait que la couvrir de cadeaux était une technique de séduction infaillible, quoi qu'elle ait prétendu au cours des dernières années...

Ce fut avec un certain soulagement que James entra dans l'infirmerie.

Toutes ces rumeurs qui couraient sur le dos de Lily commençaient à vraiment lui monter à la tête...

Quand il ressortit une demi-heure plus tard, le dos en bien meilleur état et en prétendant ne pas entendre les remontrances de Pomfresh sur l'importance de la régularité de son traitement, James avait décidé qu'il avait fini de s'inquiéter. Il était génial, Lily s'en était enfin rendu compte et ils allaient vivre très heureux ensemble jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours (un gars a bien le droit de rêver, non ?)

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et décida d'aller faire un petit tour à la bibliothèque pour terminer son devoir de Métamorphose. Il n'avait jamais passé autant de temps dans cet endroit honni que depuis le début de cette année, mais entre les recherches de lois sur le mariage et le divorce et la masse inhumaine de travail qui s'abattait sur le pauvre étudiant de dernière année qu'il était, il n'avait guère eu d'autre choix.

Alors qu'il était en train de se demander comment il allait bien pouvoir finir son devoir de Métamorphose, écrire l'entièreté de son essai de Potions et étudier le sortilège sur lequel Flitwick comptait les interroger le lendemain, le tout en moins de deux heures, il fut interrompu dans ses tergiversations par une petite fille de Pouffsouffle qui ne pouvait pas avoir plus de onze ou douze ans et qui paraissait bien moins encore. Elle avait deux nattes pendant négligemment le long de sa petite stature et tenait une peluche à la main.

« James ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix qui ne souffrait de la moindre hésitation.

« Euh... » Il regarda autour de lui, incapable de savoir si c'était bien à lui qu'elle s'adressait. « Oui ? »

« Tiens, » dit la gamine d'un air déterminé en lui tendant la peluche.

James baissa les yeux sur l'ourson et le prit avant de réaliser ce qu'il faisait. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un lui faisait un cadeau de ce genre... Pendant une seconde, il craignit que la petiote se mette à lui faire une déclaration d'amour (ça, ça n'aurait pas été la première fois... malheureusement), mais il était bien loin de se douter de ce qui allait sortir de sa bouche.

« Je trouve ça formidable, ton mariage avec Lily, » dit la première année et James fut trop surpris pour rétorquer quoi que ce soit. Comment diable était-elle au courant de ça ? Les premières années ne lisaient pas le journal à ce qu'il sache, non ? « Moi aussi, je veux me marier très jeune et commencer à avoir des enfants avant ma majorité. Ma mère m'a eue à quatorze ans et elle dit que je suis la plus belle chose qui lui soit jamais arrivée. Je pense que c'est bien que des gens comme toi et Lily montrent l'exemple et prouvent qu'on peut très bien être jeune et quand même commencer à fonder une famille. »

Rectification : James n'était pas surpris avant d'entendre _ça._

« Je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur ! » termina la gamine avant de s'en aller d'une démarche sautillante.

James resta coi, peluche à la main, à sérieusement s'inquiéter pour l'avenir du monde magique. Ce fut des ricanements sur sa droite qui le sortirent de sa transe. Il jeta un regard noir aux deux Serpentards qui étaient en train de rigoler en le voyant avec un nounours en peluche à la main et il tourna les talons, trop perturbé pour étudier. Il fourra l'ourson dans son sac et se dirigea vers l'extérieur pour aller prendre un peu l'air. Toutes ces histoires de mariages et de bébés commençaient à sérieusement lui monter à la tête. Il avait beau savoir que tout n'était qu'un tissu de mensonges éhontés saupoudrés d'une bonne dose de malchance, il sentait, lentement mais sûrement, la panique s'installer à force d'entendre tout le monde le féliciter pour son bébé à naitre comme si c'était une chose parfaitement normale.

Il y avait une limite à ce que tout adolescent de dix-sept ans pouvait supporter.

Malheureusement, il n'eut pas le temps d'aller bien loin cependant, car dans le hall d'entrée se trouvait son père en grande conversation avec le directeur de l'école.

James se figea, incertain de la marche à suivre. Son père était le dernier individu qu'il avait envie de voir en cet instant (_Oh par Merlin, et s'il avait cru à ces rumeurs de grossesse ?_, paniqua-t-il pendant quelques secondes avant de se rappeler que c'était son paternel lui-même qui avait arrangé son remariage avec Lily), mais son père était également quelqu'un avec qui il devait avoir une longue conversation; il avait besoin de savoir ce qu'il était allé raconter à Lily pour qu'elle réagisse comme elle l'avait fait.

« Allons, Will. Ce n'est pas ta faute, » dit Dumbledore en posant la main sur l'épaule de son père. « Nous avons fait tout ce que nous avons pu pour convaincre le conseil... »

« Quelquefois, je me demande si nous ne l'avons pas trop gâté, » répondit celui-ci. « Le caprice de Las Vegas semble avoir été celui de trop. Qu'est-ce que ce gamin peut bien avoir dans la tête ? »

James serra les dents en comprenant que c'était de lui qu'ils étaient en train de parler.

« James est un bon garçon, » déclara Dumbledore pour prendre sa défense. « Les temps ont changé, les choses ne sont plus comme à notre époque. »

Son père émit une exclamation approbatrice tout en levant les mains devant lui. « Je ne le sais que trop bien ! Tout l'été, nous n'avons cessé de lui faire rencontrer des prétendantes tout à fait charmantes et crois-tu qu'il leur a seulement jeté un coup d'œil ? »

Oh, James leur avait jeté un bon et long coup d'œil, merci bien. Ce n'était pas sa faute à lui si elles étaient toutes insipides, ennuyantes, n'étaient pas rousses et n'avaient pas un caractère de cochon buté.

« Tu ne pouvais tout de même pas songer que James accepterait de se plier à un mariage arrangé, n'est-ce pas ? » voulut savoir Dumbledore. « Ces arrangements m'ont toujours semblé affreusement barbares pour les jeunes gens concernés... »

Son père lança un regard lourd de sens à son ami, que James ne sut comment interpréter. Dumbledore, cependant, parut comprendre parfaitement le message et il sembla qu'il rougissait légèrement. Il toussota.

« Oui, oui, j'admets que ma position n'est sans doute pas des plus impartiales... » concéda le directeur. James fronça les sourcils en se demandant vaguement si Dumbledore avait été marié ou s'il avait fui des noces forcées à un moment de sa vie. « Mais ce n'est sûrement pas ce que tu désires pour ton fils, Will ? »

« Bien sûr que non, Albus, » grommela à contrecœur celui-ci. James se demanda vaguement comment il aurait réagi si ses parents avaient tenté de le forcer à épouser une jeune fille de leur choix. Il se voyait mal accepter sans broncher... « J'espérais simplement qu'il aurait un meilleur... goût concernant la jeune fille en question. »

« Mademoiselle Evans est une sorcière remarquable, » souligna le directeur et James l'aurait bien embrassé pour avoir dit ça. « À moins, bien sûr, » poursuivit Dumbledore d'un ton hésitant, « que le problème ne réside pas dans ses capacités mais dans ses origines... »

William Potter lui jeta un regard noir.

« Ne me prends pas pour un de ces fanatiques du sang, Albus, » le mit-il en garde d'un ton coléreux. « James peut bien épouser qui il voudra. Simplement, au vu de la situation politique actuelle, j'aurais espéré un peu plus de jugeote de sa part. Il n'est pas temps de se voir associer de trop près à des Nés-moldus, et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. »

James déglutit avec difficulté, ne parvenant pas à croire ce qu'il entendait. Est-ce que son père sous-entendait réellement qu'il devrait épouser une sorcière de sang pur juste pour que les Mangemorts lui fichent la paix ? Il pensait être né dans une famille qui défendait ses principes !

« Enfin, » soupira Will. « Avec un peu de chance, il rencontrera une jeune fille bien avant la fin de l'année... Une nouvelle noce suffira peut-être à faire oublier ce fiasco à la communauté. Nous pourrons faire passer cette incartade pour une erreur de jeunesse et – »

« Ce n'est pas une erreur ! » s'entendit crier James au visage de son père avant d'avoir pris conscience de ce qu'il faisait. Les deux sorciers d'âge avancé tournèrent la tête dans sa direction avec surprise. « Lily est la sorcière la plus incroyable et la plus méritante que je connaisse et si tu penses jamais que je vais épouser quelqu'un d'autre simplement pour me faciliter la vie, tu te mets le doigts dans l'œil, papa ! »

« Pas une erreur ?, » répéta son père d'une voix dangereusement grave. « Comment ça, _pas une erreur_ ? »

James prit un pas de recul et déglutit en se rendant compte de son lapsus.

« Je voulais simplement dire que son statut de sang n'a aucune importance, » se rattrapa James. « Je ne _trie _pas mes amis en fonction de leur origine et j'aurais vraiment espéré que tu ne le faisais pas non plus ! »

« James, » intervint Dumbledore, « ton père essayait seulement de dire que... »

« Qu'il faudrait que je profite de mon statut de Sang pur et reste caché pendant que des gens que j'aime sont en danger simplement pour ne pas être nés dans la bonne famille ? Tu penses sincèrement que même sans cette histoire de mariage avec Lily, je serais resté caché derrière mon nom ? » cracha James.

« Tu ne comprends pas, James, » l'arrêta son père d'un geste agacé de la main. « La situation politique dans laquelle nous nous trouvons est complexe et tu es trop jeune pour en saisir toutes les finesses. »

« Ce que je comprends, » répliqua James d'un ton acerbe, « c'est que j'ai simplement épousé une fille et soudain, ça devient une histoire de sang et de race et de politique. De _ta _part en plus, alors que tu m'as toujours dit que nous étions tous égaux ! »

Son père tiqua. « Écoute-moi bien jeune homme – »

« Non, toi écoute-moi. Lily est géniale et si je devais choisir n'importe quelle fille à épouser dans toutes celles que je connais, ce serait elle sans hésiter une seconde, alors je ne sais pas avec quoi tu la menaces, mais ça cesse immédiatement parce qu'elle n'a rien fait pour mériter qu'on la traite comme une coupable dans cette histoire ! Je ne te laisserai pas lui faire de mal ! »

Les joues de son père s'étaient empourprées. « Ne comprends-tu donc pas que ta mère et moi essayons simplement de te protéger ? »

« Eh bien, abstenez-vous la prochaine fois, » grogna James, « parce que vous n'avez fait que tout empirer. »

Son père s'apprêtait à argumenter, mais des bruits résonnèrent dans le couloir, signe que des élèves approchaient. C'était une conversation qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait envie de tenir devant une audience. James jeta un dernier regard venimeux à son père puis, sans un mot de plus, il tourna les talons pour retourner à la salle commune tout en ressassant ses mauvaises pensées.

Il s'installa avec fracas à la table qu'occupaient ses amis et se plongea dans ses devoirs sans le moindre désir de travailler. Quand on lui demanda ce qui lui arrivait, il se contenta d'émettre des borborygmes hargneux. Il lui fallut un long moment pour décolérer de ce qu'il avait entendu son père dire. Comment pouvait-il vraiment souhaiter que James épouse une Sang pure juste pour ne pas s'attirer les foudres des Mangemorts ? Il n'avait eu aucun problème à accueillir Sirius à la maison et Sirius était un traitre à son sang dont la moitié de la famille cachait à peine son allégeance au Seigneur des ténèbres. N'était-ce pas une plus grande provocation encore ? Et que dire s'il venait à apprendre que Remus était un loup-garou...

Il savait ses parents inquiets par la tournure que prenaient les choses dans le monde extérieur, il savait que ceux-ci n'avaient eu de cesse de l'enjoindre à être prudent et faire profil bas, mais se taire et se cacher était la dernière chose que James désirait faire. Ils étaient les Potter, une ancienne famille, une famille riche et influente, le genre de famille vers qui tout le monde se tourne, que tout le monde observe et admire. Il était évident que le Seigneur des ténèbres voudrait mettre la main sur eux à un moment ou à un autre. Si ses parents pensaient réellement pouvoir rester neutres dans ce conflit, alors c'étaient eux qui n'avaient rien compris aux "_finesses" _de la politique...

James releva la tête et observa ses amis. Le Sang pur, le traitre à son sang, l'hybride, le sang-mêlé et maintenant la Née-moldue, sûr qu'ils formaient un groupe absolument passe-partout en ces temps troublés ! Et soudain, James réalisa quelque chose.

« Je vais me battre, » dit-il.

Ses amis relevèrent la tête de leurs devoirs pour le dévisager.

« Ici, tout de suite ? » demanda Sirius en haussant un sourcil curieux alors que Remus s'exclamait : « Avec quelqu'un en particulier ou juste comme ça ? »

« Non, » les corrigea James. « Une fois qu'on sera dehors. Je vais me battre, contre les Mangemorts et leurs idées à la con. »

Les trois garçons échangèrent un regard étonné puis Sirius se tourna vers lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« J'ignorais que toute autre option était envisageable, » déclara-t-il simplement alors que Remus et Peter hochaient la tête d'assentiment. Ils échangèrent tous les quatre un long regard lourd de sens, de promesses implicites et de soutien inconditionnel. Ils allaient se battre et ils allaient gagner.

« Ah, James, » reprit Sirius pour alléger l'atmosphère. « Tu as toujours été un peu lent, pas vrai ? » se moqua-t-il gentiment.

« J'ai vu ta copine en train d'utiliser sa carte blanche avec un Pouffsouffle, » répliqua James du tac au tac.

Sirius marqua un temps d'arrêt, chercha Lucinda des yeux, grommela quelque chose et se leva pour aller la rejoindre sous les regards étonnés des deux autres. James se sentit un peu minable.

À ce moment-là, James vit Lily descendre de son dortoir et il se précipita vers elle.

« Lily ! »

Elle se tourna vers lui, les joues légèrement rouges, mais sans chercher à éviter son regard. « Oui, James ? »

« Je – euh, » commença-t-il avant de se rendre compte qu'il ne savait pas très bien quoi dire. Il venait d'avoir une grande révélation, une sorte d'épiphanie et ça la concernait directement, et pourtant, il se trouva soudain incapable de prononcer les mots. « Je viens de voir mon père, » dit-il à la place. « Je lui ai dit de te laisser tranquille. »

« Oh, merci, » murmura-t-elle, l'air surpris. Elle sembla hésiter un moment avant de demander : « Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ici ? Oh par Merlin, il n'a pas cru à cette histoire de grossesse, pas vrai ? »

« Non, » assura James en secouant la tête. Il tenta de se souvenir de ce qui aurait pu conduire son père dans le château. « Il avait un truc avec le conseil de l'école, je pense, » dit-il en se rappelant le début de la conversation. « Et, euh, j'ai reçu un truc pour toi aussi, » ajouta-t-il.

Elle haussa un sourcil étonné. « De ton père ? »

« Nan... » James alla chercher son sac. « De la part d'une gamine à la masse, tiens, » dit-il en lui offrant la peluche. « Félicitations pour ton bébé ! »

Lily lui envoya un regard noir.

« À quoi tu joues ? » grogna-t-elle.

« Quoi ? Je pensais qu'en t'offrant un cadeau, j'aurais droit à un deuxième baiser ? » suggéra James en haussant les sourcils d'un air suggestif.

Elle lui envoya un regard _très _noir.

Il n'avait jamais dit qu'il brillait par sa subtilité...

Elle lui balança la peluche à la tête en l'insultant et s'en alla, drapée de sa fierté, et James la regarda disparaitre avec un sourire idiot. Ça faisait du bien, parfois, de voir que certaines choses restaient les mêmes.

oOoOoOoOo

« Je suis désolée, miss Evans, » assura le professeur McGonagall en regardant Lily d'un air contrit qui n'aidait en rien la jeune fille à se sentir mieux. Que du contraire, la nausée qui lui tiraillait l'estomac ne s'en fit que plus importante.

Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai.

« Le professeur Dumbledore et monsieur Potter ont fait tout ce qu'ils ont pu pour vous défendre, mais il y avait simplement trop de parents d'élèves inquiets de... du mauvais exemple que vous pourriez donner – »

Ses professeurs la citaient toujours comme quelqu'un sur qui ses camarades devraient prendre exemple.

« Ce n'est qu'une situation temporaire. Dès que les choses se seront un peu calmées, vous pourrez récupérer – »

Juste au moment où elle pensait que les choses allaient mieux, juste au moment où elle parvenait enfin à respirer de nouveau, juste au moment où elle pensait qu'ils allaient s'en sortir, que tout irait bien, que cette erreur n'allait pas ruiner toute sa vie comme elle l'avait cru; juste au moment où Lily retrouvait enfin la force et le courage de se défendre, de se mettre en colère, de ne plus laisser tout le monde la maltraiter comme si elle le méritait pour avoir été si, si stupide; juste au moment où Lily trouvait en elle le désir de laisser James Potter entrer dans sa vie sans avoir l'envie de fuir en sens inverse le plus vite possible.

« Lily, vous savez que si vous avez besoin de parler à quelqu'un ou que vous avez été... forcée, d'une quelconque façon dans une situation... dans une situation qui vous dépasse, mon bureau reste toujours – »

Elle dut ravaler un rire cynique qui avait toutes les chances de se transformer en un sanglot hystérique. _Forcée ?_ Est-ce qu'elle avait été _forcée _dans une situation qui la dépassait ? Sa vie tout entière n'avait plus le moindre sens, elle pourrait bien être effectivement enceinte pour tout ce qu'elle était incapable de maitriser ses humeurs, elle détestait James de l'avoir entrainée dans cette spirale infernale et elle ne pouvait _pas _le détester parce qu'il avait été parfait tout du long et elle ne le détestait que plus encore pour ça – et pourquoi, pourquoi plus rien n'avait-il de sens ?

« Lily ? Je sais que tout cela doit vous paraitre fondamentalement injuste mais – »

Elle avait l'impression de s'enfoncer dans des sables mouvants de plus en plus profondément, plus elle se débattait, plus elle s'enfonçait, et plus elle essayait de rester immobile et de subir sans réagir, plus sa respiration se faisait difficile et erratique. Et chaque fois, _chaque fois _qu'elle parvenait à sortir la tête, qu'elle avait la moindre lueur d'espoir que les choses allaient s'arranger, que cet étranger au bord de la berge lui tendait un bâton pour tenter de l'aider à se sortir de son marécage d'ennuis, tout ce qu'elle recevait n'était qu'un coup supplémentaire sur la tête qui la faisait s'enfoncer encore plus rapidement vers les profondeurs abyssales qu'elle sentait s'ouvrir sous ses pieds.

« Je vais avoir besoin que vous me remettiez votre badge à présent. Je suis vraiment, sincèrement désolée, mademoiselle Evans. »

_Je suis James Potter et tu es Lily Evans,_ avait dit James, pas plus tard que la veille au soir.

« Potter, madame. C'est bien ça le problème, non ? Je suis Lily _Potter, _à présent, » s'entendit-elle répondre d'une voix d'outre-tombe qui n'était pas la sienne. « Et personne ne va jamais me laisser l'oublier, n'est-ce pas ? C'était vraiment stupide de ma part de penser que les choses pourraient simplement s'arranger et disparaitre. »

_On est les têtes de bois les plus butées de cette école. S'il y a bien quelqu'un qui peut faire taire toutes ces rumeurs et forcer les autres à nous oublier, c'est nous. C'est toi._

« Lily, j'ignore les raisons ayant fait que vous et James vous retrouviez dans une telle situation, mais qu'importe les problèmes rencontrés, il existe toujours une solution. Ça peut ne pas paraitre évident au départ, et cela peut demander du temps parfois, mais vous ne pouvez baisser les bras. Mademoiselle Evans, je – »

_Tout le monde te respecte, _avait dit James.

« Tenez, » l'interrompit Lily. Elle retira le badge épinglé sur sa robe et le déposa sur le bureau.

_C'était avant,_ avait répondu Lily.

Elle ne se serait jamais imaginé avoir à ce point raison.

oOoOoOoOo

Les yeux de James se posèrent sur les portes de la Grande Salle pour la dixième fois ce soir. Lily n'était pas encore venue manger et les plats étaient sur le point de disparaitre. Il savait qu'il ne devrait pas se faire de soucis pour la jeune fille; connaissant Lily, elle était probablement plongée dans un livre et avait oublié toute notion du temps ou avait un devoir urgent à rendre dans deux mois qu'elle n'avait pas encore fini... Mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé ces derniers temps, il n'aimait pas ne pas avoir la jeune femme dans son champ de vision.

Un brouhaha s'éleva soudain de la table des Serdaigles, attirant les regards des élèves des autres maisons. Un attroupement s'était formé autour d'un élève et même d'ici, on pouvait entendre des exclamations de surprise résonner, largement assourdies par celles d'incrédulité. James fronça les sourcils en entendant le nom de Lily être prononcé à plusieurs reprises et il se leva pour essayer de mieux voir.

Jeanne Pretsby, la meilleure amie de Lily, était au centre de l'attroupement et souriait d'un air timide, la main posée sur la poitrine. James se demanda ce qu'elle pouvait bien avoir foutu pour avoir droit à une telle réaction de la part de ses paires. Il se leva pour s'approcher de l'autre table et, presque comme s'il émanait de lui une terrible maladie pestiférante, les élèves s'écartèrent sur son chemin pour le laisser passer et atteindre le centre du cercle sans le moindre problème.

Dès qu'elle l'aperçut, le teint de Pretsby devint maladivement blanc et elle plaqua les deux mains sur son cœur en signe de protection. James haussa un sourcil face à ce geste stupide : elle s'attendait à quoi, qu'il la poignarde en plein cœur ?

« Dommage pour vous, Potter, » déclara Benton, un des joueurs de Serdaigle, « vous avez presque réussi à garder le poste pendant trois mois, mais c'est notre tour à présent. »

James se sentit encore plus perdu et se tourna vers le poursuiveur. « Qu'est-ce que tu baragouines encore, Benton ? »

« La préfète-en-chef, » expliqua le garçon en pointant Jeanne du doigt. « Elle est à nous maintenant... »

Comme foudroyé sur place, James se retourna vers Jeanne qui avait perdu le peu de couleurs lui restant. Avec une sorte de dignité infâme, elle laissa tomber ses mains, révélant le badge étincelant épinglé sur sa poitrine.

« Où est-ce que t'as eu ça ? » rugit James en faisant un mouvement pour le lui arracher. Ce badge était à Lily, il faisait la fierté de Lily, elle prenait plus de temps à l'entretenir qu'à se coiffer tous les matins ! Qu'est-ce que cette grue croyait foutre avec le badge de Lily ? « Rends-le tout de suite ! »

« Pas la peine de le prendre comme ça !, » répliqua Jeanne d'un ton méprisant. « Ce n'est pas comme si je l'avais volé, ce sont les profs qui me l'ont donné... »

James vit rouge. « Tu mens ! »

« Je l'avais bien dit à Lily que c'est tout ce qu'elle récolterait si elle persistait à te fréquenter, » continua Jeanne sans s'interrompre. « Tu n'es qu'un aimant à désastres, Potter. J'espère qu'elle appréciera au moins le temps passé avec toi avant que tu ne la détruises complètement... »

James avait mille insultes sur le bout de la langue, mille réparties, mille corrections à faire sur ce tableau qu'elle dépeignait, mais il ne pouvait empêcher ses yeux de se fixer sur le badge et son esprit de courir à mille à l'heure en se demandant comment allait Lily.

Sans prêter une seconde de considération supplémentaire à Pretsby qui était en train d'essayer de justifier le couteau qu'elle venait de planter dans le dos de sa meilleure amie, James tourna les talons et se précipita vers la salle commune pour aller récupérer la carte des Maraudeurs et localiser Lily. Celle-ci semblait errer sans but dans les couloirs tout près de la salle de Métamorphose. Sans perdre une seconde, James enfouit la carte dans sa poche et se dirigea vers la jeune fille qu'il retrouva sans problème.

Lily était assise à même le sol, les yeux regardant le vide devant elle, l'air complètement hagard. James sentit ses entrailles se serrer. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'univers s'acharnait sur elle ainsi. N'avait-elle pas assez payé comme ça ? Ce qu'elle lui avait dit pas plus tard que ce midi lui revint en tête : là où il ne recevait que regards étranges, de drôles félicitations voire carrément des propositions indécentes, Lily, elle, n'avait droit qu'aux quolibets et aux insultes et voilà maintenant qu'elle perdait le titre de préfète en chef qui faisait sa fierté. Quand ce cauchemar allait-il donc prendre fin ?

« Lily, » murmura-t-il en s'arrêtant à côté d'elle. « Je... »

« Pas maintenant, » l'arrêta-t-elle d'une voix rauque sans relever les yeux du point invisible qu'elle fixait sur le sol. « Je ne peux pas faire ça maintenant. »

James soupira et s'assit à côté d'elle. Il n'avait pas la prétention de croire que sa seule présence apaiserait la douleur que Lily devait ressentir en ce moment, mais il voulait qu'elle sache qu'il était là pour elle et qu'elle n'était pas seule. Lily avait poussé l'indépendance à son paroxysme, lui vouait un véritable culte et donnait parfois l'impression que le monde cesserait de tourner si elle se permettait de se reposer sur quelqu'un. Farouche et impétueuse, elle semblait convaincue qu'admettre avoir besoin des autres serait un terrible aveu de faiblesse, chose qu'elle ne se permettrait jamais.

Mais elle n'était pas seule et pour être sûre qu'elle en ait bien conscience, James glissa une de ses mains entre celles de la jeune femme et serra ses doigts pour lui communiquer son soutien. Lily releva la tête et observa leurs mains d'un air étrange, presque comme si elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux.

« Ça n'aura jamais de fin, pas vrai ? » soupira-t-elle avec un rire désabusé.

Il aurait voulu lui promettre que tout irait bien à partir de maintenant, que tout allait s'arranger et que ça ne pouvait aller qu'en s'améliorant, mais à voir la manière dont évoluaient les choses depuis dix jours, ce serait faire preuve d'un optimisme illusoire que de se laisser aller à le penser. Ils enchainaient les coups les uns après les autres comme emportés par un tourbillon ravageant tout sur son passage et que rien ni personne ne semblait pouvoir arrêter.

« Lily, je – »

« Je te déteste. »

James se raidit et avala la boule de fer barbelé qui venait de se loger dans sa gorge. Il redoutait d'entendre ces mots depuis le premier jour, depuis qu'il s'était réveillé à côté d'elle dans le lit à Vegas, depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés chez eux à ne pas pouvoir croiser le regard de leurs parents, depuis qu'ils étaient de retour à Poudlard. En réalité, il s'était tellement attendu à entendre ces mots à l'instant même où son chemin croiserait de nouveau celui de Lily qu'il avait été complètement pris de cours quand elle ne lui avait pas jeté tous les torts au visage comme elle savait si bien le faire en d'autres circonstances.

Mais entendre ces mots _maintenant, _après tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis début septembre, après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé ensemble au cours de ces derniers jours, c'était encore plus douloureux que tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer.

Il détacha sa main de celle de Lily; elle tourna la tête vers lui et l'observa silencieusement un moment avant de reprendre la parole. James aurait donné sa fortune entière pour savoir ce qu'il se passait dans sa jolie tête rousse à cet instant, mais ses yeux ne laissaient rien transparaitre que du vide, l'air vague de quelqu'un ayant perdu son chemin et n'ayant aucune idée de la direction à suivre pour le retrouver.

« J'aimerais tellement te détester, » corrigea-t-elle. « Tout serait tellement plus facile si je pouvais... te détester... vraiment. »

James sentit son cœur se fendre en voyant l'air de profonde détresse creusé dans les traits de la jeune fille, il aurait aimé pouvoir effacer chacune des lignes qui tiraient et déformaient son visage d'une simple pression du doigt, faire disparaitre le poids qui faisait ployer ses épaules et raidir ses pas, mais il était aussi démuni et perdu qu'elle; lui, qui avait toujours un plan en réserve en toutes circonstances, aussi farfelues soient-elles, n'avait rien vu venir cette fois et il était à court de combines.

« Lily, tout est de ma faute, je – »

« Si au moins, tout était de ta faute – »

Ils parlèrent en même temps et se figèrent simultanément.

« Tout _est _de ma faute, » insista James, une pensée qu'il avait tellement ressassée depuis juillet et qu'il parvenait seulement à prononcer à voix haute pour la première fois aujourd'hui. Une étrange sensation de vide lui envahit la poitrine suite à cet aveu. C'était à la fois libérateur et troublant; il s'était habitué à la sensation étouffante de culpabilité logée dans sa poitrine depuis son anniversaire, elle était presque devenue comme une amie après tout ce temps passé en sa compagnie et quand il arrivait qu'elle disparaisse, il n'avait qu'à poser les yeux sur ses amis, sur ses condisciples Gryffondor pour qu'elle fasse son retour au galop. « Toute cette histoire à Vegas, ce qu'il s'est passé après, _mon _argent, _mes _conneries avec la poudre de Perlimpinpin, je – »

« Tais-toi ! » Lily se remit debout et James suivit le mouvement. Elle était déjà suffisamment impressionnante comme ça quand elle se mettait en colère, pas besoin de lui laisser en plus l'occasion de le regarder de haut. « Tu n'as pas le droit ! »

Sur le coup, elle le prit complètement de court. Il écarquilla légèrement les yeux. C'était le monde à l'envers. _Il _reconnaissait être coupable et elle voulait lui en retirer _le droit _? Des fois, même Lily se surpassait dans le seul et unique but de laisser James interloqué et sans voix, un exploit peu de fois accompli et une des disciplines où la jeune fille excellait.

« Mais – »

« Si c'est ta faute, pourquoi c'est à moi de payer, hein ? Tu es toujours capitaine de ton équipe de Quidditch, pas vrai ? Tu as toujours tous tes amis avec toi, non ? Tes parents ne pensent pas que tu as complètement ruiné ta vie, je me trompe ? _Tu_ n'es pas la risée de toute l'école ! Ton _avenir _n'est pas complètement FICHU ! »

« Lily – »

« Si ce n'est pas ma faute, alors dis-moi, James, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour morfler comme ça ? Dis-moi pourquoi ! »

James regarda Lily dans les yeux, ses yeux vides et déments, et qui semblaient si désespérément avoir besoin d'une réponse, sauf qu'il ne pouvait rien lui dire, parce qu'il n'avait aucune réponse à lui donner, personne n'en avait, parce que rien dans cette histoire n'avait de sens. Qui aurait pu prédire que les choses allaient à ce point déraper ?

« Lily, tout ce que je sais, c'est que tu n'as rien fait pour mériter quoi que ce soit de ce qui arrive, » dit-il en s'approchant d'un pas d'elle.

Elle recula vivement, tel un animal sauvage venant de croiser le regard du chasseur et prêt à bondir pour prendre la fuite.

« Ce que je sais, » continua-t-il en essayant de faire résonner dans ces simples mots l'étendue et la profondeur de sa conviction, « c'est que tu t'en sortiras. Que tu es forte et courageuse et que même si ça semble sans issue, tu trouveras la solution. Je n'ai pas le moindre doute à ce sujet. »

Elle baissa la tête, ses épaules s'affaissèrent et elle souffla péniblement. « Peut-être que je n'ai plus envie d'être courageuse. Peut-être que j'ai déjà épuisé toute la force que j'avais. »

James l'attrapa par les épaules et posa son front contre celui de la jeune fille dont les larmes les plus silencieuses au monde humidifiaient les joues.

« Alors je te prêterai la mienne, » chuchota-t-il. « Tu as raison, c'est injuste qu'on s'acharne sur toi ainsi. Je te jure que si je pouvais faire quelque chose, je le ferais sans hésiter. Je prendrais le blâme à ta place. » Il put voir qu'elle serrait les mâchoires pour ne pas craquer en face de lui et d'un geste instinctif, il la prit contre lui et la serra de toutes ses forces. « Tu n'es pas seule, Lily, je te jure que les choses s'arrangeront. » Il passa sa main contre ses cheveux roux et la sentit ravaler un sanglot. « Je serai toujours là pour toi, » lui promit-il du bout des lèvres.

Elle le repoussa de toutes ses forces, l'air complètement hagard. « Non ! » Du plat de la main, elle le frappa violemment sur l'épaule comme s'il venait de dire ou faire quelque chose de parfaitement horrible.

« Arrête ! Arrête de me protéger, et être gentil et jouer au preux chevalier. Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me défendes, que tu me protèges ou que tu rétablisses mon honneur bafoué ! » s'écria-t-elle, le visage rouge de colère et de ses larmes et du trop-plein d'émotions qui créait des nœuds dans ses traits. « Pourquoi tu ne pouvais simplement rester ce gamin arrogant, égocentrique et violent que tu étais jusque l'an passé ? »

James avait la nette impression que la question était rhétorique, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de grommeler : « J'peux jamais gagner avec toi, Lily, hein ? »

Il ne pensait pas vivre assez vieux pour voir le jour où elle lui_ reprocherait _de ne pas être arrogant ou égocentrique. C'était le monde à l'envers.

Lily ne sembla même pas se rendre compte qu'il avait dit quelque chose.

« Je ne veux pas que tu sois… aussi… Arrête de te soucier de moi, Potter, par Merlin, arrête ça, » termina-t-elle d'une voix cassée. « Je ne peux pas – tu ne peux pas – pas maintenant... »

« Je ne peux pas ? » répéta-t-il, perdu entre l'incompréhension face à ses réactions insensées et son envie instinctive de répliquer qu'elle n'avait pas à lui dire ce qu'il avait ou non le droit de ressentir. « Je ne peux pas être là pour toi quand tu en as besoin ? Bon sang, Lily, le monde ne va pas s'écrouler parce que tu te reposes sur quelqu'un pour une fois. Pour toutes les fois où tu as aidé les autres autour de toi, laisse-_nous _t'aidé ce coup-ci. Je ne suis pas le seul à le penser. Je ne suis pas le seul à être là. Ouvre un peu les yeux et tu t'en rendras compte par toi-même ! »

A posteriori, James se dirait que l'engueuler pour la forcer à accepter son aide n'était peut-être pas la meilleure manière d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait...

« Tu ne vois pas que tu vas tout rendre encore plus compliqué ? » répliqua-t-elle.

« Comment ? En étant ton ami ? Dis-moi juste ce dont tu as besoin Lily et je – »

« J'ai besoin que tu me laisses en paix, que tu arrêtes de te comporter comme un fichu prince charmant et que tu ne te jettes pas devant moi pour me protéger des explosions ! » s'écria-t-elle avec véhémence.

James ressentit une vive douleur dans les yeux. Il lui fallut une seconde pour réaliser qu'il venait simplement de les écarquiller _un peu trop._ Lily l'avait déjà accusé de beaucoup de choses dans sa vie, mais là, elle battait tous les records. Vraiment, elle lui en voulait de bien se comporter maintenant ?

« Excuse-moi de ne pas être un total enfoiré..., » grommela James.

Elle ne l'entendit pas et continua sur sa lancée –

« Je refuse de sortir de cette histoire avec un cœur brisé en prime et si tu continues, je vais juste tomber amoureuse de toi et... »

– avant de brutalement devenir silencieuse.

« Lily... »

La boule était de retour dans sa gorge, pour une raison totalement différente et provoquant une sensation entièrement opposée. James avait du mal à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Ce n'était pas une autre de ces rêveries éveillées qui le suivaient partout depuis ce matin, pas vrai ? Elle venait vraiment de dire –

La bulle euphorique dans laquelle il flottait en toute légèreté éclata brusquement quand elle se frotta à l'épineuse expression angoissée de Lily qui semblait redouter cette idée plus que tout et James retomba brutalement sur la terre ferme. Il avait souvent entendu dire que l'amour était comme un feu ardent, mais c'était la première fois qu'il voyait quelqu'un réagir comme s'il avait vraiment posé le pied dans un brasier incandescent à sa simple évocation...

« Je dois y aller, » murmura la jeune fille en tournant les talons. Après quelques pas, elle se stoppa et se retourna, ouvrit la bouche et hésita longuement avant de murmurer ces mots obscurs : « Je suis désolée d'être aussi égoïste. »

Il n'eut pas le temps, ou même l'idée, de l'arrêter.

Pourquoi avait-il à nouveau l'impression que quelque chose lui échappait ?


End file.
